


Lista

by Ann_Marie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Marie/pseuds/Ann_Marie
Summary: Louis bez przerwy pakuje Liama w kłopoty. Zayn zawsze pojawia się żeby go z nich uwolnić.





	Lista

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716465) by [scottmcniceass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass). 



Teoretycznie Liam wie, że nie powinien słuchać Louisa. Przyjaźni się z nim od pierwszego roku, kiedy Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła ich obu do Gryfindoru a Louis usiał tuż obok niego z wesołym i nieco nerwowym uśmiechem na ustach. "Jestem Louis Tomlinson, zostaniesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem". Kiedy teraz to sobie przypomina wydaje mu się to niedorzeczne, ale był wtedy oszołomiony swoim pierwszym dniem w szkole a Louis onieśmielał i przerażał go niemal tak bardzo jak cały Hogwart, więc Liam nie mógł zmusić się do niczego prócz skinienia głową. Teraz z całego serca żałuje, że nie kazał się Louisowi odpieprzyć. Jego życie byłoby dużo mniej stresujące jeśli właśnie tak by postąpił. Nemal o każdy ze swoich obecnych problemów może obwinić Louisa.  
Okej, Liam mógł odmówić. W zasadzie odmówił, ale mógł zrobić to bardziej stanowczo. Mógł przekonać Louisa żeby sobie odpuścił, ale zamiast tego poddał się i zgodził mu pomóc głównie dlatego, że - jak to ujął Louis- "Jeśli pomożesz nie ma szans na to, że coś spieprzymy i wpakujemy się w kłopoty." Ten chłopak ma dar sprawiania, że jego najgorsze pomysły brzmią jak plany geniusza.  
To jednak wciąż dość zaskakujące, że znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Liam ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że plan Louisa i Nialla może wymknąć się z pod kontroli aż do tego stopnia. Mieli tylko zrobić kawał Ślizgonom a jakimś trafem utknął teraz, koło drugiej nad ranem w jednym ze składzików w lochach. Drogę ucieczki blokowali mu z jednej strony rozwścieczeni Ślizgoni, których głosy słyszał zza drzwi a z drugiej Filch czający się po drugiej stronie korytarza. Nie ma żadnej szansy na wydostanie się z tego bałaganu, może jedynie zginąć z rąk wkurzonego Ślizgona lub wylecieć ze szkoły za zalanie pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i podpalenie ich kanapy (co w zasadzie zdarzyło się przez przypadek z winy Nialla, ale raczej wątpi, że dyrektor będzie się tym w ogóle przejmować).  
-Lumos.- Mówi jak najciszej starając się nie zdradzić miejsca swojej kryjówki. Jasne światło oświetla niewielkie kwadratowe pomieszczenie w którym się znajduje, Liam osłania dłonią jego źródło, żeby nie widać go było z zewnątrz.  
Składzik nie miał żadnego innego wyjścia, żadnych ukrytych drzwi, nie to, że się ich spodziewał. Utknął tu do rana, kiedy Filch znajdzie sobie do roboty coś lepszego niż ganianie za uczniem szwędającym się nocą po zamku a Ślizgoni będą zbyt zajęci lekcjami, żeby zawracać sobie głowę szukaniem go. Jeśli oczywiście nie znajdą go teraz.  
Chciałby móc skontaktować się w jakiś sposób z Louisem, żeby ten mógł odwrócić uwagę szukających i umożliwić mu ucieczkę, ale niestety, czarodzieje nie opanowali jeszcze zdobyczy technologii jakimi są telefony komórkowe.  
Liam wzdycha ciężko i zsuwa się po ścianie na zimną kamienną podłogę zaraz obok miotły i zardzewiałego wiadra. Opiera głowę o ścianę, kiedy nagle jego kości przeszywa ostry chłód. Liam otwiera szerzej oczy i niemal podskakuje w miejscu kiedy duch przenika przez ścianę, jednak szybko przywraca się do porządku, bo może właśnie nadeszła pomoc.  
Wie oczywiście, jak każdy w zamku, że Szara Dama z nikim nie rozmawia, chciałby żeby zamiast niej pojawił się Prawie Bezgłowy Nick (bo ten pomógłby mu bez chwili wahania), lub Gruby Mnich ( który najpierw pewnie by go skrzyczał, ale w końcu też udzieliłby mu pomocy). Jednak to jego jedyna szansa i nie może jej przepuścić.  
-Um, przepraszam panią,- zaczyna ostrożnie a zjawa odwraca się w jego stronę z pustym wyrazem twarzy.- Wiem, że nie jestem w pani domu i normalnie nie prosiłbym o pomoc, ale jestem w niezłych tarapatach i zastanawiam się, czy istnieje szansa, że mogłaby pani mi pomóc....  
Szara Dama zmierzyła go tym samym chłodnym, obojętnym spojrzeniem zanim jej usta wygięły się w ledwie widocznym cieniu uśmiechu. Zjawa unosi palec i znika za ścianą. Liam przygląda się jak odchodzi, czuje jak do pomieszczenia wraca ciepło i zastanawia się czy Dama naprawdę zamierza mu pomóc. Szczerze w to wątpi. Gdyby był Krukonem prawdopodobnie by to zrobiła, ale nie należy do jej domu, więc nie ma żadnego powodu by mu pomóc.  
Liam z powrotem usadawia się na podłodze, gotów by spędzić na niej resztę nocy. Może nawet uda mu się sklecić prowizoryczną poduszkę ze swoich szkolnych szat, ale wtedy prawdopodobnie zamarznie na śmierć podczas snu. W lochach jest cholernie zimno, zwłaszcza nocą.  
Słyszy zbliżające się kroki i kamienieje wstrzymując oddech, kiedy znajomy głos przerywa ciszę.  
-Musiał iść tędy, Filch obstawia wyjście z drugiej strony. Nie ma szans, że się stąd wydostał.  
Walony Harry pieprzony Styles, myśli Liam. W tej chwili nie ma w nim najmniejszej cząstki, która żałowałaby kawału, który mu wywinęli.  
-Sprawdźcie składzik.- Rozkazuje Harry, a ktoś zbliża się w stronę drzwi. Liam wstaje, ściska w dłoni swoją różdżkę, ale w tej samej chwili słychać wrzask.- Co to było do cholery?- Pyta Harry.  
-Pobiegli w lewo.- Odpowiedział mu inny głos. Chwilę później echo kroków grupy Ślizgonów oddalających się w głąb korytarza.  
Liam wzdycha z ulgą opuszczając różdżkę dokładnie w chwili, w której drzwi od składziku otwierają się na oścież. Chwilę później zamykają się jakby z własnej woli i gdyby Liam nie wiedział czego szukać, mógłby pomyśleć, że jest w pomieszczeniu sam. Z tym, że wie czego szukać, udaje mu się wyłapać małą zmarszczkę w powietrzu tuż przy drzwiach, chwilę później urok znika a Liam stoi w ciasnej przestrzeni składziku na miotły z Zaynem Malikiem.  
-Co ty tu robisz?- wydusza z siebie.  
Włosy Zayna są potargane, to dziwny widok, kiedy w pamięci ma się jego codzienną idealnie ułożoną fryzurę. Ciemne oczy są szeroko otwarte co przypomina Liamowi Louisa chwilę po tym jak się obudzi.  
-Sza...- przerywa ziewnięciem.- Szara Dama mnie obudziła i powiedziała, że w składziku w lochach jest zamknięty jakiś Gryfon. To mogłeś być tylko ty, bo kto inny? Co ty wyprawiasz?  
Liam przełyka ciężko i odpowiada nieco zakłopotany.  
-To długa historia.  
Zayn przewraca oczami, jego twarz przyjmuje nieco wyniosły wyraz, co nie jest rzadkością jeśli chodzi o ich rozmowy.  
-Oczywiście.- Mówi.- Przysięgam, Gryfoni nie są odważni tylko zarozumiali aż do granicy idiotycznej brawury. Pomyśleć, ze ludzie biorą wasze kretyńskie pomysły za wyraz wielkości.  
-Przyszedłeś tu żeby mi pomóc, czy mnie obrażać?- Liam rzuca krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
Zayn wzdycha i zbliża się do niego tak, że Liam może policzyć wszystkie jego długie rzęsy, nie to, że by tego chciał. Zayn unosi różdżkę i stuka nią lekko w czubek głowy Liama, który chwilę później drży na uczucie czegoś zimnego spływającego wzdłuż całego jego ciała od czubka głowy do podeszew stóp.  
-Huh.- Wyrywa mu się kiedy nie zauważa śladu po swojej obecności. Na próbę macha dłonią, jednak poza ledwie zauważalnym ruchem powietrza nie widzi zupełnie nic.  
-To zaklęcie niewidzialności.- Wyjaśnia mu Zayn powielając swoje wcześniejsze ruchy a Liam przygląda się jak chłopak powoli znika.- Pozwoli nam wyjść z lochów. Tylko następnym razem pamiętaj, że nie będzie mnie obok, żeby uratować twój tyłek.  
-Nigdy cię o to nie prosiłem.- Wypomina mu Liam. Podążanie za niewidzialną sylwetką Zayna wydaje mu się dziwne. Czuje ciepło jego ciała kiedy zbliża się za bardzo, słyszy jego głos a mimo to wydaje mu się, że jest sam.  
Zayn prycha i popycha drzwi, na początku powoli i ostrożnie zanim otwiera je całkowicie. -Gdybym się nie pojawił spędziłbyś noc w pieprzonym składziku.- Wypomina Zayn.- Powinieneś mi dziękować.  
-Miałem taki zamiar,- Liam szepcze kiedy opuszczają korytarz- ale zapomniałem o tym gdzieś między "idiotyczną brawurą" a "kretyńskimi pomysłami".  
Liam skręca w lewo, jednak Zayn chwyta go za ramię i ciągnie w drugą stronę. Jego dłoń zsuwa się z ramienia do nadgarstka, gdzie zaciska się lekko. Liam czeka aż Zayn go puści a delikatny ucisk jego palców zniknie. Nie wie czy powinien być zirytowany czy zadowolony, kiedy Zayn nie rozluźnia uścisku. Jego palce są długie i ciepłe mimo, że nieco szorstkie, ale Zayn jest też trochę nadęty i wkurzający.  
W lochach jest cicho a powietrze wypełnia wilgoć, odgłos ich kroków wydaje się odbijać echem od ścian. Liam może mieć paranoje, przyznaje się do tego i tylko czeka aż ktoś wybiegnie zza roku i ich zauważy. Jednak Zayn wydaje się mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, prowadzi go spokojnie w dół korytarza i skręca w lewo gdzie obaj przykucają przyglądając się Filchowi maszerującemu przed wejściem na klatkę schodową wiodącą ku wolności.  
-Nie ruszaj się - Szepcze Zayn.  
-Dlaczego?- Liam domyśla się, że w tej chwili Zayn przewraca oczami.  
-Bo tak mówię. Po prostu... nie ruszaj się. Zaraz wracam.  
Chłopak rozluźnia uścisk na jego nadgarstku a cichy szelest jego szat świadczy o tym, że się oddala zabierając ze sobą lekko cytrusowy aromat, który zdaje się do niego przylegać.  
Liam wstrzymuje oddech i przygląda się Filchowi czekając aż coś się wydarzy. Nie jest do końca pewien na co właściwie czeka, ale kiedy słyszy odległy odgłos wybuchających fajerwerków jest pod wrażeniem. Moment później Filch biegnie w stronę źródła hałasu a tuż obok siebie Liam słyszy ponaglające "Biegnij" wydobywające się z gardła Zayna.  
Liam pędzi w górę schodów nie odwracając się za siebie. Jego stopy uderzają o kamienną powierzchnię, oddech więźnie w gardle kiedy wbiega po dwa stopnie na raz. Za jego plecami rozlegają się kroki, Liam modli się, żeby to był Zayn, jednak nie chce ryzykować odwracania się żeby to sprawdzić. Po prostu biegnie dopóki jego dłonie nie uderzają o twardą powierzchnię drzwi na górze schodów. Otwiera je mocnym szarpnięciem i nie zwalnia biegu pędząc w stronę Wielkiej Sali.  
-Zwolnij!- Zayn krzyczy za nim, Liam przystaje rozglądając się i upewniając, że są sami. Nie widzi nikogo, więc uspokaja się wiedząc, że nikt ich już nie złapie.  
Mocne ciało zderza się z nim, a Liam odruchowo obejmuje Zayna w talii, żeby powstrzymać go przed upadkiem. Przynajmniej zgaduje, że to jego talia, nie może tego stwierdzić na pewno przez całą tą zabawię w niewidzialność.  
-Kurwa.- Dyszy Zayn.- Nie mam... siły... na takie gówna.  
Liam szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu, nawet jeśli Zayn i tak nie może go zobaczyć.  
-Gdybyś spędzałbyś mniej czasu w bibliotece...  
-Gdybyś ty spędzał więcej czasu w bibliotece a mniej na słuchaniu niedorzecznych planów Tomlinsona nie musiałbym bez przerwy ratować ci tyłka.  
Mijają Wielką Salę i idą dalej. Liam uwielbia zamek nocą, kiedy ciszę przerywa jedynie wycie wiatru a w pobliżu nie ma nikogo oprócz duchów okazjonalnie sunących obok niego. No i jest jeszcze Zayn, który częściej niż rzadziej spędza z nim podobne wieczory. To nie tak, że Liam prosi o jego towarzystwo. Zayn po prostu zawsze jakimś cudem jest w pobliżu żeby uratować dzień co zazwyczaj wywołuje w Liamie irytację głównie przez postawę Zayna, który nigdy nie obywa się bez obrażania go i udawania świętego.  
Razem wspinają się po schodach, Liam wie, że dawno minęli już miejsce, w którym Zayn powinien skręcić żeby dotrzeć do wierzy Rawenclavu. Gruba Dama śpi, kiedy zbliżają się do jej portretu. Gdyby Liam nie przywykł do głośnego odgłosu jej chrapania pewnie nie mógłby opanować śmiechu.  
-Um.- Liam zagryza wargę starając się stanąć twarzą w twarz z Zaynem, jednak nie jest do końca pewny czy mu się to udaje.- Kiedy czar się zużywa?  
-Nie zużywa się.- Mówi Zayn, szelest jego szat i stuknięcie różdżką w głowę Liama wyprzedza uczucie jakby ktoś oblał go czymś lodowatym. Moment później może obserwować pojawianie się kolejno wszystkich części swojego ciała zaczynając od nóg. Wyczuwa gorący oddech Zayna na swojej szyi.  
-Następnym razem pilnuj się Gryfonie.- Szepcze mu do ucha.  
Liam jest wdzięczny za szaty zakrywające gęsią skórkę na jego ramionach. Słucha odgłosu kroków Zayna do chwili w której zapada kompletna cisza. Chwilę później kaszle cicho starając się obudzić kobietę z obrazu. Gruba Dama odpowiada jeszcze głośniejszym chrapnięciem, Liamowi nie pozostaje nic prócz odezwania się niemal krzykiem.  
-Przepraszam?  
Gruba Dama mruga gwałtownie, otwiera oczy i spogląda na niego.  
-Masz pojęcie która jest godzina?- Pyta kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.- Za każdym razem to samo Payne. Myślałam, ze będziesz miał dobry wpływ na tych rozrabiaków, a jednak zawsze kładziesz się tak późno, nawet później niż twoi koledzy....  
-Skrzeloziele.- Przerywa jej Liam mając dość jej tyrady.  
-Jasne, nie chcesz to nie słuchaj.- Rzuca oburzona i otwiera wejście do pokoju wspólnego.- Któregoś dnia w końcu cię złapią a wtedy nie pozostanie mi nic innego jak powiedzieć a nie mó...  
Liam trzasnął drzwiami nie mając ochoty wysłuchiwać wykładu. Nie jest to jego pierwszy i -dopóki nagle nie postanowi zerwać przyjaźni z Louisem- nie ostatni raz. To przecież nie tak, że Liam chce kłaść się o trzeciej nad ranem. W zasadzie bardzo chciałby być już w swoim miękkim, ciepłym łóżku z kołdrą podciągniętą pod brodę. Chciałby śnić o chłopcach o długich rzęsach i oczach, które wydają się być jednocześnie złote, bursztynowe i orzechowe.  
-Gdzieś ty się podziewał?- Louis niemal krzyczy.  
Liam podnosi wzrok i spotyka uniesione brwi Louisa rozwalonego na oparciu kanapy. Zauważa blond kosmyki Nialla wystające zza jej drugiego brzegu, jednak ten nie odwrócił się jak Louis i nie zabijał go wzrokiem.  
-Zostawiłeś mnie samego tam na dole.- Przypomina mu Liam.- Przypominasz sobie? Utknąłem między Filchem a Stylesem, musiałem ukrywać się w składziku na szczotki dopóki Zayn...  
-Więc Malik znów ruszył na pomoc?- Oskarżycielski wyraz twarzy zmienia się w rozbawienie.  
-Szara Dama go sprowadziła.- Liam wzrusza ramionami.  
Chłopak podchodzi do kanapy, okazuje się, że Niall przysnął ściskając w dłoni kufel piwa kremowego. Jego czarno-żółty krawat zwisał luźno, zwichrowane włosy opadały na oczy.  
-Znowu śpi u nas?- Pyta postanawiając ignorować uśmieszek na twarzy Louisa.  
-Zbyt zmęczony żeby wracać do siebie.- Mamrocze w odpowiedzi Niall.  
-Czyżbyś próbował zmienić temat?- Pyta Louis przechylając głowę.- Bo nadal ciekawi mnie opowieść o rycerzu w lśniącej, Krukońskiej zbroi.  
Liam mruży oczy.- Może nie musiałby mnie bez przerwy ratować gdybyś przestał pakować nas w kłopoty.  
Niall prycha a Louis zbywa go machnięciem dłoni.- To tak samo prawdopodobne jak to, że Styles wyzna mi dozgonną miłość. Po prostu nie ma szans Liam. Powinieneś już do tego przywyknąć.  
Liam siada na podłodze obok nóg Nialla i wyjmuje kufel z jego rąk biorąc duży łyk.- Wiem.- Przyznaje.- Co nie znaczy, że przestałem cię za to nienawidzić.  
-Kochasz mnie za to.- Kłuci się Louis.- Gdybym nie pakował cię w kłopoty, Zayn nie spędzałby z tobą nawet połowy czasu, który spędza z tobą teraz. A wtedy wróciłby Zamyślony Liam, jak na trzecim roku, kiedy Zayn chodził z Mellissą Belcourt.  
Liam już się nawet nie czerwieni. Nie ważne ile razy zaprzeczy i zaznaczy, że Zayn wydaje się go nie lubić, nawet bardzo, Niall i Louis nie dadzą mu spokoju. Więc zamiast ciągnąć temat po prostu opiera głowę o brzeg kanapy i zamyka oczy modląc się o sen. Nie bardzo ma ochotę zakradać się do pokoju i ryzykować obudzenie Bena po ostatnim razie, kiedy raczej kiepsko przyjął Liama i Louisa zjawiającego się nad ranem.

___

Następnego dnia Liam jest wykończony. Budzi się na dźwięk kręcących się wokół uczniów. Ktoś uderza go poduchą w twarz, Liam podskakuje w miejscu i mruga gwałtownie otwierając oczy.  
-Zajęcia za dwadzieścia minut.- Louis ziewa i odrzuca poduszkę na bok.  
Liam jęczy i przeciąga się kiedy Louis próbuje dobudzić Nialla. Fakt, że nikt nie kwestionuje jego obecności w wierzy Gryffindoru świadczy o tym jak blisko jest ich troje. To nie do końca normalne, że uczniowie wchodzą do pokojów wspólnych innych niż własne, a co dopiero kiedy spędzają w nich tyle czasu ile Niall.  
Liam zostawia ich i pędzi po schodach do pokoju po drodze mijając Bena, który mierzy go wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem.  
-Kolejna zarwana nocka Payne?  
-Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.- Zaprzecza.  
Duża część jego rozważa rzucenie się na łóżko i opuszczenie dzisiejszych lekcji, ale nie zrobi tego, bo nie chce kusić losu. Udało im się uniknąć kary, ale to nie znaczy, że może ryzykować.  
Zrzuca z siebie ubrania z zeszłego dnia i zakłada świeżą parę spodni, jedną z wielu białych koszul i czarny sweter z lwem Gryffindoru na piersi. Na szyi wiąże krawat. Zanim pojawia się na dole, Louis i Niall zdążyli zniknąć. Wzdycha, jednak nie jest zaskoczony i sam rusza w stronę Wielkiej Sali.  
Zauważa przyjaciół przy stole Huffelpuffu. Louis siedzi pomiędzy Niallem a Joshem opowiadając historię i gestykulując żywo.  
-... cała kanapa zajęła się ogniem, powinieneś zobaczyć minę Liama. Był w połowie przerażony a w połowie nakręcony. Myślę, że kryje się w nim coś z piromana, może nawet....  
-Jesteś idiotą.- Liam warczy i siada naprzeciw niego. Podkrada z talerza przyjaciela bułkę posmarowaną już masłem, głównie dlatego, że nie ma siły sięgnięcie po nóż żeby przygotować własną.  
Louis spogląda na niego zabójczo i próbuje odzyskać bułkę, ale Liam unosi ją nad głowę tak, że znajduje się poza zasięgiem Louisa. Niall całkowicie ich ignoruje zajmując się swoim talerzem a Josh przygląda się im z rozbawieniem jakby byli wspaniałą formą rozrywki. Szczerze mówiąc prawdopodobnie tak właśnie jest.  
Louis wyciąga różdżkę i celuje nią w Liama, jednak zanim którykolwiek może coś zrobić na stole lśduje kawałek pergaminu niemal przewracając dzbanek z sokiem.  
-Co do kurwy...oh.- Twarz Louisa przechodzi ze zirytowanego zmieszania do zadowolonego uśmieszku.-Styles. Czyżby przyjemny poranek?  
-Zarządzam rozejm.- Harry krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Ma podpuchnięte oczy a jego włosy tworzą jeden wielki kołtun. Wygląda na jeszcze bardziej wykończonego niż czuje się Liam.  
-Rozejm.- Powtarza Louis.- Po co?  
Liam podnosi pergamin ze stołu i skanuje go wzrokiem.  
-Bo udało ci się równocześnie zatopić nasz pokój wspólny i podpalić nasze meble.- Harry cedzi słowa rozwścieczony.- Ty psychiczny skurwy...  
-Myślałem, że przyszedłeś po rozejm, nie żeby mnie obrażać.  
-To nie wygląda jak rozejm.- Wtrąca Liam marszcząc brwi czytając "Zdobądź przedmiot z gabinetu dyrektora."  
-Bo nim nie jest.- Harry przyznaje uśmiechając się wesoło.- Uznałem, że Tomlinson nie poszedłby na zwykłą ugodę z racji tego, że jest nienormalny więc zamiast tego oferuję układ. Pierwszy dom, który wykona wszystkie zadania, wygrywa. Żadne żarty nie są dozwolone dopóki przynajmniej jedna z drużyn nie ukończy listy, a kiedy tak się stanie przegrany przyznaje się do porażki, zawiesza broń i nosi barwy wygranych przez cały ostatni tydzień roku szkolnego.  
-Daj mi to.- Louis wyciąga dłoń a Liam podaje mu listę. Chłopak sunie wzrokiem po kartce.- Kto to wymyślał? "Idź na randkę z kimś z domu przeciwnika." Poważnie?  
-Nie fair.- Wtrąca Niall.- Nie mogę brać w tym udziału.  
-W zasadzie możesz.- Harry wskazuje na początek listy.- Każdy z drużyn może prosić o pomoc członka domu nie biorącego udziału w układzie.  
-Tylko jednego?- Louis unosi brew i spogląda na Josha, który wygląda jakby za żadne skarby nie chciał brać w tym udziału.  
-Tylko jednego.-Mówi Styles- Ja wybrałem swojego, teraz twoja kolej.  
-Niall oczywiście.- Louis nie wydaje zastanawiać nad decyzją ani przez chwilę.- Co z tobą?  
-Mój wybór właśnie tu idzie.- Harry prostuje się nieco, unosi dłonie do góry i krzyczy.- Malik, przyprowadź tu swoją dupę!  
Liam podnosi wzrok łapiąc spojrzenie Zayna na krótką chwilę zanim ten przenosi wzrok na Harry'ego. Przystaje w drodze do stołu Krukonów i zamiast tego skręca w ich kierunku z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszenie spodni.  
-Czego?- Pyta Zayn.  
-Wyjaśniałem Tomlinsonowi zasady rozejmu.- Wyjaśnia mu Harry.  
Zayn patrzy na niego z irytacją- Mówiłeś poważnie? Myślałem że żartujesz.  
-Mówiłem śmiertelnie poważnie.- Harry posyła mu uśmiech.- O ile na to pójdą.  
-Oh, pójdziemy.- Szczęka Louisa zaciska się w determinacji. - Zdecydowanie na to idziemy. Mamy zamiar sprawić, ze będziesz żałował wpadnięcia na ten pomysł.  
-Więc podpisz na dole.- Harry wskazuje odpowiednie miejsce.- Musisz to zrobić różdżką.  
Louis wzrusza ramionami i sunie końcem różdżki po papierze. Wygląda to, jakby eleganckie litery wypalały się w pergaminie. Chwilę później litery lśnią zielenią i czerwienią zanim zmieniają się w czerń.  
-Zatrzymaj tę kopię.- Mówi Harry.- Mamy swoją. Kontrakt pokazuje kiedy zadanie zostaje wykonane i nie ma sposobu żeby go oszukać. Kontrakt zaczyna obowiązywać od północy.- Dodaje.- Niech wygra najlepszy.- Spogląda chytrze na Louisa.- Nie mogę się doczekać aż zobaczę cię w barwach Slytherinu. Założę się, że prezentujesz się świetnie w zieleni.  
Zayn wygląda dość nieswojo stojąc obok Harry'ego, dłonie wciąż chowa w kieszeniach. Liam rozważa posłanie mu uśmiechu jednak stwierdza, że to może nie być dobry pomysł. Jeśli Zayn chciałby z nim porozmawiać, na pewno by to zrobił.  
Zayn spogląda na niego i mruga w jego stronę. Liam marszczy brwi niemal dławiąc się kęsem bułki który właśnie przeżuwa, jednak zanim może w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować Harry chwyta Zayna za ramię i ciągnie go w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Jego niebiesko brązowy krawat wyróżnia się w morzu srebra i zieleni.  
-Wciąż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego się przyjaźnią.- Liam mamrocze nie odwracając spojrzenia od Zayna, który pochyla głowę odpowiadając coś Harry'emu, jego usta wykrzywia delikatny uśmiech. Harry śmieje się z tego co usłyszał, potem Zayn unosi głowę krzyżując spojrzenie ze wzrokiem Liama zanim z powrotem opuszcza głowę.  
-Czy naprawdę napisali "niech ktoś obciągnie ci w jednym z czterech pokoi wspólnych". - Niall odciąga jego myśli od rejonów, w które i tak raczej nie powinien się zapuszczać. Liam kręci głową marszcząc czoło.  
-Nie mogli...  
-Mogli i to zrobili.- Wtrąca Louis.- Widzisz? Zaraz pod "idź na randkę do wrzeszczącej chaty" i tuż nad "ukradnij coś jednemu ze zwierząt należących do gajowego"  
Liam zamyka oczy i oddycha głęboko, jednak nawet to nie pomaga.  
-Wywalą nas.- Mówi.  
-To niewielka cena za wygraną.- Louis wzrusza ramionami i sięga bo kolejną bułkę.  
-Wy naprawdę jesteście nienormalni.- Stwierdza Josh.  
Niall, Louis i Liam odpowiadają śmiechem, bo tak, są tego świadomi.

____

Liam przesypia tego dnia dwie pierwsze lekcje. Czułby się z tym dość kiepsko, ale to tylko Historia Magii z Binnsem (na której przysypia nawet po całonocnym wypoczynku) i Uroki z Madame Cartwright, która ćwiczyła z nimi zaklęcia, które zdążył opanować już w tamtym roku.  
Lunch spędza omawiając zadania z listy z Niallem i Louisem, choć w rzeczywistości nie bardzo się na tym skupia. Tej nocy musi się wyspać, nie ważne co wymyśli Louis. Nie będzie potrafił funkcjonować na trzech godzinach snu przez dwa dni pod rząd. To za bardzo go wycieńcza a na dodatek ma jutro trening Quidditcha a jako kapitan nie może spędzić całego czasu przysypiając na miotle.  
Na Eliksirach ktoś opada na krzesło obok niego wywołując u niego mały atak serca. Zapach cytrusów wypełnia jego nozdrza. Liam wzdycha i powstrzymuje się przed pochyleniem się w stronę Zayna, który nie powstrzymywałby się przed rzuceniem na niego klątwy, a Zayn jest dobry w rzucaniu klątw.  
-Hej.- Zayn wita się spokojnie i rozkłada przed sobą podręczniki. Zawsze skrupulatnie przygotowuje się do lekcji, Liam za to ma tendencję do zapominania najbardziej potrzebnych podręczników, a Louis pożyczył mu już tyle piór, że zaczął domagać się żeby dorzucał się do każdego nowego kompletu.  
-Cześć.- Liam odpowiada cicho, wciąż walcząc z opadającymi powiekami.  
Zayn nie odzywa się od chwili kiedy zaczyna się lekcja. Nauczycielka omawia właściwości skomplikowanego eliksiru, nad którym będą pracować dziś i następnego dnia, a który wymaga gotowania przez przynajmniej pół godziny i którego składniki trzeba dodawać bardzo ostrożnie. Zayn bezmyślnie stuka palcami o blat i przeżuwa dolną wargę wyraźnie bujając w obłokach. To dość dziwne, na wszystkich lekcjach które mieli razem chłopak zawsze był jednym z tych uczniów, którzy posyłali zabójcze spojrzenia każdemu, kto odważył się odzywać i nie skupiać całej uwagi na tym co mówi nauczyciel.  
-Jesteś pewny, że ten cały układ ze Slyterinem to dobry pomysł?- Zayn w końcu przełamuje ciszę. Patrzy na Liama szeroko otwartymi oczami przepełnionymi zmartwieniem, które byłyby urocze, gdyby nie szły w parze z niewyparzoną buzią.  
-Nie jestem.- Przyznaje.- Ale Louis już podpisał kontrakt, więc nie bardzo mamy wybór.  
-Moglibyście się poddać.- Sugeruje Zayn.- Więcej niż połowa zadań z listy może być pretekstem do wywalenia nas wszystkich ze szkoły.  
-Wiem o tym.- Liam opuszcza spojrzenie na swój notatnik próbując zapisać to co zdołał usłyszeć, jednak nie bardzo się na tym skupiał a kobieta mówiła zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Zayn sapie z irytacji.  
-Czy ty naprawdę pakujesz się w kłopoty z własnej woli? Pytam poważnie Liam.  
-Po pierwsze, wcale nie szukam kłopotów, dzięki za zainteresowanie. Kłopoty to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Po drugie, jak mówiłem już tysiąc razy wcale nie musisz mi ciągle pomagać, wiesz?  
Zayn prycha, jednak na jego twarz wypływa miękki uśmiech, który chłopak wyraźnie próbuje powstrzymać.  
-Kto inny by to robił gdyby nie ja?  
-Też jesteś częścią tego idiotycznego zakładu.- Przypomina mu Liam.- Styles wciągnął cię do swojej drużyny.  
-Do niczego mnie nie wciągnął.-Zaprzecza.- Sam się zgłosiłem.  
-Dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić?- Liam spogląda na niego kątem oka.  
-To niezła zabawa. Poza tym jestem ostrożny więc nie dam się łatwo złapać w odróżnieniu od ciebie.  
Liam mruży oczy. Zayn nigdy nie dał jednoznacznego sygnału czy go lubi, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Czasami chłopak wydaje się słodki, nieśmiały i ma tendencję do pojawiania się zawsze kiedy Liam go potrzebuje. Ale z drugiej strony jest też jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Harry'ego i wyróżnia się taką samą ilością cech charakterystycznych Krukonom jak tych pasujących bardziej do Ślizgonów. Bywa arogancki, próżny i bardziej niż lekko niegrzeczny, kiedy mu się to podoba. Poza tym najwyraźniej uwielbia go drażnić.  
-Wątpię czy powtórzysz to kiedy już wygramy.- Liam czuje napięcie własnych ramion. Zayn odpowiada śmiechem i kładzie dłoń na jego udzie.  
-Jesteś uroczy kiedy się mylisz.  
-Zobaczymy.- Liam odpycha jego rękę modląc się, żeby jego policzki nie były tak czerwone jak mu się wydaje, że są.  
-Zobaczymy.- Zgadza się z nim Zayn.  
Liam celowo ignoruje Zayna przez resztę lekcji. Lub przynajmniej próbuje, jednak wciąż czuje na sobie jego spojrzenie, a to, jak jego noga podskakuje pod ławką jest tak trudne do zignorowania jak ledwie słyszalny szept wydobywający się z jego ust kiedy czyta swoje notatki.  
Liam wreszcie zdołał wyciszyć się na tyle, że nie słyszał nieznanej mu piosenki nuconej przez Zayna, kiedy ten chwyta jego pergamin i przyciąga go do siebie.  
Liam podnosi głowę zaskoczony i lustruje go spojrzeniem, z którego Louis na pewno byłby dumny, jednak Zayn jest zbyt zajęty bazgraniem na marginesie, żeby je docenić.  
Kiedy kończy podsuwa kartkę w stronę Liama i wraca do pracy jakby nigdy nic. Liam gapi się na niego czekając aż raczy się odezwać. Na próżno, zamiast tego Liam zadowala się spojrzeniem na dzieło Zayna. W lewym górnym rogu widnieją słowa dwa słowa: Rogogon Węgierski.  
-Co to w ogóle znaczy?- Zayn nie odpowiada na jego pytanie.  
_____________

-Nie ma mowy- Jęczy Liam.- Louis, proszę nie. Nie dzisiaj. Jestem zbyt wykończony, jutro mamy trening, a...  
-A kontrakt zaczyna obowiązywać dokładnie o północy Liam.- Wytyka mu przyjaciel.-Musimy zacząć od razu, bo jeśli nie, przegramy. Naprawdę chcesz przegrać? Tylko pomyśl jak zadowolony z siebie będzie Harry, nie wspominając że jeśli przegrasz nie zaimponujesz Zaynowi w najmniejszym stopniu...  
-Dlaczego miałbym chcieć mu zaimponować?  
-Może dlatego, ze kochasz się w nim od mniej więcej czterech lat?- Niall odzywa się z fotela stojącego najbliżej kominka, gdzie rozłożył się wygodnie. Liam nie odbiera jego wypowiedzi jako wartej jego uwagi.  
-Po prostu uważam, że powinniśmy poczekać przynajmniej do jutra.  
-Ślizgoni nie będą czekać do jutra.- Wtrąca Niall.  
Liam wzdycha i zapada się głębiej w poduchach kanapy. Zazwyczaj je uwielbia, są miękkie, wygodne i można się w nich wygodnie umościć. Jednak teraz nic nie jest tak dobre jak jego łóżko. Jest niemal jedenasta, a cały ten dzień był dla niego okropny nie wspominając o poprzedniej nocy.  
-Przejrzyjmy listę od początku, na pewno znajdziemy coś, co nie będzie wymagało dużego wysiłku.- Proponuje Louis a Liam jęczy w odpowiedzi.  
-Dobra, ale na nic więcej się nie zgodzę.  
-Zgoda.  
Liam zamyka oczy podczas gdy Louis przegląda listę, a Niall robi cokolwiek robi. Co jakiś czas Louis mruczy lub mamrocze coś pod nosem. To rozpraszające a Liam poważnie rozważa olanie całej sprawy i ruszenie do łóżka.  
-Lista ma czterdzieści sześć punktów.-Louis przerywa ciszę, a Liam zmusza się do otwarcia oczu.- Niektóre będą trudne do odhaczenia, na przykład dostanie się do gabinetu dyrektora jest niemal niemożliwe, potrzebne jest hasło, a ono jest lepiej strzeżone niż to gdzie jest wejście do pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu.  
-Nadal nie powiem gdzie ono jest.-Wtrąca Niall.  
-Sam się w końcu dowiem.- Louis wzrusza ramionami.- Ale poważnie, jakim cudem mamy zdobyć hasło do jego gabinetu? Nie ma na to szans.  
Liam marszczy czoło i przygryza dolną wargę. Zastanawia się przez chwilę czy może mieć rację.  
-Hasłem może być cokolwiek, tak?  
-Mniej więcej.- Mówi Louis zdezorientowany.- Odgadnięcie go będzie graniczyło z cudem, ale...  
-Myślę, że mam pomysł co mogłoby nim być.- Przerywa Liam cichym głosem. Nie wie dlaczego o tym pomyślał, ale zawsze ufał swoim przeczuciom chyba że chodziło o Louisa (wtedy zawsze krzyczą żeby uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie, a Liam jest zbyt przywiązany do tego małego szaleńca, żeby faktycznie to zrobić), ma przeczucie, że to może zadziałać.  
Uśmiech wpływa powoli na twarz Louisa, to ten uśmiech, który Liam zna aż za dobrze. Ten, który prowadzi do kłopotów.  
________________

Dokładnie o północy Liam stoi ledwie kilka kroków od wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora na trzecim piętrze. Louis jest tuż za nim, ściska w dłoni listę kiedy Niall patroluje drugi koniec korytarza gotów ich ostrzec, gdyby ktoś się zbliżał. Liam nie ma pojęcia dlaczego to on ma wykonać zadanie.  
-Co jeśli nie zadziała?- Syczy wysuwając głowę zza roku. Z tej odległości wyraźnie widzi burzę blond włosów Nialla.  
-To nie zadziała.- Uspokaja go Louis.- Trudno, przynajmniej próbowaliśmy.  
-Co mam stamtąd zabrać?- Prawdopodobnie nic nie jest wstanie go teraz uspokoić.  
-Cokolwiek zechcesz. Najlepiej nic co można by wytropić. -Zastanawia się-I nic ciężkiego w razie gdybyś musiał szybko wiać.  
Liam wzdycha przebiegając palcami przez swoje krótkie włosy. Naprawdę nie chce tego robić. Musi nauczyć się odmawiać Louisowi z przekonaniem, bo pewnego dnia jego najlepszy przyjaciel może przekonać go, że skok z mostu jest świetnym pomysłem, a on prawdopodobnie się z nim zgodzi.  
Chwilę później po drugiej stronie korytarza pojawia się drobne migające światełko, które znika bezpowrotnie kilka sekund później. To wyraźny sygnał. Liam bierze głęboki wdech próbując ruszyć się z miejsca, zanim jednak ma szansę, Louis bez ostrzeżenia popycha go do przodu. Liam potyka się niezdarnie, podeszwy jego butów piszczą w zetknięciu z kamienną posadzką. Zamarza w bezruchu czekając aż ktoś wyjdzie zza rogu i go przyłapie zanim dociera do niego, że się to nie stanie. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.  
Zbliża się powoli do gargulców blokujących ukryte drzwi. Był w gabinecie wystarczająco wiele razy wciągu kilku lat nauki, choć posągi wydawały się zupełnie nieruchome, Liam wiedział, że w rzeczywistości wcale tak nie jest.  
-Rogogon Węgierski.- Szepcze na wydechu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Boi się że jego głos postawi na nogi cały zamek.  
Przez chwilę nie dzieje się zupełni nic. W końcu jeden z gargulców odsuwa się odsłaniając wejście na schody. Liam odwraca się by spojrzeć w stronę Louisa, który nadal stojąc w ukryciu, kołysze biodrami z rękami uniesionymi w górę, tańcząc radośnie. Wątpi, że Louis byłby tak zachwycony gdyby to on miał wejść do gabinetu.  
Liam wkracza na schody, drzwi zamykają się za nim powoli, a schody unoszą go coraz wyżej. Ogarnia go panika na myśl, że mógłby tu utknąć do rana, wtedy dyrektor wejdzie do gabinetu, znajdzie go w środku i bez zbędnych pytań wyrzuci ze szkoły.  
Wymyśla tysiąc różnych, kreatywnych sposobów na zamordowanie Louisa, z których przynajmniej cztery z nich wymagać będą użycia otwieracza do konserw.  
Obawy odpływają dopiero kiedy wkracza do gabinetu. Da radę. Uda mu się. Nie został Gryfonem- i najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa Tomlinsona- bez powodu. Jest odważny, prawdopodobnie do granicy głupoty jak powtarza Zayn, ale to zawsze coś.  
Pomieszczenie jest znajome. Między regałami wypełnionymi książkami wiszą portrety wszystkich byłych dyrektorów szkoły, z których większość jeszcze nie zasnęła i mierzy go spojrzeniami wypełnionymi rezerwą.  
-Zgubiłeś się mały Gryfonie?- Pyta jeden z nich.  
-Dzieciaki w dzisiejszych czasach są bezczelne.- Dodał drugi.- Jak on śmie.  
-Nie jestem dzieckiem.- Odpowiada ostro. Ma siedemnaście lat do cholery jasnej.  
-Lepiej żebyś miał dobry powód żeby się tu szwendać o tej porze.- Mówi jeden z portretów.- Czeka cię sporo kłopotów jeśli cię złapią synu.  
-Wiem.- Liam odpowiada prosto i stara się wyciszyć ich rozmowy i skupić się na znalezieniu czegoś co mógłby stąd wynieść.  
W pomieszczeniu jest masa rzeczy. Mógłby spędzić tu cały tydzień przeglądając je wszystkie i wciąż znajdowałby kolejne przedmioty, których przeznaczenia nigdy by nie odgadł. To przypomniało mu jak dostał swój pierwszy list z Hogwartu, jego szok i to jak niedorzeczne mu się wszystko wydawało. Nawet jako jedenastolatek Liam twardo stąpał po ziemi a magia nie pasowała do jego ułożonego, normalnego życia. Teraz jest jego największą częścią, czego nie żałuje w najmniejszym stopniu.  
Właśnie sięga po pióro leżące na dużym dębowym biurku kiedy dźwięk poruszających się schodów zmusza go do odwrócenia się w stronę drzwi.  
-Louis.-Syczy.- Co ty wyprawiasz?  
Schody zatrzymują się, jednak Louis nie pojawia się w zasięgu jego wzroku. W zasadzie nikt się nie pojawia.  
-Nie Louis.- Odzywa się ktoś po jego lewej. Krzyk niemal wyrywa się z gardła Liama, jednak ten gryzie się w język żeby utrzymać go w środku.-Mijałem go na korytarzu. Tańczył, musze przyznać, że był to ciekawy widok.  
-Zayn.  
-Więc domyśliłeś się hasła.- Jego głos dobiega teraz z drugiego końca pokoju.  
-Co się dzieje?- Jeden z portretów domaga się odpowiedzi. Liam też chciałby znać odpowiedz na to pytanie.  
-Oczywiście, że się domyśliłem.- Mówi.- Chociaż wciąż nie wiem dlaczego miałbyś mi pomagać.  
Nagle czuje dłoń na swojej talii, która przesuwa się w górę jego brzucha dopóki nie znika całkowicie. Liam drży i obraca się próbując ustalić, gdzie podział się chłopak, udaje mu się dopiero, kiedy ten się odzywa.  
-Stwierdziłem, że sam się nie domyślisz.  
-Twoja pomoc może nie wyjść twojej drużynie na dobre.- Liam obraca się w stronę z której dochodził głos Zayna.  
Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia - co zaczyna poważnie irytować Liama, bo powinien słyszeć kroki Zayna i ruch jego szat- ciepłe ciało opera się o jego plecy popychając go lekko do przodu i przyciskając do brzegu biurka. Liam gwałtownie zasysa powietrze- to zdecydowanie nie był jęk- i próbuje się odwrócić, jednak Zayn sięga za niego i chwyta pióro, żeby chwilę później odsunąć się na dobre.  
-To wystarczy.- Mówi. Wciąż jest niewidzialny przez co pióro, które trzyma w dłoni wydaje się dryfować w powietrzu.- Powinieneś się pospieszyć. Filch ma obchód na tym piętrze za kilka minut.  
Liam obserwuje szybujące w powietrzu pióro, które po chwili znika na schodach. Kiedy stwierdza, że jest już sam, spogląda na biurko próbując wyrzucić z głowy myśl o ciele Zayna przyciśniętym do jego pleców i starając się nie zastanawiać nad tym co stało się chwilę temu. To wszystko go dezorientuje. Zamiast tego skupia się na wykonaniu zadania. Sięga po czystą rolkę pergaminu i wsuwa ją do kieszeni. Ostatni raz spogląda na rząd portretów modląc się, żeby żaden z nich nie wygadał się dyrektorowi Wiltonowi, choć czuje, że i tak to zrobią.  
Kiedy Liam dociera do schodów wszyscy wycofują się i znikają ze zdobionych ram. Liam wychodzi z gabinetu nie poświęcając im więcej uwagi. Zbiega po schodach i wybiega na korytarz zderzając się z Louisem.  
-Dzięki Bogu.- Louis powstrzymuje go przed upadkiem.-Mógłbym przysiąc, że chwilę temu widziałem lewitujące pióro, myślałem, że...  
-To Zayn.- Przerywa mu Liam.- Sprawdź listę.  
Louis kiwa głową i wyciąga pergamin z kieszeni. Obaj skanują wzrokiem listę dopóki nie odnajdują czerwonego i zielonego ptaszka przy wykonanym zadaniu.- Jesteśmy w grze.- Stwierdza Louis.- Świetnie.  
-Gdyby nie Zayn nie udałoby się nam odhaczyć tego wyzwania.- Liam zastanawia się czy przypadkiem nie zabrzmiał zbyt ofensywnie.  
-Mhm, masz rację.- Mówi Louis zwijając pergamin. Posyła Liamowi zaciekawione, nieco zdezorientowane spojrzenie.- Dlaczego w ogóle podał ci hasło?  
-Nie mam pojęcia.- Liam wzrusza ramionami.- Możemy już wracać? Jeszcze chwila, a przyłapie nas Filch.  
-Jasne.- Louis zgadza się z nim jednak wciąż spogląda na niego z trudnym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy.  
-No co?- Warczy Liam.  
Louis tylko potrząsa głową.- Nieważne.- Mówi.- Chodźmy.  
Liam nie zawraca sobie głowy dopytywaniem, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie otrzyma żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi, jeśli w ogóle jakąkolwiek dostanie.  
_________

Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu lustrując listę Louis zauważa zielony ptaszek przy "rzuć klątwę na nauczyciela". Louis warczy coś niezrozumiałego niskim głosem, odwraca się i wbija wzrok w Harry'ego, który unosi dłoń i macha mu z uśmiechem.  
Zayn natomiast siedzi przy stole Krukonów skupiając całą swoją uwagę na rozłożonej przed nim książce. Jego włosy są dziś bardziej puszyste niż zazwyczaj a Liam nie może powstrzymać się przed zastanawianiem się, czy są tak miękkie na jakie wyglądają. Chce wiedzieć czy jego palce utknęły by w ciemnych kosmykach, czy przeszłyby przez nie gładko. Chce wiedzieć czy gdyby pociągnął za nie wystarczająco mocno z ust Zayna wyrwałby się jęk, chce...  
-Ziemia do Liama.- Louis krzyczy i pstryka palcami przed jego twarzą, co jest nie tylko irytujące ale i niegrzeczne.  
-Co?- Liam odrywa wzrok od Zayna żeby zmierzyć Louisa zirytowanym spojrzeniem.  
-Musisz wyświadczyć mi przysługę.- Mówi.  
Liam marszczy brwi.- Jaką przysługę?- Pyta ostrożnie bo nie bardzo ma ochotę zarobić areszt tak wcześnie rano. Louis wywraca oczami.  
-Nie zamierzam prosić cię o popełnienie morderstwa Liam, sam bym się tym zajął, ale dzięki za entuzjazm. Uwierz mi, wolałbym tego nie robić, naprawdę nie ufam temu Krukonowi i wciąż podtrzymuję stwierdzenie, że ma więcej łusek niż piór, ale w tym przypadku naprawdę nie obejdziemy się bez pomocy Malika.  
-Czekaj, co?- Przeskakuje spojrzeniem z Louisa na Zayna i z powrotem.  
-Cholera, twoje oczy prawie strzelają serduszkami.-Mówi mu Louis.- W każdym razie, niedługo przyjdzie paczka, którą może otworzyć tylko i wyłącznie Harry, a nie weźmie jej od żadnego z nas, dlatego musisz zadbać, żeby to Zayn mu ją przekazał. Jeśli prześlemy ją anonimowo domyśli się że jest od nas. Mam przeczucie, że on i reszta Ślizgonów będą wyjątkowo ostrożni jeśli chodzi o przesyłki, zwłaszcza przez kilka pierwszych dni.  
-Co to za paczka?- Pyta ostrożnie Liam.  
-Czekoladki nasączone prostym eliksirem miłosnym.- Louis odpowiada jakby to było nic wielkiego.- Można go łatwo zneutralizować. To jedno z zadań. Styles zrobi z siebie kretyna i tyle.  
Liam kręci głową. - Wątpię czy Zayn się na to zgodzi..  
-Oczywiście, że się zgodzi.- Stwierdza bez zawahania Louis.- Chłopak zrobi wszystko o co go poprosisz.  
-Nie prawda.- Kłuci się Liam.  
-Tak, tak. -Ucina Louis.-Po prostu go zapytaj. Proszę?  
Liam wzdycha ciężko ale kiwa głową.- Niczego nie obiecuję.- Zaznacza.  
-Jesteś genialne.- Mówi Louis, w jego głosie słychać szczerość przypominająca mu dlaczego w ogóle przyjaźni się z tym maniakiem. Louis jest przytłaczający, czasami trudno go znieść, ale Liam nigdy nie zamieniłby go na nikogo innego.- Idę do biblioteki. Muszę znaleźć zaklęcie, które sprawia, że ubrania stają się niewidzialne. I zanim zapytasz, to potrzebne do zadania z listy.  
Liam ma przeczucie, że w ciągu kilku kolejnych tygodni będą robili dużo szalonych rzeczy, a każdą z nich będą usprawiedliwiać listą.  
________

Kiedy dociera na eliksiry zajmuje miejsce obok Zayna, nie tylko dla Louisa, ale dlatego, że muszą zacząć pracować nad eliksirem, o którym uczyli się poprzedniego dnia. Zayn jest już przygotowany, kociołek stoi na blacie, wokół niego ustawione są potrzebne składniki  
-Niczego nie ruszaj.- Ostrzega go Zayn nie odwracając wzroku od sanguinarii -jak zgaduje Liam-, którą rozrywa na drobne kawałki.  
Chłopak siada ostrożnie, starając się nie poruszyć ławką. Ostatnie czego potrzebuje to spieprzenie organizacji Zayna. Ma właśnie zapytać, czy nie potrzebuje jego pomocy, kiedy chłopak podnosi się z miejsca i odchodzi kierując się w stronę zaplecza. Wraca chwilę później z dwoma kolejnymi składnikami, których Liam nie potrafi rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka, ale jeden z nich pachnie pelargonią i wygląda jak wnętrzności jakiegoś stworzenia, i tym prawdopodobnie jest.  
-W porządku.- Zayn odzywa się dopiero kiedy wszystkie składniki są umieszczone w odpowiednim miejscu.- Chciałbym żebyś czytał na głos instrukcje, powoli, po kolei i po jednej na raz, jasne?  
Liam kiwa głową a Zayn podaje mu notes otwarty na odpowiedniej stronie. Jego pismo jest pochyłe ale wyraźne, łatwe do przeczytania. Znacznie łatwiej je rozszyfrować niż pismo Louisa, stawiającego najmniejsze litery na świecie, które dodatkowo ściska jak najbliżej siebie.  
-Podgrzej kocioł do dokładnie 190,5 stopnia.- Czyta.- Po dodaniu sześciu kropli olejku różanego...  
-Po jednej na raz.- Zayn unosi dłoń powstrzymując go przed dalszym czytaniem. Ostrożnie wkrapla dokładnie sześć kropli olejku zanim unosi różdżkę mamrocząc zaklęcie, które roznieca pod kociołkiem niewielki płomień. Termometrem sprawdza temperaturę i odwraca się do Liama spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.  
-Um.- Liam stara się odnaleźć wzrokiem miejsce, w którym skończył.- Następnie podgrzewaj go przez sześć minut i dodaj wydzielinę z korzenia mandragory... serio? To obrzydliwe.-Zayn ignoruje go skupiając się na tykaniu zegara.  
-Wydostałeś się wczoraj bez problemu?- Pyta nie odwracając wzroku od poruszających się wskazówek.  
-Tak.- Przyznaje.- Swoją drogą, dzięki za podpowiedź.- Dodaje niechętnie.  
-Nie ma o czym mówić.- Zayn wzrusza ramionami.- Serio, ani słowa. Harry obedrze mnie ze skóry jeśli dowie się, że ci pomogłem.- Liam nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
-Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego mi pomagasz, ale zastanawiałem się... Czy nie mógłbyś pomóc mi w jeszcze jednej...  
-Co dalej?- Zayn znowu mu przerywa. Sięga po mandragorę- Liam zwymiotowałby gdyby nie przywykł do podobnych obrzydliwości- i wrzuca ją do kotła.  
-Zamieszaj trzy razy w stronę zgodną z ruchem zegara.- Instruuje.- Następnie uderz różdżką krawędź kotła dwa razy.- Zayn kiwa głową i wykonuje polecenie.  
-Co potem? -Pyta.  
-Odczekaj cztery minuty przed dodaniem piołunu i tojadu.  
Zayn ponownie wbija spojrzenie w tarczę zegara.- W czym miałbym ci pomóc?- Pyta.  
-Chciałbym, żebyś przekazał coś Harry'emu.- Odpowiada Liam.- To wiąże się z listą. Nie jest groźne, ani trujące ale Louis jest przekonany, że weźmie to tylko od osoby, której ufa i...  
-Louis chce, żebym podrzucił najlepszemu przyjacielowi eliksir miłosny.- Zgaduje Zayn. Jego spojrzenie ląduje na nim, wygląda na wkurzonego i rozbawionego jednocześnie-Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?  
-Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego robisz połowę rzeczy, które robisz.-Mówi Liam.- Uznałem, że nie zaszkodzi zapytać, ale szczerze mówiąc nie liczę na to, że się zgodzisz.  
-Zrobię to.- Zayn sięga po piołun.- Ale musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.  
-Co takiego?- Pyta szczerze zaciekawiony. Nawet z milion lat nie zgadłby o co Zayn mógłby go prosić.  
-To nie może być Louis.- Mówi sięgając po tojad.- Nie obchodzi mnie w kim tymczasowo zakocha się Harry, ale to nie może być Louis.- Liam przekrzywia głowę.  
-Dlaczego nie?  
-Następny krok.  
Liam wzdycha, wie, że Zayn nie odpowie na jego pytanie.  
-Zamieszaj dwa razy w stronę przeciwną ruchowi zegara, jeden raz w stronę zgodną z ruchem zegara i pozostaw na niewielkim ogniu przez czternaście minut dopóki barwa wywaru nie zmieni się w siną-szarość.  
Zayn odsuwa kosmyki opadające mu na czoło i zabiera się za mieszanie. Para wydobywająca się z kotła zmusiła jego włosy do zmiany jego idealnego quifa w zwykłą, oklapniętą grzywkę, policzki oblały się różem. Na jego twarzy maluje się skupienie, które Liam zauważa u niego nie pierwszy raz. Kiedy Zayn się w coś angażuje, robi to na poważnie. Czasami Louis zastanawia się dlaczego tiara przydziału nie umieściła Zayna w Slytherinie, ale dla Liama to dość oczywiste. Jeśli faktycznie się mu przyglądasz możesz łatwo stwierdzić dlaczego jest w Ravenclawie. Kiedy się uczy jego oczy błyszczą w skupieniu, bezwiednie zagryza dolną wargę a oderwanie go od pracy jest niemal niemożliwe.  
-Bardzo dobrze.- Madame Lovette spogląda w kociołek Zayna.- Wasza współpraca jest bardzo owocna. Do tej pory osiągnęliście najlepszy rezultat.  
Zayn uśmiecha się lekko zanim jego wargi ponownie zmieniają się w cienką linię. Madame Lovette rusza dalej, poprawia parę Puchonów, którzy zamiast w stronę zgodną z ruchem zegara, zamieszali wywar w stronę przeciwną., przez co zmienił on kolor na ciemną, krwistą czerwień.  
Resztę lekcji Liam spędza na czytaniu na głos instrukcji, do których stosuje się Zayn. Jako pierwsi kończą eliksir, a Madame Lovette chwali ich za idealnie wykonaną pracę. Liam rozważa wspomnienie, że to wszystko zasługa Zayna, a on sam nie zrobił praktycznie nic, ale kiedy obserwuje jak twarz Zayna rozjaśnia się, kiedy ten słyszy pochwałę, jakoś nie może się do tego zmusić.  
Kiedy opuszcza klasę od razu odnajduje Louisa.  
-Zayn zgodził się o ile obiektem westchnień Harry'ego nie będziesz ty.- Szepcze pośpiesznie. Louis wygląda na tak samo zdezorientowanego jak Liam, ale nie mają czasu na dyskusje, muszą pośpieszyć się żeby zdążyć na lekcje po drugiej stronie zamku. Liam ma Opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami a Louis Mugoloznawstwo, z którym Liam i tak bez przerwy mu pomaga.  
________ 

 

Louis ponownie przegląda listę w trakcie obiadu, kiedy na pergaminie pojawia się kolejny ptaszek. Obaj spoglądają w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Harry Styles stoi na jego środku ze spodniami opuszczonymi do kostek. Liam odwraca wzrok, większość obecnych chichocze, kilkoro z nich rzuca czymś w jego stronę. Louis jęczy głośno, wstaje żeby wspiąć się na stół i rozpina spodnie. Chwilę później całe pomieszczenie wypełniają radosne krzyki, Liam ogląda się za siebie zauważając rozdziawioną buzię Harry'ego wpatrującego się w Louisa, który aktualnie zapina spodnie. Wyraźnie z siebie dumny rozgląda się po sali jakby wyzywając kogokolwiek, żeby się odezwał.  
-Tomlinson! Styles!- Liam krzywi się na dźwięk głosu dyrektora. Oczy Louisa otwierają się szerzej.- Kurwa.- Mamrocze.  
-To niezbędne do ukończenia listy.- Liam szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu.  
-Już.- Krzyczy Wilton.  
Niall opada na miejsce Louisa krótką chwilę po tym, jak ten odchodzi od stołu zostawiając listę na blacie.  
-"Rozbierz się publicznie przynajmniej raz."- Czyta Niall. Liam prycha i potrząsa głową.  
-To wymyka się spod kontroli.- Stwierdza.  
-To dopiero początek.- Niall marszczy brwi wpatrując się w pergamin.- " Zjedz całego kurczaka za jednym podejściem- może to zrobić tylko jedna osoba."  
-Idziemy do kuchni poszukać jakiegoś kurczaka?- Liam unosi brew, Niall uśmiecha się szeroko.  
-Można uznać to zadanie za wykonane.  
-Stawiam dziesięć galeonów, że skończę szybciej niż ty.- Liam odpowiada z uśmiecham. Oczy Nialla mrużą się wyzywająco.  
-Zobaczymy.  
______________

Louis nie pojawia się na treningu Quidditcha. Przez swoją małą demonstrację w Wielkiej Sali kolejne dwa wieczory spędzi w areszcie. Liamowi jest mu go trochę żal, ale z drugiej strony, czego innego mógł się spodziewać? Cieszy się, że to nie on odbywa karę, nie dałby tym najlepszego przykładu członkom swojej drużyny.  
Liam uwielbia Quidditcha. Ze wszystkich zadziwiających, niemożliwych rzeczy, które są częścią magicznego świata latanie zajmuje u niego pierwsze miejsce. Nic nie może przebić tego jak czuje się szybując w powietrzu, kiedy wiatr rozwiewa włosy, a poza nieskończonością nieba nie liczy się zupełnie nic. Unoszenie się nad ziemią wywołuje w nim spokój. Żaden mugolski sport nie dorównuje Quidditchowi.  
Poza tym Liam jest dobry, wygrywanie cieszy go niemal tak bardzo jak latanie. Bycie otoczonym przez tłum kibiców skandujących jego imię jest czymś wspaniałym. Zazwyczaj jest bardzo skromny jeśli chodzi o jego umiejętności, jednak nie może powiedzieć, że zdziwiło go, że został wybrany kapitanem. W zeszłym roku poprowadził swoją drużynę do zwycięstwa nie przegrywając ani jednego meczu, chociaż starcie ze Ślizgonami okazało się stosunkowo trudne. Wygrali tylko dlatego, że Louis jest najlepszym szukającym i nawet Harry nie może temu zaprzeczyć.  
Prowadząc ćwiczenia skupia się głównie na przyzwyczajeniu pałkarzy do współpracy. Markus jest weteranem, w drużynie gra już czwarty rok, ale Malarie jest nowa choć zapowiada się na dobrego gracza. Nie mają jednak tak dobrego porozumienia jakie miał Markus z Benem. Ci dwaj byli jak dwie połówki jednego zawodnika. Zawsze przeczuwali swoje kolejne ruchy i wiedzieli gdzie i jak uderzyć. Byli swojego czasu parą najlepszych pałkarzy w całej szkole. Malarie będzie musiała się mocno postarać, żeby dorównać Benowi.  
Liam lata wokół boiska pokrzykując co chwilę na kolegów z drużyny i sprawdzając ich technikę. Kiedy rozgląda się wokół ,zauważa Zayna siedzącego na trybunach. Liam rozpoznaje go od razu. Nikt inny nie ma podobnych włosów czy budowy ciała i nawet jeśli jego twarz jest niewidoczna a dzieląca ich odległość dość znacząca, Liam jest przekonany, że to on.  
Nie zastanawiając się zbacza z kursu i podlatuje w miejsce, które zajmuje Zayn. Chłopak pochyla się nad ksiązką, od czasu do czasu skrobie piórem po pergaminie. Zbliżając się, Liam zauważa jego zaróżowione policzki. Chłopak spogląda na niego zanim ponownie opuszcza wzrok na książkę.  
-Przyglądasz się czy pracujesz?- Liam pyta unosząc się kilka cali nad ziemią. Czuje coś ciepłego w brzuchu na myśl o tym, że Zayn przyszedł specjalnie żeby oglądać jego trening.  
-Nie wiedziałem nawet, że dzisiaj zajmujecie boisko. Po prostu lubię pracować na świeżym powietrzu.- Zayn podnosi na niego wzrok i marszczy czoło.  
-Oh.- Liam stara się nie okazywać zawodu.- Myślałem, że wolisz bibliotekę.  
-Nie zawsze.-Policzki Zayna różowieją jeszcze bardziej.- Czasami lubię zmianę atmosfery, poza tym w bibliotece jest teraz grupa trzeciorocznych Puchonów. Nie mogłem się skupić, więc przyszedłem tu.  
-Daj mi znać jeśli będziemy zbyt głośno. Nie chcemy ci przeszkadzać.- Mówi Liam.- Markus i Jordan trochę za bardzo się nakręcają w trakcie ćwiczeń.  
Zayn zbywa go machnięciem dłoni.-Nie martw się o to.  
-Okay.- Liam wzrusza ramionami i odlatuje zanim może stwierdzić, że przyglądanie się Zaynowi jest ważniejsze niż trening. W połowie drogi odwraca głowę nie potrafiąc nad sobą zapanować. Zayn przygląda mu się. W chwili, w której ich spojrzenia spotykają się, chłopak opuszcza wzrok.  
-Ktoś tu ma wielbiciela.- Zaczepia go Carla.- Na dodatek atrakcyjnego.  
-Kto powiedział, że jest tu dla mnie?- Pyta defensywnie Liam. Ma wrażenie, że jego policzki przybierają podobny odcień różu jaki zauważył u Zayna.  
-Patrzy tylko na jedną osobę.- Wytyka Malarie.- Jako jedyny krążysz wokół boiska, a on nie spuszcza z ciebie wzroku. Może ma słabość do szukających? W końcu przyjaźni się ze Stylesem.  
Liam piorunuje ją spojrzeniem.- Nie powinnaś ćwiczyć z Markusem?  
Malarie posyła mu oczko zanim odlatuje. Liam zaczyna żałować, że przyjął ją do drużyny. Powinien zdecydować się na Julie. Co prawda nie okazała się nawet w połowie tak szybka jak Malarie, ale przynajmniej jest spokojna i ułożona.  
_____

Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu, kiedy sowy wlatują do Wielkiej Sali Liam siedzi obok Louisa. Jeden z ptaków przelatuje nad ich głowami i upuszcza niewielką paczkę na stół tuż przed nimi. Liam jest zadowolony, ma nadzieje, że humor Louisa poprawi się choć trochę po wczorajszej karze jaką musiał odbyć z Harrym.  
-Idealnie.- Louis od razu rozrywa brązowy papier.- Hej, Cher!  
Dziewczyna siedząca obok Nialla przy stole Puchonów odwraca się w jego stronę z uniesioną brwią. Louis przywołuje ją gestem dłoni. Cher wywraca oczami jednak wstaje i idzie w jego stronę. Niall podąża za nią żeby chwilę później zając miejsce obok Liama.  
-To eliksir miłosny?- Pyta sięgając po jasnoróżowe pudełko z wizerunkiem pięknej czarownicy, która zawzięcie uśmiecha się w ich stronę.  
-Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?- Cher pyta z uśmiechem.- Potrzebujesz pomocy w znalezieniu randki?  
-Nie bardzo. W zasadzie potrzebuję twojego włosa.  
Cher mruży oczy.- Na kim go użyjesz? Nie chcę żeby jakiś pierwszoroczniak uganiał się za mną pół dnia Louis.  
-Harry Styles.- Mówi Louis otwierając pudełko. W środku znajduje się buteleczka z różowym eliksirem i pudełeczkiem czekoladek, które należy nim nasączyć.  
-Znowu?- Dziewczyna potrząsa głową z niedowierzaniem.- Jesteś beznadziejny, wiesz o tym?  
-Pomożesz czy nie?- Louis szczerzy się do niej szeroko.  
-Jasne, że tak.- Mówi Cher bez zastanowienia.  
Liam przygląda się jak dziewczyna podaje Louisowi długi, brązowy włos, który chwilę później ląduje w eliksirze, zwijając się i znikając w mgnieniu oka.  
-Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc.- Cher podnosi się z miejsca.  
-Jesteś świetna!- Krzyczy za nią Louis.  
-Tak, tak.- Cher zbywa go machnięciem ręki.  
Kiedy dziewczyna znika, Louis zaczyna napełniać czekoladki eliksirem. Kilka osób przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem, jednak stół Ślizgonów jest zbyt daleko, więc żaden z nich nie może zobaczyć, co robi Louis.  
Liam czułby się z tym źle, gdyby ofiarą żartu niemiał być Harry i gdyby nie robili tego wszystkiego dla tej głupiej, niedorzecznej listy, którą wymyślił. Wszyscy wiedzieli na co się piszą, kiedy godzili się na udział w tym głupim rozejmie.  
-Daj to Zaynowi.- Louis wyciąga pudełko z czekoladkami w jego stronę. Liam kiwa głową i wsuwa opakowanie do kieszeni swoich szat.  
-Myślisz, że je weźmie?- Niall wydaje się wątpić w ten plan. Louis kiwa głową uśmiechając się złowrogo.  
-Bez wątpienia.  
_________  
Wszystko dzieje się w trakcie lunchu. Liam siedzi z Louisem i Niallem po tej samej stronie stołu, tak, żeby mogli obserwować stół Slytherinu. Przygląda się jak Harry częstuje się zaoferowaną przez Zayna czekoladką. Zayn nie wydaje się przejmować faktem, że właśnie pomaga im upokorzyć swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie wygląda na ogarniętego poczuciem winy, jedynie trochę znudzonego.  
Eliksir działa niemal natychmiastowo. W jednej chwili Harry przełyka trzecią z rzędu czekoladkę, a w następnej jego oczy otwierają się szerzej. Chłopak wstaje od stołu, kilku znajomych przygląda mu się z dezorientacją, ale Harry ignoruje ich i rusza w stronę Cher z determinacją na twarzy.  
Dziewczyna podnosi się z miejsca i odsuwa jak najdalej. Podchodzi do ich stołu i chowa się za plecami Louisa i Liama, kiedy Harry spogląda w ich stronę.  
-To był wasz pomysł, teraz go zabierzcie.- Syczy.  
-Cher!- Krzyczy Harry- Nigdy nie miałem zaszczytu patrzenia na kogoś równie pięknego i wspaniałego. Chcę swoim językiem pisać wiersze na twoim ciele.  
Cher prostuje się i krzywi się lekko, kilka osób chichocze.  
-A więc to cię kręci.- Mówi do Harry'ego, który stoi teraz po przeciwnej stronie stołu i wygląda jakby za chwilę miał się na niego wspiąć żeby tylko się do niej dostać. Jego oczy są ogromne i zamglone, kładzie dłoń na sercu.  
-Im bliżej ciebie jestem tym piękniejsza się stajesz.- Wzdycha.- Te kilka metrów które nas dzieli są jak kilometry dzielące nasze serca.- Za jego plecami pojawia się Zayn i chwyta go w talii.  
-Chodź. Trzeba cię stąd zabrać.- Harry tylko strzepuje jego dłoń.  
-Nie zawstydzaj mnie przy miłości mego życia. Cher, proszę, zostań moją...- Zayn zakrywa dłonią jego buzię i lustruje Louisa lekko rozbawionym spojrzeniem.  
-Zadowolony?- Pyta.  
-Bardzo zadowolony.- Odpowiada Louis uśmiechając się wesoło. Wyciąga z kieszeni listę a Liam spogląda mu przez ramię zauważając czerwone odznaczenie przy "Użyj eliksiru miłosnego na członku przeciwnej drużyny."  
Harry wyrywa się z uścisku Zayna, który odciąga go od stołu, nie odrywa wzroku od Cher. Jest wystarczająco otumaniony, żeby nie sprawiać Zaynowi dużego problemu i już chwilę później opuszczają salę z ostatnim "Kocham cię Cher!" na ustach.  
-Nie chciałabym być wybranką tego gościa.- Mamrocze Cher.- " Chcę swoim językiem pisać wiersze na twoim ciele" . Kto mówi takie rzeczy?  
-W sumie ma całkiem ładne usta.- Stwierdza Louis zamyślony. Liam odwraca się w jego stronę z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
-Czy on naprawdę to powiedział?- Pyta Niall.  
-No co?- Louis tylko wzrusza ramionami.- Taka prawda. Nadal mam ochotę go walnąć, ale pod kątem estetyki, jego usta są naprawdę ładne.  
-To dla mnie zbyt dziwne.- Niall wstaje od stołu.- Idziesz Cher?  
Dziewczyna kiwa głową i rusza za nim do stołu Hufflepuffu. Kiedy znikają im z oczu Liam sięga po listę i lustruje ją wzrokiem.  
-Masz jakieś pomysły?- Pyta, Louis potwierdza z uśmiechem.  
-W ten weekend idziemy do Hogsmeade.- Mówi.- Będziemy mogli odhaczyć przynajmniej jeden punkt z listy. Jeśli któryś z nas załatwi sobie randkę we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, poleci kolejny.  
-Kolejny? Co zamierzasz zrobić wcześniej?  
-Kradzież butelki ognistej whiskey z Trzech Mioteł.- Louis uśmiecha się wesoło.- Co prowadzi bezpośrednio do kolejnego punktu, którym jest nawalenie się na boisku do Quidditcha.  
-Więc będziemy kraść.- Stwierdza Liam i oddaje listę Louisowi.- Nie tylko wywalą nas ze szkoły ale jeszcze aresztują.  
Louis uśmiecha się niewzruszony.  
_________

Kiedy wchodzi na eliksiry od razu rusza do swojego stolika. Ich stolika. Zayn jeszcze się nie zjawił, ale jest wcześnie, więc Liam nie jest zaskoczony.  
Spędza kilka minut po prostu siedząc w powoli zapełniającej się klasie, niecierpliwie bębniąc palcami o ławkę. Może czuć niewielkie wyrzuty sumienia z powodu Harry'ego i jest odrobinę przerażony tym jak Zayn zareaguje na jego widok. Ale Zayn bez zastanowienia podchodzi do ich ławki ( od kiedy to ich ławka?) i siada obok niego.  
-Hej.- Mówi i jak zwykle ustawia potrzebne rzeczy w odpowiedniej kolejności. Liam stwierdza, że Zayn ma lekkiego świra na punkcie porządku.  
-Co u Harry'ego?- Liam zmusza się do zadania pytania. Zayn śmieje się lekko i potrząsa głową.  
-W porządku. Ma zamiar zabić Louisa, ale jest w porządku.  
-Więc już znalazłeś antidotum?- Pyta Liam.  
-Mogłem zrobić odrobinę wczoraj wieczorem, żeby podać mu je jak najszybciej. Lepiej żeby wrócił do normy zanim zrobiłby coś czego by naprawdę żałował.- Mówi Zayn.- Swoją drogą, Cher to dobry wybór. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko niej.  
-Zamierzasz pomóc mu w zemście?  
-Oczywiście.- Zayn śmieje się, głośno i bezwstydnie. Liam blednie.  
-Nie zamierza chyba podrzucić eliksiru jakiemuś przypadkowemu Gryfonowi, prawda?- Zayn potrząsa głową.  
\- Ale miedzy nami- Dodaje poważnym tonem.- W najbliższym czasie nie przyjmuj żadnych prezentów.  
-Ja? Dlaczego nie Louis?- Liam marszczy czoło.  
-Nie mówiłem, że to na pewno będziesz ty.- Zayn wzrusza ramionami.- Po prostu daję znać żebyś był ostrożny.  
Dlaczego. Zastanawia się Liam.  
-Okej.- Odpowiada.  
Zayn ponownie wzrusza ramionami i skupia swoją uwagę na nauczycielu odwracając się od niego i tworząc tym samym swoisty, oddzielający ich od siebie mur. Liam wie, że nie powinien mu przeszkadzać. Nie robi tego.  
Kiedy lekcja dobiega końca obaj pakują swoje rzeczy, jednak zamiast jak zwykle ruszyć do wyjścia Zayn zostaje w tyle czekając na Liama.  
-Wybierasz się w ten weekend do Hogsmeade?- Pyta. Liam kiwa głową.  
-Louis chce odhaczyć kilka rzeczy z listy.  
-Domyśliłem się. -Mówi Zayn. Uderza palcami o brzeg swojego krzesła i przechyla głowę.- Gdybyśmy poszli na randkę do Wrzeszczącej Chaty moglibyśmy skreślić to zadanie z listy obu drużyn.  
Liam upuszcza zeszyt, pochyla się żeby go podnieść i ukryć rumieniec, który na pewno zdobi jego twarz.  
-Chcesz się zemną umówić.- Liam stwierdza prostując się . Zayn wzrusza ramionami.  
-Dla listy oczywiście.  
-Jak właściwie miałaby wyglądać randka we Wrzeszczącej Chacie?- Liam zastanawia się unosząc brew.  
-Więc się zgadzasz?- Zayn uśmiecha się szeroko.  
-Być może.  
-Żeby się dowiedzieć będziesz musiał się na niej zjawić.- Odpowiada Zayn.  
-Dobrze.- Wzdycha Liam.- Chociaż nadal nie wiem jak któryś z domów ma wygrać, skoro pomagasz obu.  
-Do zobaczenia w sobotę.- Zayn odchodzi ignorując jego wypowiedź. Liam chce powiedzieć, że zobaczą się jutro na lekcjach, ale Zayn już wychodzi nie poświęcając Liamowi kolejnego spojrzenia, co w sumie nie jest takie złe, Liam wygląda prawdopodobnie jakby uderzył w niego pociąg.

______________

Liam nie dociera tego dnia na ostatnią lekcję. Jest w połowie drogi na zajęcia, idzie za parą Krukonek, które rozmawiają przyciszonymi głosami o Zaynie (Liam wcale nie podsłuchuje, po prostu rozmawiają wystarczająco głośno, żeby mógł je usłyszeć a konkretnie mówią o tym ile Zayn ma tatuaży, więc nie do końca może się powstrzymać) kiedy Louis wbiega w niego niepostrzeżenie i zbija go z tropu.  
Liam wydaje z siebie dziwny odgłos, a dziewczyny idące przed nim odwracają się z zaciekawieniem, jednak zaraz wracają do poprzedniego tematu, kiedy z wywróceniem oczami stwierdzają, że "To tylko Tomlinson i Payne".  
\- Nie idziesz na Opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami.- Informuje go przyjaciel zanim ciągnie go za ramię w przeciwnym kierunku.- Siedziałem na lekcji i przeglądałem listę, kiedy pojawiło się odznaczenie kolejnego zadania.  
-Jakiego zadnia?- Liam marszczy czoło.  
-"Wejdź w posiadanie cennego dla jednego z członków przeciwnej drużyny przedmiotu. Osoba ta musi wcześniej wykonać jedno z zadań."  
-Mogą zabrać coś tylko komuś, kto odhaczył któryś punkt na liście?- Liam patrzy na przyjaciela z rozdziawioną buzią. Louis energicznie kiwa głową.  
-To albo ty albo ja skarbie.  
Obaj ruszają pędem, ignorując nauczyciela Wróżbiarstwa, którego wymijają z pośpiechem i puszczają mimo uszu jego uwagi dotyczące biegania po korytarzach. Wbiegają po schodach po dwa stopnie na raz, Louis z trudnością łapie oddech, ale Liam nie zwalnia nawet kiedy jego nogi zaczynają boleć, bo naprawdę nienawidzi schodów, nie ważne jak bardzo wysportowany się wydaje.  
Liam dociera do portretu Grubej Damy i ma właśnie wykrzyczeć hasło, kiedy Louis powstrzymuje go, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
-Jakich uczniów wpuściłaś do środka wciągu ostatniej godziny?- Pyta władczo, a Gruba Dama mruży oczy.  
-Nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać na pytania, które ktoś wyszczekuje w moją stronę. Wróć kiedy nauczysz się odrobiny dobrych manier a może zmienię zdanie.  
-Bardzo panią proszę.- Liam próbuje ją zmiękczyć, w tym celu odsuwa Louisa na bok. Dorośli raczej nie przepadają za Louisem, za to Liama uwielbiają.- Jest pani wspaniała w wykonywaniu swojej pracy i żaden z nas nigdy nie posądziłby pani o niedopełnienie obowiązków, ale mamy powody, by sądzić, że ktoś z innego domu...  
-Styles.- Gruba Dama przerywa jego wywód uśmiechając się tęsknie.- On i ta ładna dziewczyna, jak jej było? Leanne? Byli tu nie tak dawno temu. Całowali się, nie wpuściłabym ich do środka, ale chłopak był uroczy, a dziewczyna tak w niego zapatrzona, że pomyślałam, że ten jeden raz...  
-Nie.- Louis przerwa jej, jego oczy mają wielkość spodków.- Nie zrobiłaś tego.  
-Właśnie że zrobiłam.- Kobieta uniosła buntowniczo podbródek.- Młoda miłość wisi w powietrzu, nie to, że mógłbyś coś o tym wiedzieć. Wątpię, żeby jakakolwiek szanująca się młoda dama mogłaby poświęcić ci chociaż chwilę swojego czasu.  
Louis warczy przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
-Skrzeloziele. - Liam mówi cicho, przerażenie ogarnia go powoli ale skutecznie. Nie ma pojęcia co mogliby zabrać. Nie ma zbyt wiele cennych przedmiotów, ale te, które posiada są dla niego bardzo ważne, jak zdjęcie jego rodziny czy pamiątki z Mistrzostw Świata Quidditcha, na których był z Niallem i jego rodzicami.  
-Nie powinniście być przypadkiem na lekcjach?- Woła za nimi Gruba Dama, kiedy obaj z Louisem przeciskają się do pokoju wspólnego.  
-Zamorduję go.- Louis brzmi przerażająco poważnie. - Przysięgam.- Mówi kierując się w stronę sypialni.- Obedrę go ze skóry i sprzedam ją gajowemu, który nakarmi nią testrale.  
To, że ktoś był w ich pokoju jest oczywiste, kiedy tylko otwierają drzwi. Strona Louisa nie zmieniła się ani trochę, czego nie można powiedzieć o części Liama. Kołdra na jego łóżku jest skotłowana, wszystkie szuflady wysunięte a szafa otwarta na oścież. Skrzynia znajdująca się w nogach jego łóżka jest w podobnym stanie, Harry wyraźnie chciał, żeby wiedzieli kto padł ofiarą kradzieży.  
-Kurwa.- Liam rusza w stronę łóżka mamrocząc pod nosem.- Muszę wiedzieć co zabrał.  
-To musi być coś, co ma dla ciebie jakąś wartość.- Przypomina mu Louis, kiedy bez zastanowienia poprawia pościel na łóżku przyjaciela. Liam przekopuje skrzynię. Po chwili może stwierdzić, że niczego w niej nie brakuje. Niczego, co miałoby dla niego jakieś znaczenie. Układa rzeczy w odpowiednim porządku, w środku panuje bałagan, jakby Harry przerzucał wszystkie rzeczy w poszukiwaniu czegoś konkretnego. Zamyka wieko i kieruje się w stronę stolika nocnego, z ulgą zauważa oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie, przeszukując resztę szuflad i szafę stwierdza, ze wszystkie pozostałe przedmioty są na swoim miejscu.  
-Sprawdzę komodę.- Już po chwili wie, że nikt do niej nawet nie zajrzał, wszystko wygląda na nietknięta i idealnie ułożone, zupełnie tak jak zostawił wszystko rano.  
Louis zbliża się powoli do własnego łóżka ze zmarszczonym czołem. Przyklęka i sięga pod nie wyciągając pudełko, które Liam miał okazję widzieć ledwie kilka razy. Liam wie, że jest tam niewiele rzeczy, tylko najważniejsze pamiątki Louisa. Rysunek od jednej z jego sióstr, bilety z kina, w którym byli zeszłego lata (to był jego pierwszy w życiu film, przez tydzień wakacji, który spędził u Liama, Louis zaciągnął go do kina cztery razy). Był tam też zegarek, który był w jego rodzinie od pokoleń oraz znicz, podpisany przez Jorgana Bilbourne'a.  
-Zniknął.- Szepną Louis i zamknął pudełko.- Znicz, który złapałem w pierwszym meczu. Nie ma go. Bałagan w twoich rzeczach był tylko odwróceniem uwagi. Nie chciał, żebyśmy wiedzieli co wziął, więc sprawił, żeby wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby zabrał coś tobie.  
\- Odzyskamy go Louis. Dostaniesz go z powrotem.- Liam zapewni go ostrożnie i siada na łóżku.  
-Oj będzie.- Louis prostuje się, w jego oczach płonie gniew.- Zamierzam go kurwa zamordować.  
Louis kieruje się w stronę wyjścia, Liam idzie za nim, nie do końca pewny, czy przyjaciel mówił poważnie. Louis nie zwalnia. Zbiega po schodach, długimi krokami pokonuje pokój wspólny i popycha drzwi nie czekając na Liama, który żeby dotrzymać mu kroku jest zmuszony truchtać.  
-Pieprzony skurwysyn.- Mamrocze Louis.- Ogolę mu łeb, i wepchnę kłaki do gardła, żeby się nimi udławił. Wsadzę mu stopę tak głęboko w dupę, że będzie pluł moimi skarpetami.  
-Masz dziś na sobie skarpety?- Pyta Liam. Louis posyła mu spojrzenie, które bez trudu mogłoby go zabić.  
-To bez znaczenia.  
-Ale wiesz, że ma teraz lekcje, tak?- Liam wciąż truchta za przyjacielem w stronę Wielkiej Sali.  
-Poczekam na niego.- Mówi Louis.- Ma Zielarstwo.  
Liam gryzie się w język zanim ma szansę zapytać skąd Louis zna rozkład zajęć Harry'ego. Chłopak ściska w dłoni różdżkę, z której końca wydobywają się iskry a Liam naprawdę nie ma ochoty być tym, w którego zostanie ona wycelowana. Zamiast tego odwraca się na pięcie i rusza w kierunku z którego przyszli. Idzie na drugie piętro, nie zatrzymując się zanim nie dociera do klasy, w której odbywają się lekcje Numerologii. Puka lekko w ciężkie drzwi i popycha je.  
-Pan Payne.- Nauczycielka Numerologii, Madame Bentlam unosi jedną z rudych brwi.- Mogę w czymś pomóc?  
Liam stara się uśmiechnąć przekonująco.  
-Um. Przyszedłem po Zayna... Zayna Malika. Dyrektor Wilton potrzebuje ucznia, który mu pomoże, a Zayn jest prefektem, więc...  
-Malik.- Bentlam nie potrzebuje więcej informacji.  
Chwilę później Zayn pochodzi do niej ze zmarszczonym czołem. Kiedy zauważa Liama zdezorientowanie widoczne na jego twarzy zmienia się w mieszankę irytacji i niedowierzania.  
-Tak proszę pani?  
-Wygląda na to, że dyrektor potrzebuje twojej pomocy.- Kobieta kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu.- O ile to możliwe wróć przed końcem lekcji. Jeśli ci się to nie uda Jessica dostarczy ci notatki.  
-Dziękuję.- Zayn wychodzi na korytarz. Kiedy zamykają się za nimi drzwi chwyta Liama za ramię i, jak wcześniej Louis, ciągnie go w dół korytarza.  
-Poważnie? -Zayn syczy zdenerwowany.-Wyciągnąłeś mnie w połowie lekcji.  
Liam posyła mu przepraszające spojrzenie i wyszarpuje ramię z uścisku.  
-Wiem, w innych okolicznościach bym tego nie zrobił, ale Louis...  
-To, że kilka razy pomogłem ci wyjść z tarapatów, nie oznacza, że możesz wyciągać mnie z lekcji żebym rozwiązywał twoje problemy Gryfonie.- Zayn mówi z pogardą a do Liama dociera, że tym razem jest faktycznie bardzo zły.- Możesz mieć gdzieś szkołę i swoje oceny, ale ja naprawdę chcę coś w życiu osiągnąć.  
-Wydaje ci się, że mi na tym nie zależy?- Liam przystaje i gapi się na niego.  
Zayn obraca się na pięcie i zrównuje z nim. Wkłada dłonie do kieszeni i spogląda Liamowi w oczy. Jego policzki przybrały czerwony odcień, ramiona są wyraźnie napięte.  
-Nie wygląda na to, że obchodzi cię cokolwiek poza wydurnianiem się z Tomlinsonem i Horanem.  
Liam cofa się o krok, niemal upadając. Chce powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę, jednak gniew wypełnia go po brzegi.  
-Przyszedłem po ciebie tylko dlatego, że twój pieprzony przyjaciel ukradł Louisowi coś cennego, a mój przyjaciel prawdopodobnie go za to zamorduje, więc pomyślałem, że chciałbyś odzyskać jego własność, zanim Louis będzie miał szansę go dopaść, ale nieważne. Zapomnij o tym, to nie twój problem i nie powinienem nawet zastanawiać się nad proszeniem cię o pomoc. Możesz być pewien, że więcej nie popełnię już tego błędu.  
W oczach Zayna przemyka gniew, irytacja i skrucha zanim chłopak wydaje z siebie sfrustrowany odgłos i odwraca się od niego. Zupełnie jak wcześniej z Louisem, Liam może albo zostać w tyle, albo za nim truchtać, nie ma innego wyjścia.  
Zayn nie odzywa się ani słowem przez całą drogę przez zamek i jego błonia. Listopadowe powietrze jest ostre i rześkie, Liam otula się szczelniej i chowa twarz przed smaganiem wiatru. Zayn wydaje się zupełnie nieporuszony chłodem, gniew wydaje się ogrzewać go wystarczająco, kiedy kroczy w stronę szklarni.  
Louis stoi tuż przed wejściem, wciąż ściskając w dłoni swoją różdżkę. Nie kwestionuje obecności Zayna, zamiast tego nieprzerwanie kroczy w tą i z powrotem i mamrocze pod nosem, bez przerwy wymyślając kolejne sposoby, którymi mógłby uśmiercić Harry'ego. Zayn również go ignoruje ograniczając się jedynie do otwarcie drzwi do szklarni i wejścia do środka.  
Liam obserwuje go przez okno. Chłopak rozmawia najpierw z nauczycielem, później podchodzi do Harry'ego, który uśmiecha się szeroko i kiwa głową na zadane mu przez przyjaciela pytanie. Kiedy twarz Zayna pozostaje bez wyrazu jego uśmiech blednie a twarz przybiera defensywny wyraz. Chwilę później Harry wzdycha i podaje Zaynowi niewielki przedmiot, który Zayn chwyta i bez słowa rusza w stronę wyjścia.  
-Proszę.- Zayn rzuca znicz celując prosto w Liama.- Nigdy więcej. I tym razem mówię poważnie, zrozumiałeś Payne? Jeśli wolicie wygłupiać się zamiast chodzić na lekcje, w porządku. Ale nie warzcie się mnie w to wciągać.  
Zayn odwraca się i nie poświęcając mu kolejnego spojrzenia, rusza w stronę zamku zostawiając Liama wrośniętego w ziemię z dziwnym uczuciem ciążącym w żołądku.  
Jego relacja z Zaynem nigdy nie była najlepsza. Krukon zawsze drażnił się z nim i wybuchał gniewem. Czasami zdarzały się te rzadkie okazje, kiedy uśmiechał się do niego czule. Jednak Zayn nigdy jeszcze nie był na niego tak bardzo wściekły. I jeśli Liam miałby być szczery, wcale mu się nie dziwi. Powinien się domyślić, że Zayn będzie zły. W końcu jest jedyną znaną Liamowi osobą, która tak bardzo przykłada się do nauki.  
-A temu o co chodzi?- Louis w końcu przystaje w miejscu.  
Liam wyciąga dłoń w jego stronę, wciąż zaciska palce wokół złotego znicza. Louis uśmiecha się szeroko sięgając po niego.  
-Kochaś zrobi dla ciebie wszystko, nieprawdaż?  
Liam przecząco kręci głową.  
-Najwyraźniej nigdy więcej.  
_______________

Radość Louisa nie trwa długo. Już podczas kolacji powraca na wojenną ścieżkę, na szczęście Liam nie musi tego znosić, bo chłopak odsiaduje karę.  
Tego wieczora nie widzi już Zayna, który nie pojawia się na kolacji. Harry przyłapuje go na zerkaniu w stronę stołu Ravenclawu. Liam zastanawia się nad zapytaniem o niego jednego z Krukonów, ale stwierdza, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. Gdyby Zayn chciał się z nim zobaczyć na pewno by się pojawił, a jest przecież zupełnie odwrotnie.  
Zamiast tego, postanawia zaczekać do następnego dnia i podczas lunchu prosi o pomoc Nialla. Blondyn porusza znacząco brwiami, jednak Liam zaprzecza wszelkim aluzjom, że jest Zaynem w jakikolwiek sposób zainteresowany. Zdecydował się prosić Nialla o pomoc tylko dlatego, że zawdzięcza Zaynowi tak wiele, że stracił już rachubę.  
Ma u niego dług za krycie go, kiedy na trzecim roku opuścił bardzo ważny wykład z Zielarstwa, za zaklęcie, które przywróciło jego skórze normalny kolor po tym jak na drugim roku jeden ze Ślizgonów zmienił odcień jego skóry na zgniłą zieleń. Za incydent na czwartym roku, kiedy gdyby nie Zayn, z pewnością uderzyłby o ziemię spadając z miotły podczas meczu Quidditcha.  
Prawie spóźnia się na eliksiry. Kiedy zajmuje miejsce obok Zayna, ten prycha i z premededytacją wpatruje się w ścianę. Liam podsuwa w jego kierunku niewielką paczuszkę. Spojrzenie Zayna opada na pakunek, jednak szybko podnosi wzrok i z powrotem wbija go w ścianę. Liam czeka, wie, że chłopak się złamie i faktycznie dzieje się tak chwilę później.  
-Co to?- Pyta zwracając się do Liama ze zmarszczonym czołem. Liam wzrusza ramionami.  
-Rozpakuj i sprawdź.  
Zayn wygląda na bardziej niż trochę niepewnego, trochę jakby rozważał podniesienie się z miejsca i wyrzucenie pakunku do kosza bez poświęcania mu nawet sekundy uwagi. Jednak jego długie, szczupłe palce zwinnie rozrywają opakowanie.  
-Czekoladowe kociołki.- Stwierdza Zayn wpatrując się w ciastka.  
-Na ucztach zjadasz ich przynajmniej z piętnaście.- Wyjaśnia Liam.- Pomyślałem, że musisz bardzo je lubić, więc...  
Zayn mruży oczy i chwyta jedno z ciastek, w chwili, w której się w nie wgryza, jego powieki trzepoczą i opadają, długie rzęsy sięgają policzków.  
-Chcę się na ciebie gniewać.- Mówi, przełykając z wciąż przymkniętymi powiekami.- Ale to naprawdę cholernie trudne przez twoją twarz, przynoszenie mi ciastek i tak dalej.  
-Czy to znaczy, że mi wybaczasz?- Liam pyta szczerząc się jak kretyn.  
Zayn otwiera oczy. Wciąż jest ostrożny, ale w jego spojrzeniu kryje się ciepło.  
-Może.- Mówi tajemniczo.  
-Mogę jedno ciastko?  
-Nie.  
-Dostałeś trzy.- Dąsa się Liam.  
\- I mam zamiar zjeść je wszystkie.- Zayn wkłada do buzi drugą połowę pierwszego ciastka. Jego usta wykrzywiają się lekko, jakby próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodzi. Liam odbiera to jako zwycięstwo.

________________

 

Kara Louisa kończy się w piątek. Akurat tego dnia Liam zarządził trening. Muszą zacząć ćwiczyć naprawdę ostro, pierwszy mecz jest już w następny piątek, a nie mogą pozwolić sobie na przegranie ze Slytherinem.  
Kiedy są w powietrzu Liam rzuca drobne przedmioty, takie jak klucze od składziku na miotły czy monety, które wygrzebał z kieszeni, po które nurkuje Louis. Wtedy Liam mówi mu o randce-nie-do-końca-randce, na którą umówił się z Zaynem następnego dnia.  
-Więc to tylko dla listy, czy umówiliście się na poważnie?- Louis pyta, nawet nie próbuje złapać kluczy, które uderzają z brzękiem o ziemię. Liam przygląda się jak metal błyszczy w słońcu.  
-Lista, to wszystko dla listy.  
-Jesteś pewien?- Louis unosi brew.  
-Stuprocentowo pewien.  
-A czy chcesz żeby umówił się z tobą na poważnie?  
Liam marszczy czoło, jego wnętrzności skręcają się w supeł.  
-Dlaczego miałbym tego chcieć?- Pyta, w pełni świadomy tęsknej nuty we własnym głosie, którą Louis bez wątpienia wyłapał i uśmiechnął się wszechwiedząco.  
-Lata seksualnego napięcia skarbie.- Stwierdza prosto Louis.- W którymś momencie będziecie musieli się złamać. Myślę, że skończycie albo pieprząc się do nieprzytomności albo naskakując na siebie. Możliwe nawet, że jedno i drugie.  
Liam traci łączność ze światem zewnętrznym kiedy wyobraża sobie jak czułby się, gdyby ciało Zayna było przyciśnięte do jego ciała, bez zbędnych warstw ubrań. Jak wyglądałby Zayn ze skórą pokrytą cienką warstewką potu, zarumienionymi policzkami i włosami zmierzwionymi przez przebiegające przez nie nieprzerwanie palce Liama. Jego umysł pogrąża się w marzeniach. Zastanawia się jakie dźwięki wydawałby z siebie chłopak, gdyby Liam ocierał się o niego, gdyby objął ustami jego...  
-Jezu Chryste.- Louis dławi się śmiechem, zakrywa dłonią usta próbując jednocześnie nie zsunąć się z miotły.- Ty naprawdę chcesz się z nim być.  
Liam patrzy na niego sceptycznie. Wcale nie chce z nikim być. Nawet jeśli Zayn jest nieopisanie atrakcyjny, a Liam nie do końca jest hetero. Ale nigdy by się im nie udało. Zayn ledwie go toleruje, a i to, kiedy ma lepszy dzień. Liam nie ma określonego typu partnera, ale do tej pory spotykał się jedynie z graczami Quidditcha zaczynając od Puchonki, Melanie kiedy byli na trzecim roku a skończywszy na Jonah, Gryfonie, z którym przeżył swój pierwszy raz i który w zeszłym roku skończył szkołę. Zayn pod żadnym względem nie wpisuje się w schemat. Większość czasu spędza w bibliotece, pochylony nad książkami a na mecze chodzi tylko jeśli gra w nich drużyna Ravenclawu i to tylko dlatego, że nie ma wyboru i musi wspierać swój dom.  
-Po prostu złap klucze.- Zrzędzi Liam.  
Louis nurkuje z alarmującym tempem. Jeszcze niedawno Liam zamartwiałby się o bezpieczeństwo przyjaciela, ale Louis jest naprawdę dobry w tym co robi i podrywa się w górę w ostatniej sekundzie, zanim ma szansę rozpłaszczyć się na ziemi i jakimś sposobem udaje mu się chwycić pęk kluczy. Zatrzymuje się u boku Liama kilka sekund później.  
-Czyżbyś wreszcie przyznawał się przed samym sobą do tego, co od lat jest dla wszystkich oczywiste?- Louis rzuca mu klucze.- Czy nadal masz zamiar udawać, że nie jesteś bezpowrotnie w nim zakochany?  
Pod pretekstem pracy nad taktyką ścigających Liam oddala się od Louisa, żeby ten nie mógł drążyć tematu. Liam nie jest zakochany w Zaynie. On nawet go nie lubi. I naprawdę, naprawdę musi znaleźć nowego najlepszego przyjaciela. Musi ogłosić jakiś casting czy coś w ten deseń. Liam nienawidzi Louisa.  
____________________

Sobotni poranek przynosi pierwsze w tym roku opady śniegu. Nie jest to żadna poważna śnieżyca, ledwie kilka płatków opadających leniwie z ciemnego nieba, nie wystarczających żeby pokryć ziemię choćby cienką warstwą puchu ale w idealnej ilości, by wypełnić powietrze wirującymi kryształkami.  
Liam uwielbia śnieg. Kocha oglądać zamek pokryty czapami białego puchu. Lubi fakt, że zimą tak naprawdę nigdy nie jest całkiem ciemno, kiedy kryształki pokrywające wszystko wokół odbijają najmniejsze nawet promyki światła. Nie może się tego doczekać.  
-Obrzydlistwo.- Louis jęczy wyglądając przez okno.- Śnieg.  
-To znaczy, że nie idziesz z nami do Hogsmeade?- Liam uśmiecha się szeroko.  
\- Oczywiście, że idę.- Louis odchodzi od okna lekko skrzywiony.  
Markus nadal chrapie, Ben wyszedł kilka minut wcześniej na śniadanie. Liam wstał tego dnia dużo wcześniej i wybrał się do łazienki. Jako kapitan drużyny Gryfonów posiadał kilka przywilejów, w tym możliwość korzystania z łazienki prefektów. Czasami, kiedy po dobrym meczu wszyscy świętowali w pokoju wspólnym, Liam schodził na dół i napełniał niesamowicie ogromną wannę wodą i dodawał do niej swojego ulubionego cytrusowego płynu do kąpieli. W ten sposób relaksował spięte mięśnie.  
Liam przeszukuje szuflady próbując znaleźć coś wystarczająco wygodnego i ciepłego co nie byłoby jednocześnie częścią szkolnego mundurka.  
-Więc...- Louis podchodzi do niego i opiera się o szafę.- Idziesz z nim na miejsce czy spotykanie się później?- Chłopak zagląda mu przez ramię i sięga po czerwony sweter.- Czerwień zdecydowanie jest twoim kolorem. Włóż to.  
-Dzięki.- Liam wciąga ubranie przez głowę.- Powiedział, że spotkamy się przy wejściu do chaty o trzeciej.  
-Niall nie idzie z nami.- Informuje Louis.  
-Dlaczego nie?- Liam marszczy brwi. Ich troje zawsze chodziło razem do Hogsmeade. Niall zawsze zaciąga ich do Świńskiego Łba, przyjaciel jego ojca pracuje za barem i częstuje ich ohydnie ciepłym piwem za każdym razem kiedy się tam pojawiają. Resztę dnia spędzają szwędając się po wiosce, Liam zazwyczaj przystaje na jednej kolejce podczas gdy Louis i Niall piją przynajmniej trzy lub cztery pod rząd.  
Louis posyła mu zadowolony uśmiech.  
-Mogłem przypadkiem zdobyć hasło do dormitorium Slytherinu.- Przyznaje.- I z dobrych źródeł wiem, że wszyscy Ślizgoni będą dzisiaj w Hogsmeade, więc Niall bez problemu będzie mógł wkraść się do pokoju Harry'ego i zabrać coś, co jest mu drogie. I tak odhaczymy kolejny punkt na liście.  
-Naprawdę myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? Kiedy zabrali twój znicz nie byłeś zadowolony.- "Niezadowolony" to spore niedopowiedzenie, Louis był w stanie z zimną krwią zamordować człowieka.  
-Karma to suka, zupełnie jak ja.- Odpowiada wesoło Louis. Liam przewraca oczami i poprawia sweter.  
-Jak wyglądam?  
-Skąd to pytanie? Próbujesz zaimponować Malikowi?- Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie.  
-Odpieprz się.- Mamrocze Liam i odwraca się do niego plecami. Chwyta portfel i wsuwa do kieszeni płaszcza razem ze swoją różdżką. - Idziesz czy masz zamiar siedzieć tu i do końca dnia rozmyślać o Harrym i moim nieistniejącym życiu miłosnym?  
-Jeśli twoje życie miłosne nie istnieje, to wytłumacz mi dlaczego to ty wybierasz się właśnie na randkę, kiedy ja zamierzam ukraść butelkę alkoholu, w której będę mógł zatopić smutki?  
Liam krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Wypowiedź Louisa nie jest warta strzępienia języka.  
-Nie jestem przesadnie dramatyczny.- Zaznacza Louis.  
-Ja nic nie mówiłem.-Liam unosi dłonie w obronnym geście.  
-Czy zamkniecie się w końcu do jasnej cholery?!- krzyczy Markus  
Louis mruży oczy i kieruje różdżkę w stronę jego łóżka. Chwilę później kołdra unosi się nad nim obracając się w powietrzu. Louis wybiega z pokoju, zanim Markus ma szansę odpowiedzieć podobnym zaklęciem, Liam rusza za nim zatrzymując się tylko na krótką chwilę, żeby krzyknąć "Przepraszam".  
Razem zmierzają do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie spotykają jedynie kilka osób. Większa część uczniów zdążyła już wyjść do Hogsmeade, podczas gdy reszta wciąż gniła w łóżkach. Liam nie ma nic przeciwko temu, bo oznacza to, że będzie mógł zjeść śniadanie w nieco bardziej cichej i spokojnej atmosferze nawet jeśli tuż obok będzie siedział Louis, który i tak znajduje się teraz w swoim własnym świecie. Dziobie widelcem jedzenie niemal nic nie wkładając do buzi i ignoruje pytania Liama, który pyta go, czy dobrze się czuje.  
Kiedy docierają do Hogsmeade jest kilka minut po południu. Drobinki śniegu wciąż wirują w powietrzu, Louis strzepuje je z włosów z markotnym wyrazem twarzy.  
-Najpierw do Magicznych Dowcipów Wesley'ów?- Pyta skinąwszy w stronę wielobarwnej witryny sklepowej. Uczniowie wylewają się ze sklepu a ich miejsce zajmują kolejni, którzy wyjdą niedługo obładowani przeróżnymi wynalazkami Wesley'ów.  
-Jasne.- Liam wzrusza ramionami.  
W chwili, w której przekraczają próg sklepu, otacza ich kakofonia dźwięków. Głosy klientów, pobrzękiwania, krzyki, wrzaski, i śmiechy mieszają się z okazjonalnym popłakiwaniem i dźwiękami klaksonu. Kiedy Liam po raz pierwszy odwiedził to miejsce, był oszołomiony nawałem kolorów i dźwięków. Magiczny świat różnił się od tego, w którym spędził pierwsze jedenaście lat swojego życia i nawet teraz potrafił go porządnie skołować. Zdążył już przywyknąć do tego miejsca, wie, że Louis zaprowadzi go prosto na zaplecze, gdzie wstęp mają tylko pracownicy i wyjątkowi klienci.  
Louis przez ostatnie dwa lata spędzał kilka tygodni wakacji pracując w filii sklepu na ulicy Pokątnej. Ta praca do niego pasowała, Louis kochał to miejsce. W dodatku dostał zniżkę pracowniczą, a gdyby było to możliwe, Liam jest przekonany, że pozwoliliby mu tu zamieszkać.  
-Joseph.- Louis uśmiecha się wesoło dotarłszy do lady.- Masz coś dla mnie?  
Mężczyzna ubrany w uniform Magicznych Dowcipów odpowiada mu uśmiechem.  
-Tak się składa, że mam. Tylko jestem zawalony robotą, więc po prostu idź na tyły i nie dotykaj niczego oznaczonego etykietką "niebezpieczne" i "do przetestowania".  
-Nawet bym o tym nie pomyślał.- Louis ewidentnie kłamie i sięga do pudełka z cukierkami. -"Jeden kęs sprawia, że użytkownik staje się niewidzialny na krótki okres czasu (do piętnastu minut). Skutki uboczne nie są jednoznacznie określone, ale mogą nimi być wymioty, utrata wzroku i silna wysypka".- Czyta.- Nic dziwnego, że są określone jako "niebezpieczne".- Mówi i wsuwa opakowanie do kieszeni.  
Liam sięga po pudełko z czekoladkami znajdujące się na bezpiecznej półce, opisane jako czekoladki "Zrób to w końcu". "Na te kilkustronicowe eseje, które odkładałeś na ostatnią chwilę. Czekoladki Zrób to w końcu utrzymają cię na nogach, w pełni skupienia przez całą noc. Ostrzeżenie: maksymalna polecana dawka to trzy czekoladki. W ciągu 72 godzin nie zaleca się spożycia więcej niż jednego opakowania."  
-Weź je.- Nakazuje Louis.- Niedługo mamy semestralne egzaminy sprawdzające, mogą się nam naprawdę przydać.  
Liam kiwa głową i trzyma pudełko w dłoni, kiedy wędrują wzdłuż kolejnych półek. Jakiś czas później każdy z nich trzyma o wiele za dużo rzeczy, na które z pewnością ich nie stać. Louis przebiera je i odkłada na bok, wszystko co wydaje mu się niewarte swojej ceny. Używają jego zniżki (nawet jeśli technicznie rzecz biorąc jest tylko byłym pracownikiem, Joseph pozwala mu z niej korzystać) żeby móc zapłacić za resztę.  
-Przypomnij mi później, żebym poprosił mamę o przysyłanie mi większej ilości pieniędzy.- Mówi Louis kiedy wychodzą ze sklepu.  
Liamowi zostało niewiele oszczędności, akurat tyle, żeby wystarczyło mu na kupienie sobie czegoś do jedzenia i picia Pod Trzema Miotłami. Zastanawia się czy powinien zostawić trochę pieniędzy na wypadek gdyby Zayn zechciał pójść gdzieś jeszcze poza Wrzeszczącą Chatą, ale w końcu decyduje, że lepiej będzie jeśli wyda wszystko. Wtedy będzie miał wymówkę, jeśli Zayn faktycznie zasugeruje wybranie się gdzieś jeszcze. Louis myli się co do tego, że Liam lubi Zayna, i nie chce dawać mu kolejnych powodów do nabijania się z niego. Gdyby poszli do Herbaciarni u Pani Puddifoot, Louis nie szczędziłby mu złośliwości przez przynajmniej tydzień.  
Kiedy docierają do Trzech Mioteł, bar jest niemal po brzegi wypełniony uczniami Hogwartu. Liam wyławia w tłumie Josha i Cher siedzących z Corbinem i Willow przy stoliku, przy którym stoją jeszcze dwa wolne krzesła i rusza w ich stronę razem z Louisem, który przepycha się łokciami przez tłum próbując przecisnąć się między stojącymi zbyt blisko siebie krzesłami zanim w końcu opada na jedno z wolnych miejsc tuż obok Cher. Reszta wita go kiedy Liam kieruje się w stronę lady i zamawia dwa piwa kremowe.  
Liam niesie napoje do stolika i siada obok przyjaciela. W chwili, w której podsuwa Louisowi kufel, ten odzywa się wesoło.  
-Zostało ci jakieś pół godziny do spotkania ze swoim kochasiem.  
Liam jęczy i uderza Louisa w tył głowy.  
-Jakim kochasiem?- Pyta Josh. Cher uśmiecha się głupawo.  
-Czy ty i Malik w końcu powiedzieliście sobie jak bardzo się kochacie?  
Liam bierze łyk kremowego piwa postanawiając ich ignorować. Po tym jak kończy swój drugi kufel (za który zapłacił Louis w formie przeprosin) zostaje mu mniej więcej dziesięć minut do spotkania z Zaynem. Liam wstaje i ignorując gruchanie Cher i szelmowską minę Louisa lawiruje między stolikami kierując się w stronę wyjścia.  
Chłód panujący na zewnątrz nieprzyjemnie kontrastuje z ciepłem wnętrza Trzech Mioteł. Śnieg pada coraz gęściej i wygląda na to, że tym razem faktycznie osiądzie na ziemi w postaci warstwy białych drobinek, które już zaczynają ją pokrywać, nie topniejąc od razu jak robiły wcześniej.  
Liam pochyla głowę i rusza znajomą ścieżką prowadzącą do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Mijają go uczniowie próbujący schować się przed zimnem, ich policzki są zaczerwienione a włosy wilgotne od śniegu. Rzadko który jest ubrany odpowiednio do pogody, jakby dzisiejsze opady śniegu były dla nich niespodzianką.  
Skręcając w dróżkę prowadzącą prosto do chaty jest przekonany, że spotka Zayna opierającego się o ogrodzenie, czekającego cierpliwe na jego przybycie. Ale nie widzi go tam.  
Liam marszczy czoło, rozgląda się wokół i podchodzi do płotu. Opiera się o niego i czeka, domyślając się, że Zayn może się nieco spóźnić.  
Śnieg nie przestaje padać, a jego uszy zaczynają odmarzać. Liam żałuje że nie włożył czegoś cieplejszego, jego dłonie przybrały czerwony odcień a on sam niemal drży z zimna. Wsuwa dłonie do kieszeni i pochyla głowę, żeby śnieg nie dostawał się do jego oczu.  
Po upływie dwudziestu minut Liam obraca się tyłem do dróżki i spogląda na budynek. Może Zayn czeka na niego w środku? Czy wspominał coś o wejściu do chaty? Liam nie może sobie przypomnieć, więc rusza w jej stronę. Wacha się wchodząc po schodach. Liam nie jest strachliwy, ale w ciągu kilku lat, ledwie garstka uczniów postawiła stopę w chacie i każde z nich opowiadało okropne (choć prawdopodobnie przesadzone) historie o tym co zdarzyło się w środku.  
Liam zbiera się do kupy i otwiera drzwi na oścież. Przekracza próg i rozgląda się.  
Jest w dużym pomieszczeniu, które, jak się domyśla służyło kiedyś jako salon. Pod jedną ze ścian stoi stara, zniszczona kanapa, po całym pokoju porozrzucane są przeróżne części połamanych mebli. Każdy centymetr widocznej powierzchni pokrywa kurz, Liam kicha i rozgląda się wokół. Przez przesłonięte kartonem okna ledwie wpada odrobina światła.  
-Zayn?- Woła Liam, mimo, że doskonale wie, że nikt mu nie odpowie. Oczywistym jest, że nikt nie był w środku od przynajmniej kilku miesięcy. Zayna zdecydowanie tam niema.  
Liam cofa się zamykając za sobą drzwi i idzie z powrotem w stronę ogrodzenia. Czeka tam kolejne dwadzieścia minut zanim postanawia się poddać; Zayn nie zamierza się pojawić. Zastanawia się czy coś mu wyskoczyło, czy cała ta sprawa była jednym wielkim żartem, którego ofiarą jest Liam.  
Przynajmniej Louis wciąż siedzi ze znajomymi Pod Trzema Miotłami. Liam kieruje się właśnie w stronę stolika przy którym siedzą, kiedy dzwonek sygnalizujący wejście kolejnych klientów oznajmia przybycie Harry'ego i kilku innych Ślizgonów.  
Liam nie zastanawiając się nad tym co właściwie robi, podchodzi grupki. Harry spotyka jego spojrzenie i zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do lady, Liam nie przystaje dopóki nie staje z nim twarzą w twarz.  
-Widziałeś Zayna?  
Harry patrzy na niego ostrożnie.  
-Dlaczego pytasz?  
-My erm... mieliśmy spotkać się o trzeciej, ale nie pojawił się na miejscu.- Liam czuje się idiotycznie przyznając się do tego. Harry prawdopodobnie nie ma o niczym pojęcia.  
-Oh!- Na twarz Harry'ego wstępuje wyraz zrozumienia. Chłopak uśmiecha się do Liama.- Coś mu wypadło, tak mi się wydaje. Co nie jest takie złe, bo nie wydaje mi się, że chodzenie że sobą to dobry pomysł, kiedy obaj jesteście członkami przeciwnych drużyn.  
Liam czuje kiełkujące w nim rozczarowanie, jednak zdusza je w zarodku.  
-Nie chodzimy ze sobą. Chcieliśmy tylko odhaczyć jeden z punktów na liście.  
-Tak ci powiedział?- Harry marszczy brwi. Odgarnia wilgotne włosy opadające mu na oczy.- Myślałem, że... nie ważne. W porządku. Wszystko w porządku.  
Liam kiwa głową i w ciszy idzie do stolika. W ostatniej chwili odwraca się jednak.  
-Powiedział chociaż dlaczego nie udało mu się przyjść?  
-Wydaje mi się, że umówił się z którymś z Krukonów. Nie znam szczegółów. - Harry wzrusza ramionami zanim odwraca się i podchodzi do lady.  
-Jasne.- Liam mamrocze cicho.- Dzięki.  
Liam rusza do stolika i opada na krzesło obok Louisa, który spogląda na niego zdziwiony.  
-Nie powinieneś być teraz na randce z Zaynem?  
Liam wzrusza ramionami jakby nie bardzo go to wszystko obchodziło, a tak właśnie jest. Skoro Zayn nie uznał ich spotkania za wystarczająco ważne by się na nim pojawić, Liam też nie przywiązywał do tego większej wagi.  
-Najwyraźniej coś mu wyskoczyło.  
-Oh.- Louis patrzy na niego ze współczuciem.  
-Biedactwo.-Cher kładzie dłoń na jego udzie w pocieszającym geście. Liam posyła tej dwójce stanowcze spojrzenie.  
-Macie świadomość, że mam to gdzieś? Wszystko było dla listy. To nawet nie miała być prawdziwa randka.  
-Jasne ze nie.- Mówi Louis protekcjonalnie.  
-Nieważne.- Liam zbywa go machnięciem dłoni.- Możemy już wracać do zamku?  
-Jeszcze chwila.- Mówi Louis i grzebie w kieszeniach spodni.-Nie wrócę dopóki nie będę miał pewności, że Niall wykonał zadanie. Do tego czasu chcę mieć Stylesa na oku.  
Liam przewraca oczami i przygląda się jak Louis skanuje wzrokiem listę. W pewnej chwili podsuwa pergamin pod jego nos i wskazuje palcem na punkt numer 27. "Zaproś kogoś na randkę i wystaw go". Zaraz obok niego stoi zielony ptaszek.  
-Wiesz co?- Liam pyta i wyrywa listę z dłoni Louisa.- Naprawdę myślałem, że Zayn chce nam pomóc, ale jeśli bawi się w ten sposób, to my też możemy się tak bawić.  
-Zabawmy się!- Krzyczy Louis.- Hej, Styles!  
Liam podnosi głowę i zauważa Harry'ego, który trzyma w dłoni dwa kufle i marszczy czoło odwracając się w stronę Louisa.  
-Co?  
-Pieprz się.- Louis mówi jasnym głosem i uśmiecha się szeroko.  
Harry olewa go. Liam zapada się na krześle i zastanawia się skąd w nim tak silne poczucie zdrady. Czy Zayn naprawdę umówił się z nim tylko dlatego, żeby go olać? Czy naprawdę mógłby to zrobić? Prawdopodobnie tak i to wystarczy, żeby Liam obiecał sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie poprosi go o pomoc i nie przyjmie podawanej prze niego ręki. Od teraz są przeciwnikami i Liam nie zamierza zachowywać się jakby było inaczej.  
-Właściwie nie jest tak źle.- Louis wyrywa go z zamyślenia.- Możesz pomóc mi zwinąć butelkę Ognistej Whiskey.  
Jeśli miałby być szczery, Liam nie bardzo chce wpakować się w kłopoty ale stwierdza, że nawet jeśli ich złapią, Louis znajdzie sposób żeby ich z nich wyciągnąć.  
-Jasne.  
-Super.- Louis nachyla się w jego stronę.- Okay, więc plan jest taki. Podejdziesz do baru i zajmiesz czymś barmankę, a ja wezmę Niewidzialne Toffee, wkradnę się za ladę i wezmę butelkę. Kiedy będzie po wszystkim klepnę cię dwa razy w ramię, potem możemy wracać do zamku.  
-Czy Niewidzialne Toffee nie było oznaczone jako niebezpieczne?- Liam brzmi nieco niepewnie.  
-Co się stanie w najgorszym wypadku?  
Liam naprawdę, naprawdę nienawidzi kiedy Louis zadaje to pytanie. Zanim może podać przynajmniej sto różnych odpowiedzi, Louis wstaje z krzesła i pokazuje Liamowi, że ma zrobić to samo. Cher i Josh przyglądają się im się z rozbawieniem, jednak żadne z nich nie próbuje interweniować. Liam nie jest pewny czy to świadczy za ich przyjaźnią czy przeciwko niej.  
Liam podnosi się z miejsca i podchodzi do baru. Kobieta stojąca za ladą nie może mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat, ma ogniście rude włosy i wita się z miłym uśmiechem.  
-Podać ci kolejne piwo skarbie?  
Liam kręci głową i pokasłuje.  
-Ja um...- Kaszle ponownie.- Zastanawiałem się, co dodajecie do piwa? Wydaje mi się, że mogę mieć alergię.  
Oczy kobiety otwierają się szerzej, kątem oka Liam dostrzega otwieranie się drzwiczek barowych. Wie, że to Louis, bo wygląda to jakby otwierał je duch.  
-O jejku.- Kobieta sięga przez ladę i unosi jego podbródek.- Zauważyłeś może pokrzywkę? Czujesz nudności? Któraś z części ciała spuchła?  
Liam kręci głową.  
-Boli mnie tylko gardło.- Mówi z nadzieją, że brzmi przekonująco. Louis jest znacznie lepszym aktorem, Liam zawsze czuje się okropnie, kiedy musi kłamać.  
-Hm.- Barmanka zastanawia się przez chwilę.- Nie mam pojęcia co mogłoby wywołać taką reakcję. Nikt nigdy nie pochorował się po moim piwie.  
Liam znowu kaszle.  
-Wcześniej nigdy się to nie zdarzało. To pierwszy raz.  
-Już wiem.- Kobieta prostuje się nagle.- Ostatnio dodaję do piwa odrobinę gałki muszkatołowej. Wielu docenia jej subtelny smak. Może to przez nią wystąpiła reakcja alergiczna?  
Liam przygląda się jak butelka Ognistej Whiskey nagle unosi się z półki na której wcześniej stała i znika, prawdopodobnie pod płaszczem Louisa.  
-To może być to.- Mówi Liam.  
-Za momencik ci coś przyniosę.- Barmanka odwraca się i kuca, zaglądając pod ladę..- Nie ruszaj się, zaraz temu zaradzimy.  
Wzrok Liama znowu ląduje na drzwiczkach, które ponownie się poruszaj. Na szczęście kobieta jest zbyt zajęta mieszaniem różnych składników i dużym kubku. Ktoś stuka go w ramię.  
-Daj mi minutkę.- Szepcze.  
-Będę czekać na zewnątrz. -Głos Louisa rozbrzmiewa z lewej strony  
Liam kiwa głową i spokojnie czeka na powrót barmanki. Kiedy ta w końcu się pojawia, w dłoni trzyma kufel wypełniony spienioną, parującą, szarozieloną cieczą pachnącą siarką. Liam krzywi się ale przyjmuje naczynie i osusza je całkowicie mimo, że ciągnie go na wymioty.  
-Lepiej?- Barmanka pyta z nadzieją.  
Liam zmusza się do przełknięcia resztki napoju.  
-Dużo lepiej.  
Kiedy za Limem zamykają się drzwi, po Louisie nie ma śladu. Liam marszczy czoło i zastanawia się, czy Louis wciąż jest niewidzialny, ale chwilę później słyszy odgłosy wymiotów. Liam zagląda zza rogu, gdzie Louis, zgięty w pół wymiotuje w zaspy śniegu. Pudełko z resztą toffee leży kilka cali od niego. Liam podchodzi i podnosi je z ziemi.  
"Może wywoływać wymioty", czyta. Louis prostuje się tylko po to, żeby posłać Liamowi piorunujące spojrzenie.  
___________

Spotykają się z Niallem dopiero podczas obiadu. Chłopak wskakuje na miejsce obok Louisa i rzuca w niego jakimś przedmiotem uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.  
-Łatwe jak cholera.- Mówi sięgając po miskę z ziemniakami.  
Louis sięga po rzecz, którą rzucił Niall, okazuje się, że jest to bransoletka. Jest mocno znoszona, jej brzegi są widocznie przetarte. Chłopak posyła przyjacielowi uśmiech i wciąż ściskając ją w dłoni zerka na listę.  
-Odhaczone.- Mówi.  
Liam zerka w stronę stołu Ravenclawu. Zayn patrzy na niego zagryzając wargę. Nie odwraca spojrzenia, kiedy dociera do niego, że Liam przyłapał go na gapieniu się, zamiast tego niezręcznie unosi dłoń, która opada w dół, kiedy dziewczyna siedząca obok niego przykuwa jego uwagę.  
-Daj mi to.- Liam wyciąga dłoń. Louis jest jednak zbytnio zaabsorbowany listą, żeby zwrócić na niego uwagę. - Louis. Bransoletka. Dawaj mi ją. Teraz.- Warknął.  
-Jakiś ty niecierpliwy.- Louis nie wygląda na poruszonego, kiedy podaje przyjacielowi żądany przedmiot. Liam wstaje od stołu, jego wzrok wciąż spoczywa na Zaynie.- Czekaj. Dokąd się wybierasz? Liam?  
Liam ignoruje te pytania i rusza w stronę Zayna. Dziewczyna siedząca obok niego podnosi spojrzenie, za nią podąża reszta jego znajomych jednak Liam nie zwraca na nich uwagi zamiast tego podchodzi bliżej i upuszcza bransoletkę na kolana Zayna.  
-To Harry'ego.- Zayn marszczy czoło wpatrując się w błyszczący łańcuszek.  
-Wiem. Teraz jesteśmy kwita.- Mówi Liam.  
Liam odwraca się z zamiarem wrócenia do własnego stołu, Zayn wstaje i chwyta go za ramię. Liam wywraca oczami i obraca się stając przodem do niego.  
-Co?  
Zayn drapie się w kark.  
-Chodzi o dzisiejsze spotkanie. Ja, um...  
-Nie przejmuj się tym. Odhaczyłeś kolejną pozycję z listy, dobra robota..- Liam przerywa mu bezpardonowo wzruszając ramionami.  
-Co? Nie miałem...  
-Do zobaczenia na eliksirach.- Liam cofa się.- Miłego weekendu Zayn.  
Kiedy Liam siada z powrotem na swoim miejscu Louis przygląda mu się ze zdezorientowaniem i ogląda się przez ramię spoglądając na Zayna.  
-O co chodziło?- Louis marszczy brwi domagając się odpowiedzi. Liam wzrusza tylko ramionami.  
-Niall, podasz mi marchewkę?  
Niall spełnia jego prośbę  
-Co się stało? Myślałem, że miałeś iść dziś z Malikiem na randkę.  
-Zayn go wystawił.- Odpowiada za niego Louis.- Liam udaje, że nie jest z tego powodu smutny, chociaż to oczywiste, że jest po uszy zakochany w nadętym Krukonie z powodów wciąż nikomu nieznanych.  
-Nie jestem.- Liam zaprzecza nie przerywając napełniania swojego talerza marchewką.- Ani smutny ani zakochany. Jeśli mam być szery, to nic nie mogłoby obchodzić mnie mniej.  
Louis wzdycha ciężko.  
-Chciałbyś wybrać się ze mną na boisko i upić się Ognistą Whiskey, którą dzisiaj zwinąłem?  
Liam kiwa głową i napycha buzię jedzeniem ostentacyjnie omijając Zayna wzrokiem przez resztę wieczoru.  
_________  
O jedenastej trzydzieści razem z Louisem wymyka się z pokoju. Gruba Dama nie zapomina wypomnieć im, że godzina policyjna już minęła, jednak obaj puszczają jej uwagę mimo uszu i ruszają schodami w dół starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Z końca różdżki Louisa wydobywa się światło, Liam ukrywa butelkę whiskey w kieszeni płaszcza. Jest trochę ciężka i Liam wyraźnie czuje jak płyn porusza się przy każdym jego kroku.  
-W lewo.- Mówi Louis niespodziewanie, a Liam skręca i rusza za nim szybkim tempem.  
Odgłos ich kroków niesie się echem przez pusty korytarz, nie mogą jednak temu zaradzić. Jeśli zwolnią, szansa, że zostaną złapani będzie taka sama jak gdyby biegli. To nie ich pierwszy raz, więc powinno być w porządku.  
Liam skręca w prawo i niespodziewanie zderza się z kimś. Louis krzyczy zaskoczony, Niall syczy próbując go uciszyć.  
-Zamknij się do kurwy nędzy. To tylko ja.  
-Ty mały irlandzki skurwielu.- Warczy Louis.- Myślałem, że to Filch.  
-Powinienem się za to obrazić.- Niall marszczy czoło.- Filch jest na piątym piętrze. Kilka minut przed tym jak wymknąłem się z pokoju wspólnego, ktoś odpalił fajerwerki. Słyszałem jak krzyczał o tym do profesor Hallstorm.  
-Idealnie.- Louis odwraca się.- To znaczy, że możemy bez problemu przejść obok szklarni.  
Niall potwierdza skinieniem głowy. Chłopcy cofają się w stronę, z której dopiero przybyli. Ponownie skręcają w lewo i w prawo, Louis zapala różdżkę i popycha drzwi wejściowe otwierając je na oścież. Światło może zobaczyć co najwyżej gajowy.  
-Kurwa.- Louis mruczy strzepując z włosów białe kryształki.- Zapomniałem o śniegu. To w ogóle nie będzie przyjemne. Nie pozwól nam zamarznąć na śmierć Liam.  
Liam krzywi się.  
-Dlaczego akurat mnie to mówisz?  
-Bo to ty jesteś tym odpowiedzialnym.- Mówi Louis.- W teorii.  
-W teorii.- Powtarza Liam.  
Louis uśmiecha się w jego stronę i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu potrząsając nim lekko.  
-Wiesz, że cię kochamy Li.  
-Właśnie.- Potwierdza Niall.- Jesteś jak wujek, który zabrania nam robić głupot a potem i tak nam z nimi pomaga.  
Liam przewraca oczami.- Nieważne. Mam klucze do składziku na szkolne miotły. Powinna tam być jakaś plandeka lub coś innego pod czym moglibyśmy się schować przed śniegiem, myślę, że znajdzie się też kilka krzeseł.  
-Dzięki Bogu.- Mówi Louis.- Kiedy tylko skończę szkołę wyprowadzam się do ciepłych krajów. Nigdy więcej zimy, tylko lato przez dwanaście miesięcy w roku. Opalę się i będę spędzał całe dnie na plaży nie przejmując się resztą świata.  
Zanim docierają na boisko, włosy Louisa zmieniają się w mokry bałagan, Niall nie wygląda lepiej. Przynajmniej Liam nie ma takiego problemu, z tym, że jego uszy niedługo odmarzną na amen.  
-Może powinniśmy wrócić?- Liam pyta zanim wyciąga różdżkę i mamrocze -Lumos  
-Nie ma mowy.- Mówi Louis stanowczo. - Musimy to zrobić skoro już tu przyszliśmy. Poza tym, pijemy Ognistą Whiskey, ona nas rozgrzeje.  
-Skoro tak twierdzisz.- Liam rusza w stronę pomieszczenia, w którym trzymają sprzęt sportowy i szkole miotły. Wyciąga z kieszeni pęk kluczy i otwiera szopę wiedząc, że właśnie nadużywa powierzonej mu władzy. Mimo wszystko wolałby nie siedzieć nawalony do nieprzytomności na zimnej ziemi, z warstwą śniegu przykrywającą go od stóp do głów.  
Liam nie znajduje plandeki, ale natrafia na namiot, co nieco go zaskakuje. Z pomocą Nialla wynosi go na zewnątrz. Okazuje się, że to nie do końca namiot. Nie taki jaki zabierali ze sobą na rodzinny kemping, tylko konstrukcja z czterema nogami, które można wbić w ziemię i materiałem, który powstrzymuje śnieg przed spadaniem im na głowy rozciągniętym na górze. Kiedy rozstawiają dach, Louis wyciąga trzy ogrodowe krzesła, wyglądające na dość stare i ustawia je pod nim.  
Liam odkręca butelkę z whiskey i bierze pierwszy łyk. Alkohol pali przed całą drogę w dół przełyku, chłopak krzywi się na to doznanie. Kiedy podaje Louisowi butelkę odczuwa już pierwsze efekty jego działania. Jego ciało ogrzewa się nagle, jakby ktoś rozpalił w jego żołądku gigantyczne ognisko. Nie jest to nieprzyjemne, zwłaszcza przy zimnie panującym na dworze.  
-Za pokonanie Ślizgonów.- Mówi Louis i unosi butelkę do ust. Odchyla głowę do tyłu i bierze dużo większy łyk niż Liam. Kiedy się prostuje, jego twarzy wykrzywia grymas.  
-Kurwa, jak to piecze.  
Liam odbiera butelkę od Nialla kiedy ten upija łyk i sam pije kolejną porcję. Przeklina się w duchu za nie pomyślenie o przyniesieniu popitki, która załagodziłaby palenie w gardle.  
Pół godziny później, butelka w ponad połowie pusta a świat wiruje wokół Liama. Nie czuje się zbyt trzeźwo i jest przekonany, że wypił znacznie więcej niż Niall i Louis, którzy bądź co bądź znacznie lepiej tolerują alkohol.  
Jego myśli z jakiegoś powodu odpływają do Zayna, Liam próbuje zdusić nagły, palący gniew, ale przez whiskey i tak wszystko w nim płonie.  
-Myślicie, że naprawdę zaprosił mnie tylko żeby wykreślić zadanie z tej głupiej listy?- Pyta Liam.  
-Co mówiłeś skarbie?- Louis ściska w dłoni butelkę, którą odbiera mu Niall. Liam wzdycha z irytacją.  
-Zayn. Myślisz, że zaprosił nie na randkę tylko przez listę?  
Louis i Niall milczą przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu Niall przerywa ciszę.  
-Pozwoliłeś mu się wytłumaczyć?  
Liam potrząsa głową wpatrując się w wirujące w powietrzu płatki śniegu.  
-Nie. Nie chciałem usłyszeć głupiej wymówki.  
-Myślę, że to po prostu wielkie nieporozumienie.- Stwierdza głośno Louis. Zawsze jest taki, kiedy pije.- To oczywiste, że się w tobie kocha.  
Liam prycha i sięga po alkohol, który Niall podaje mu bez zastanowienia. W tej chwili nawet nie pali tak mocno jak poprzednio. Jest niemal znośnie.  
-Myślę, że mogę go lubić.- Mówi Liam miękko.- Chyba.  
Louis parska śmiechem,  
-A więc tak się to robi. Wlej w Liama pół butelki whiskey a zacznie przyznawać się do rzeczy, które dla wszystkich są oczywiste. Będę musiał to sobie zapisać.  
-Nie bądź dupkiem.- Liam próbuje spiorunować go spojrzeniem, choć prawdopodobnie zawodzi. Nie bardzo się tym przejmuje.- To nie takie złe.- Podnosi butelkę na wysokość oczu.- Może nawet przyjemne.  
-Jesteś nawalony.- Niall chichocze.  
-Nie jestem.- Zaprzecza Liam. Nie jest nawalony, jedynie przyjemnie podchmielony. Co to, to nie. Z resztą, gdyby faktycznie był nawalony, nie potrafiłby przejść po linii prostej. I dokładnie to zamierza zrobić, jednak w momencie, w którym podnosi się z krzesła, zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie tak mocno, że nie może nawet spojrzeć na wprost.- Woah.  
Louis i Niall śmieją się z niego, kiedy opiera się o krzesło próbując utrzymać równowagę. Odwraca się i spogląda na drugą część boiska. W oddali zauważa migające światełko. Przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że wyobraźnia płata mu figle, jednak światło zbliża się coraz bardziej i tak, zdecydowanie wydobywa się ono z różdżki. Kurwa. Kurwa.  
-Chłopaki.- Mówi Liam- Ktoś idzie.  
-Kurwa.- Louis wstaje z krzesła.- Gdzie zakrętka? Liam, daj mi ją, teraz.  
Liam przeszukuje kieszenie, w lewej znajduje zamknięcie od butelki. Próbuje rzucić ją przyjacielowi, jednak jego cel jest okropny i przedmiot ląduje obok Louisa, który podnosi zakrętkę, zabezpiecza płyn przed wylaniem i chowa butelkę z alkoholem do kieszeni dokładnie w chwili, w której w zbliżająca się postać zjawia się z zasięgu ich wzroku.  
-Zayn.- Liam jest odrobinę zaskoczony.  
Zayn nie ma na sobie nic poza koszulką, dla utrzymania ciepła otula się ramionami. Jego oczy zwężają się, kiedy spogląda na Liama.  
-Siedziałem właśnie z Harrym w pokoju Ślizgonów, kiedy sprawdzał listę, nagle obok "upij się na boisku szkolnym" pojawił się czerwony ptaszek. Pomyślałem, że na pewno cię tu nie znajdę, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że śnieży? I że jest dawno po północy? Poza tym...  
-Rozchmurz się Krukonie.- Louis odzywa się ściskając w dłoni butelkę z Ognistą Whiskey.- Dołączysz?  
Liam z trudem rusza w stronę Zayna, raz po raz ślizgając się na oblodzonej ziemi.  
-Wyglądasz jakbyś zamarzał.- Stwierdza, jego słowa są ledwie zrozumiałe nawet dla jego samego. Liam marszczy brwi i wypycha język z buzi, zezuje w dół sprawdzając, czy jest tak duży jak mu się wydaje.  
-Wyglądasz jakbyś był porządnie nawalony. - Odpowiada Zayn. Chłopak unosi ciemną brew, a Liam chce ją pogłaskać, sprawdzić jakie są w dotyku brwi Zayna Malika. Unosi dłoń próbując sięgnąć do twarzy Zayna, która okazuje się jednak zbyt daleko.  
-Mówiłem.-Wtrąca Niall. Liam odwraca się by spiorunować go spojrzeniem i niemal upada na ziemię zanim czyjeś ręce nie pomagają mu wrócić do pionu.  
-Aw.- Grucha Louis.- Malik znowu rusza na ratunek. Gdzie znajdę sobie takiego rycerza w lśniącej zbroi Niall? Chcę swojego Zayna.  
-Nie.- Liam chwyta przód koszulki Zayna i przyciąga go do siebie/- Ten jest mój.  
Jego słowa są najwyraźniej bardzo zabawne, bo obaj Niall i Louis wybuchają śmiechem. A przecież Liam mówi śmiertelnie poważnie.  
Jedna z dłoni Zayna przesuwa się z talii Liama na jego policzek, długie palce głaszczą go delikatnie.  
-Dobrze się czujesz?- Pyta.  
Liam kiwa głową, bo tak, czuje się dobrze, z tym, że nie do końca. W zasadzie wcale nie czuje się dobrze. Jest mu bardzo przykro i to przez Zayna. Liam kręci głową  
-Gniewam się na ciebie.  
-Możesz gniewać się na mnie siedząc?- Pyta Zayn.  
Liam zastanawia się przez chwilę i w końcu kiwa głową.  
-Ale nie zamierzam cię puścić.- Dodaje, bo tak właśnie jest. Jego dłonie zaciskają się na cienkiej koszulce Zayna. Bardzo cienkiej koszulce. Jedna z dłoni Liam puszcza materiał, chłopak próbuje ściągnąć z siebie płaszcz, z zamiarem podania go Zaynowi, jednak okrycie upada na ziemię.  
-Powinieneś zabrać go do środka.- Sugeruje Louis.- Jest konkretnie pijany.  
Zayn z trudem pochyla się żeby podnieść płaszcz, Liam wciąż zaciska dłoń na materiale jego koszulki. Chłopak prostuje się i spogląda na Liama.  
-Pewnie masz rację. Jakie jest hasło do waszego pokoju wspólnego?  
Louis prycha.  
-Patrz bo ci powiem. Pewnie wypaplałbyś je Stylesowi, a Merlin wie co ten idiota zrobi z tą informacją. I tak musieliśmy zmienić hasło po tym jak ostatnio się włamał.  
Zayn wydaje z siebie jęk frustracji, na jego czole pojawiają się zmarszczki. Liam śmieje się cicho- w zasadzie chichocze, ale jeśli ktokolwiek nazwałby wydany przez niego dźwięk chichotem, pewnie by go zabił- i sięga dłonią do jego czoła głaszcząc je delikatnie dopóki zmarszczki nie znikają. Skóra Zayna jest bardzo miękka. Liam chce ją pocałować. W zasadzie chce całować Zayna wszędzie.  
Liam nachyla się, akurat kiedy Zayn się odzywa.  
-W porządku, zabiorę go do siebie.  
-Dobry pomysł.- Stwierdza Louis.- Żegnaj Liam. Spotkamy się ponownie w innym życiu moja mała, dzielna duszyczko.  
-Louis jest trochę dramatyczny.- Liam szepcze Zaynowi wprost do ucha.  
Zayn wzdycha i bezskutecznie stara się uwolnić swoją koszulkę z uścisku palców Liama.  
-Nie mogę zabrać cię do zamku, dopóki mnie nie puścisz.  
-Nie chcę cię puszczać.- Dąsa się Liam.  
-Kiedy jesteś pijany zachowujesz się jak dziecko- Mówi Zayn, kiedy w końcu odzyskuje koszulkę na własność. Splata swoje palce z palcami Liama. - Widzisz? Nie puszczasz mnie, tylko zmieniasz pozycję.  
Liam ściska dłoń Zayna czując się nagle dużo cieplej.  
-Okej.- Mówi.  
Zayn po raz ostatni ogląda się na Nialla i Louisa zanim wyprowadza Liama z prowizorycznego namiotu, ciągnąc go za rękę. Liam potyka się kilka razy. Stara trzymać jak najbliżej Zayna, który pachnie cytrusami i mimo, że zdecydowanie nie ubrał się odpowiednio do pogody, wciąż jest przyjemnie ciepły.  
-Liam?- W głosie Zayna słychać niepewność, kiedy porusza palcami.-Puszczę teraz twoją dłoń, będzie ci łatwiej iść.  
Liam ledwie go słyszy.  
-Jestem zmęczony.- Mówi, jego powieki opadają ciężko.- Bardzo, bardzo zmęczony.  
-Wspaniale.- Zayn jęczy i uwalnia dłoń. Przenosi ją na talię Liama, a Liam zarzuca ramię przez kark Zayna, mając przeczucie, że o własnych siłach nie utrzyma się na nogach zbyt długo.- Jesteś cholernie ciężki, wiesz o tym?  
-Nie bądź wredny.- Upomina go Liam.  
-Stwierdzam fakty.- Zayn wbija palce w bok Liama, co okazuje się bardzo przyjemne.  
-Czekałem na ciebie prawie godzinę.- Mamrocze Liam nie do końca świadomy co tak naprawdę mówi. Marszczy brwi niezadowolony, naprawdę nie chciał tego powiedzieć.  
Zayn zatrzymuje się a Liam nie przerywa marszu, przez co niemal upada, zanim Zayn pomaga mu odzyskać równowagę.  
-To nie był dobry pomysł.- Mówi Zayn cicho, kiedy ruszają z miejsca. Są już blisko zamku, Liam spogląda w górę, przyglądając mu się dokładnie. Zawsze był taki duży, czy po prostu urósł? Nagle Liam czuje się bardzo mały.  
-Dlaczego?- Pyta, kiedy przypomina sobie, co powiedział Zayn.  
-Bo mieliśmy tylko wykonać zadanie.- Liam bardziej wyczuwa niż widzi wzruszenie jego ramion.- A gdybym tam poszedł, chciałbym czegoś więcej. Więc nie poszedłem. Harry miał ci powiedzieć, najwyraźniej zapomniał.  
-Lub specjalnie nic nie powiedział.- Sugeruje Liam.- Jest dupkiem. Nie mam pojęcie czemu się z nim przyjaźnisz. Jesteś taki miły. Chociaż czasami nie jesteś. Może też jesteś dupkiem.  
Zayn parska śmiechem.  
-Nie jestem pewien czy to komplement, czy wyzwisko.  
-Oba.  
Zayn zatrzymuje się bez ostrzeżenia i odsuwa się od Liama, który wydaje z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk, nie podoba mu się to.  
-Już prawie jesteśmy w zamku.- Mówi Zayn.- Zaczekaj sekundę.  
Liam próbuje utrzymać się na nogach, chwieje się lekko, jednak w zasadzie udaje mu się stać prosto, kiedy czeka aż Zayn zrobi to co ma zrobić. Chwilę później patrzy jak Zayn wyciąga różdżkę i tak jak wcześniej w składziku na szczotki, stuka go jej końcem w czubek głowy. Uczucie zimna ogarniające jego ciało wywołuje u niego drżenie, ale nie zastanawia się nad tym, bo chwilę później Zayn znika, a Liam zaczyna panikować.  
-Zayn.- Woła go cicho.- Zayn, gdzie...  
-Tu jestem.- Zayn ponownie umieszcza ramię wokół talii Liama, którego mózg ma problem z przetrawieniem całej tej sytuacji. Liam wie, że istnieje coś takiego, jak zaklęcia niewidzialności, ale jest trochę za bardzo pijany, żeby to zrozumieć, a fakt, ze Zayn jest tuż obok, mimo, że wcale go nie widać, jest okropnie dezorientujący.- Bądź cicho dopóki nie znajdziemy się w pokoju wspólnym. Możesz to zrobić?  
-Mogę.- Mówi Liam z pewnością, kiedy razem z Zaynem ruszają naprzód.- Na pewno mogę. Na pewno.  
-Liam.  
-No tak, przepraszam.  
Wchodzą do zamku przez inne drzwi, niż te, którym Liam wyszedł z Louisem i Niallem. Zayn prowadzi go przez ciemny korytarz, potem w górę, schodami, które wydają się nie mieć końca.  
-Nienawidzę schodów.- Mamrocze Liam.  
-Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu.- Zayn informuje go spokojnie.  
U szczytu schodów znajdują się drzwi. Liam przygląda się im w poszukiwaniu klamki jednak nie zauważa nić poza kołatką w kształcie orła. Dociera do niego, że znajdują się przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclwu. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w środku, nie miał najmniejszego powodu, żeby chociażby zajrzeć na prowadzącą tu klatkę schodową.  
Zayn puszcza go i unosi kołatkę pozwalając jej opaść. Chwilę później ciszę przerywa nieznajomy głos.  
-Co można złamać ale nie dotknąć?  
Liam odwraca się do Zayna z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
-Co to było?  
Zayn śmieje się krótko.  
-Wy macie Grubą Damę, my zadającego zagadki orła.  
Liam marszczy czoło, nawet nie próbuje odgadnąć odpowiedzi na zadane pytania. Zamiast tego opiera się na Zaynie, kiedy ten myśli, a chwilę później prostuje się nieznacznie.  
-Obietnicę można złamać, ale nie można jej dotknąć. To było zbyt łatwe.  
Drzwi otwierają się na całą szerokość, Zayn przekracza próg ciągnąc za sobą Liama. Gryfon waha się przez chwilę, nie odrywając wzroku od orła, ale w końcu pozwala Zaynowi zaprowadzić się do środka. Drzwi zamykają się za nimi bezszelestnie.  
Liam rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, kiedy Zayn pracuje nad zdjęciem z nich zaklęcia czyniącego ich niewidzialnymi. Ogromne okno pozwala blaskowi księżyca rozjaśnić pokój. Liam nie jest zdziwiony widokiem ścian zapełnionych regałami, na każdym z nich znajduje setki książek.  
-Dlaczego spędzasz tyle czasu w bibliotece, skoro masz tu tyle książek?- Pyta Zayna, który właśnie pojawił się przed nim. Chłopak wzrusza ramionami.  
-W bibliotece jest spokojniej i jest w niej dużo więcej książek. W porównaniu z nią, to raczej mała kolekcja.  
Liam parska, bo oczywiście, że Zayn nie uznał tej ilości książek za dużą. W pokoju wspólnym, Gryfoni także mają regał z książkami, ale w żaden sposób nie da się go porównać do niemożliwie wysokich i szerokich regałów u Krukonów.  
`-Skoczę do pokoju i przyniosę poduszki i koce.- Mówi Zayn.- Nie rób dużego hałasu, okej?  
Liam kiwa głową i rusza w stronę najbliższej kanapy, która nie wygląda nawet na w połowie tak wygodną jak ta w jego pokoju wspólnym, ale to pewnie dlatego, ze jest dość stronniczy. W głowie wciąż mu się kręci i nie do końca potrafi skupić wzrok w jednym punkcie. Nie podoba mu się to. Nie znosi chwil, w których nie ma pełnej kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Zdecydowanie nie powinien tyle pić.  
Liam zapada się w poduchach kanapy i wsłuchuje się w miarowy odgłos kroków Zayna i otwierających się później drzwi. Odchyla głowę i opiera ją o poduchę, jego powieki opadają, zbyt ciężkie, by pozostać otwarte.  
Budzi go ktoś szturchający go w ramię. Ktoś, kto pachnie jak cytrusy.  
-Zayn.- Jęczy.  
-Zasnąłeś.- Mówi chłopak.- Połóż się tu.  
Liam otwiera oczy i mruga. Jego spojrzenie ląduje na Zaynie i przewieszonym przez jego ramię kocu. Pozwala Zaynowi popchnąć go lekko, tak, żeby leżał wygodnie na kanapie, później chłopak zdejmuje jego buty i nakrywa go kocem.  
-Następnym razem pijcie w środku, zgoda?  
-Okej.- Liam mamrocze w poduszkę, która również pachnie cytrusami.  
-Upewnię się, że Louis i Niall dotrą do zamku. Poradzisz sobie sam?  
Liam na oślep unosi rękę, po dwóch nieudanych podejściach udaje mu się zacisnąć palce wokół nadgarstka Zayna.  
-Zostań ze mną.  
-Za moment będę z powrotem, obiecuję Liam.  
-Obietnicę można złamać, pamiętasz?- Wytyka Liam, walcząc z opadającymi powiekami. Zadanie wydaje się zbyt skomplikowane, więc zadowala się jedynie przyciągnięciem Zayna w swoją stronę.  
-Liam, proszę cię.- Zayn próbuje uwolnić się z uścisku.- Daj mi dziesięć minut.  
Liam wzdycha i puszcza jego nadgarstek.  
-Dobra.  
-Jeśli ktoś zejdzie na dół, po prostu powiedz, że zaraz wracam,  
-Zaraz wracasz.- Powtarza Liam,  
Słyszy oddalające się kroki Zayna i przewraca się na plecy. Koc jest ciepły, Liam wierci się i podciąga go pod brodę. Jest okropnie zmęczony, ale nie chcę zasypiać dopóki nie wróci Zayn. Mimo wszystko pozostanie przytomnym jest trudnym zadaniem, zwłaszcza, że wszystko pachnie jak Zayn i jest mu idealnie ciepło. Kanapa wydaje się też całkiem wygodna i może czekanie na Zayna jest jednak zbyt dużym wysiłkiem.

 

____________

Liama budzi pulsowanie w czaszce i głos, którego nie potrafi zidentyfikować.  
-Co do kurwy nędzy robi Payne w naszym pokoju wspólnym?  
Wszystko wydaję się takie głośne. Słowa wydają się odbijać w jego głowie rykoszetem. Jęczy, kiedy ktoś odzywa się ponownie, po czym trzaska drzwiami. Każdy dźwięk jest jak nóż wbijający się w jego mózg. Liam powoli otwiera oczy, mrugając intensywnie. Nie leży w swoim łóżku. Zamiast tego znajduje się w nieznajomym pomieszczeniu, a kanapę na której spał okrąża garstka osób wpatrujących się w niego ze zdziwieniem.  
Liam siada powoli, przeciera oczy i zauważa Zayna ,zwiniętego na fotelu naprzeciw siebie. Chłopak jest wygięty w pozycji, która na pewno nie jest wygodna i wygląda na dużo mniejszego niż w rzeczywistości.  
-Malik!- Ktoś krzyczy. Liam wzdryga się i z powrotem opada na kanapę. Pomieszczenie jest zdecydowanie zbyt jasne, jest dużo za głośno a jego głowa pęka. Wszystkiego jest po prostu za dużo.  
-Co?- Głos Zayna jest szorstki od snu, Liam zdecydowanie nie uznaje tego za urocze. Głowa zbytnio mu doskwiera, żeby był w stanie uznać cokolwiek za urocze, poza tym jest cholernie zdezorientowany. Dlaczego jest akurat w pokoju Ravenclawu -bo na pewno właśnie tam się znajduje, żadna inne opcja nie wchodzi w grę-, kiedy ostatnim co pamięta z ostatniej nocy jest siedzenie na starym krześle ogrodowym na środku boiska z Niallem i Louisem.  
-Jest za wcześnie.- Liam mamrocze zaciągając koc na głowę. Otacza go zapach cytrusów. Serio? Czy Zayn kąpie się w soku pomarańczowym?  
-Wygląda na to, że twój chłopak jest na sporym kacu.- Komentuje ktoś.  
-To nie mój chłopak.-Zayn brzmi na rozbudzonego.- Która godzina?  
-Dochodzi dziewiąta.- Odpowiada kobiecy głos.- Powinieneś wziąć go do siebie zanim obudzi się reszta.  
-Pewnie tak.- Przyznaje Zayn i ziewa szeroko. Liam słyszy skrzypienie fotela, chwilę później Zayn zrywa z niego przykrycie. Atakuje go nagłe, zdecydowanie zbyt jasne światło.-Już nie śpisz.  
-Nie.- Liam kręci głową.- Ciągle śpię.  
Zayn wywraca oczami.- Chcesz iść na górę, do mojego pokoju, czy czujesz się na siłach, żeby dotrzeć do swojego?  
Sama myśl o tym, ze miałby przejść pół zamku wywołuje u niego niechęć. Kurwa, dlaczego tyle wypił?  
-Jak daleko jest twój pokój?- Pyta Liam.  
Zayn parska cicho.  
-Niedaleko, kilka schodów i jesteśmy na miejscu.-Mówi.  
-Okej.- Liam kiwa głową i siada. Po raz kolejny wpatruje się w niego grupka zaciekawionych osób, składających się -jak się okazuje- z samych dziewczyn. Liam wierci się nieco zakłopotany i owija wokół siebie koc Zayna -musi być Zayna, bo pachnie jak on- i próbuje się wyprostować.  
Już wcześniej bolała go głowa, jednak nie można porównać tego z dudnieniem, jakie czuł pod czaszką, kiedy wstał. Ma wrażenie, że ktoś próbuje rozwalić mu głowę młotkiem.  
-Kurwa.- Mamrocze.  
Zayn sięga po wciąż leżącą na kanapie poduszkę i obejmuje Liama w talii. Liam nie przejmuje się odepchnięciem go na bok, chociaż głos z tyłu głowy przypomina mu, ze wciąż gniewa się na Zayna. Malik go wystawił tylko dla tej cholernej listy.  
-Chodź.-Ponagla go.  
-To urocze.- Odzywa się jedna z dziewcząt. Zayn posyła jej zirytowane spojrzenie.  
Zayn prowadzi go do schodów, Liam spogląda w górę i podejmuje szybką decyzję. Nie ma szans, że się tam wdrapie.  
-Po prostu mnie tu zostaw.- Jęczy opadając na pierwszy stopień. - Nie dam rady. Wolałbym umrzeć.  
-A ja chcę spać.- Przerywa mu Zayn.- Nie dam rady cię podnieść, ale mogę przekląć twój tyłek, a wtedy nie będziesz miał wyjścia. To twój wybór.  
Liam bierze głęboki oddech i wstaje, koc niemal całkowicie zsuwa się z jego ramion. Opiera się ciężko o poręcz, jakimś cudem udaje mu się wejść na sam szczyt schodów- jak on nienawidzi schodów- i trafia do pokoju, który jest zaskakująco podobny do jego własnego. Jest tam więcej okien przesłonionych ciężkimi, grubymi -dzięki bogu- zasłonami, które blokują niemal wszystkie promienie słoneczne przed zakłóceniem idealnego półmroku. Są tam też cztery łóżka, każde z nich przesłonięte baldachimem w barwach Ravenclawu.  
Zayn od razu opada na jedyne wolne łóżko, na którym nie leży dodatkowy koc, który prawdopodobnie znajduje się teraz na ramionach Liama. Chłopak patrzy na niego zagryzając wargę. Dotarło do niego, że zgodził się spać w łóżku Zayna. Z Zaynem. Na jego łóżku.  
Zayn unosi się na łokciu i marszczy brwi. Liam ledwie widzi jego sylwetkę w ciemności, jednak może się założyć, że Zayn wygląda na zirytowanego i rozbawionego, tak jak zawsze. Liam wypuszcza całe powietrze z płuc. Pieprzyć to. Później obwini o wszystko alkohol, teraz pragnie tylko spać i żeby jego głowa nie bolała jakby przepoławiano ją tępym narzędziem.  
Liam kładzie się na łóżku, po chwili zarzuca połowę swojego okrycia na Zayna, mimo, że jakaś część jego, chce zachować cały koc dla siebie. Słyszy chrapanie jednego ze współlokatorów Zayna, który wierci się, próbując znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycję. Jest boleśnie świadomy obecności drugiej osoby tuż obok. To nie tak, że zawsze śpi sam. Niall spał w jego łóżku miliony razy, a Louis, mimo, ze nigdy nie przyzna się do tego na głos, zawsze kuli się obok niego, kiedy ogarnia go tęsknota za domem. Zasypia wtedy dopiero kiedy Liam przez dłuższy czas głaszcze go po włosach. Ale to coś zupełnie innego. Niall i Louis są jego przyjaciółmi a jakaś część jego chce, żeby Zayn również był jego przyjacielem, chociaż wie doskonale, że tak nie jest.  
-Przestań rozmyślać i idź spać.- Szepcze Zayn po czym ziewa szeroko. Liam wzdycha i zamyka oczy.  
-Wybacz.  
-Nie przejmuj się, po prostu śpij, okej?  
-Okej.  
____________

Kiedy budzi się ponownie, czuje, że podczas snu musiał wtulić się w drugie, ciepłe ciało. Jego ramię otacza talię Zayna, dłoń opiera się płasko na jego klatce piersiowej i może wyczuć bicie serca Zayna. Drugie ramię utknęło ściśnięte niewygodnie pod ciężarem jego własnego ciała, jedną z nóg przerzucił przez nogi Zayna. Usta znajdują się ledwie kilka centymetrów od szyi chłopaka. Jego zamglony snem umysł, stwierdza, że pocałowanie jej teraz, jest świetnym pomysłem. Jednak chwilę później Zayn wydaje miękki jęk, a Liam uświadamia sobie, że to wcale nie jest sen. Wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Przytula się z Zaynem.  
Najostrożniej jak potrafi, Liam odsuwa się od Zayna, starając się go nie obudzić, kiedy jego samego zaczyna ogarniać panika. Głowa nie boli go już prawie wcale, ale on sam przytulał się z Zaynem. W jego łóżku. W dormitorium Krukonów.  
Liam powoli opuszcza stopy na podłogę i staje na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze. Zayn przewraca się niespodziewanie, jego oczy wciąż są zamknięte, kiedy sięga po koc, którym jeszcze kilka chwili wcześniej okrywał się Liam i wtula się w materiał. Wygląda bardzo młodo z włosami przyklapniętymi od snu, miękkimi rysami i lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Liam musi się stąd wydostać.  
Stąpa po zimnej podłodze i oglądając się na Zayna ostatni raz, pewny, że chłopak śpi, przemyka na klatkę schodową.  
W pokoju wspólnym jest masa ludzi. Słyszy ich wyraźnie i w tej chwili nie marzy o niczym innym, niż znalezienie innego wyjścia z wierzy Ravenclawu. Jednak doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że inne wyjście nie istnieje.  
W głowie ponownie zaczyna mu dudnić od nadmiaru dźwięków.  
Kilkoro Krukonów spogląda na niego, kiedy pojawia się na dole schodów, większość z nich uśmiecha się głupawo.  
-Czyżby spacer wstydu Payne?- Pyta dziewczyna, którą rozpoznaje jako członka Krukońskiej drużyny Quidditcha.- Zayn wie, że wymykasz się z łóżka, kiedy on jeszcze śpi?  
Liam przełyka ciężko.  
-Skąd wiesz, że jeszcze śpi?  
Kilka osób śmieje się głośno, tym razem odpowiada ktoś inny.  
-Gdyby nie spał już dawno byłby na dole upewniając się, że żaden z nas cię nie skrzywdzi.  
-Twoje buty stoją przy wejściu.- Dodaje ktoś inny.  
-Dzięki. - Liam mamrocze i wbija wzrok w podłogę. Nie podnosi głowy przechodząc przez pokój, wsuwa buty na stopy i najszybciej jak potrafi znika za drzwiami. Schodząc po schodach próbuje oczyścić głowę, jednak nie bardzo mu się to udaje. Jego umysł nadal jest zamglony snem, resztkami alkoholu wędrującego po jego organizmie i aromatem cytrusów, który najwyraźniej do niego przylgnął.  
Zanim dociera do wierzy Gryffindoru, stwierdza, że jest popołudnie. Zazwyczaj nie śpi tak długo. W zasadzie nie znosi spędzać w łóżku całego dnia, jednak kiedy tylko dotrze do własnego posłania, zamierza przespać kolejne kilka godzin, tym razem sam i bez zmiętych ubrań wpijających się w ciało.  
-Sklątka tylnowybuchowa. - Jego głos brzmi okropnie, jakby całą noc krzyczał wniebogłosy, lub był przeziębiony. Cudownie.  
Choć raz Gruba Dama postanawia oszczędzić mu wykładu.  
-Odrobina miodu i kilka kropel olejku różanego wmasowane w skronie powinna pomóc przy bólu głowy skarbie.  
-Zapamiętam.-Mówi Liam, a drzwi do pokoju wspólnego otwierają się. Liam wchodzi do środka i od razu mruży oczy, kiedy atakują je promienie słoneczne.  
Louisa nie ma w środku. Kilkoro Gryfonów posyła mu pytające spojrzenia, najwyraźniej są świadomi, że dopiero wraca po poprzedniej nocy spędzonej poza dormitorium. Nie zawraca sobie nimi głowy i wlecze się po schodach do pokoju.  
Liam otwiera drzwi i zamyka je najciszej jak potrafi, jednak na dźwięk skrzypiących cicho zawiasów, Louis prostuje się na swoim łóżku z zaciśniętą szczęką.  
-Jeszcze jeden dźwięk,- Grozi Louis.- A uduszę cię gołymi rękami.  
Liam nie ma siły, żeby mu odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego zdejmuje koszulkę, skopuje spodnie i wspina się na własne łóżko, próbując ponownie zapaść w sen. Jest jednak zbyt rozbudzony.  
Czuje jak materac ugina się pod ciężarem innego ciała, chwilę później Louis wpełza pod jego kołdrę i układa przy nim.  
-Za dużo wypiłem.- Oznajmia.- Twój chłopak i Niall musieli mnie wnosić po schodach, później Niall zaciągnął mnie do łóżka. Kocham Nialla. A ty mnie porzuciłeś. Ciebie nie kocham.  
Liam przewraca się na drugi bok, tak, że leży naprzeciw przyjaciela. Włosy Louisa są potargane, Liam ma przeczucie, ze nawet gdyby chciał ułożyć je jakoś dłonią, jego palce utknęłyby w plątaninie kosmyków. Louis wygląda blado, pod jego oczami widnieją sine cienie.  
-Przytulałem się z Zaynem.- Przyznaje Liam.  
Louis przesuwa się do przodu i opiera głowę na jego piersi.  
-To urocze. Teraz przytulaj się ze mną. Zaklepałem cię już sześć lat temu. Zayn Malik może znaleźć sobie własnego Liama.  
Liam wzdycha ciężko i odgarnia włosy opadające na czoło Louisa.  
-Wymknąłem się. Myślę, że Zayn wciąż śpi.  
Louis siada nagle i uderza Liama w ramię.  
-Powiedz, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Liam.  
-Zrobiłem.-Mówi.- Jak bardzo byłem wczoraj pijany? Ośmieszyłem się przed nim?  
Louis wierci się w miejscu zastanawiając się przez chwilę.  
-W pewnej chwili myślałem, że zaczniesz lizać go po twarzy, poza tym odmówiłeś puszczenia jego koszulki, dopóki nie wziął cię za rękę. Oh, i powiedziałeś, że Zayn jest twój, co swoją drogą jest dość niegrzeczne. Ludzie nie są twoją własnością, Liam.  
-Czy sam przed chwilą nie powiedziałeś, że już dawno zaklepałeś mnie dla siebie?- Liam próbuje wszcząć dyskusje, żeby ukryć jak bardzo zażenowany się czuje. Kurwa, on nawet przypomina sobie, jak Louis mówił, że chce kogoś takiego jak Zayn. Ma tylko nadzieję, że chłopak zapomni o tym co działo się poprzedniej nocy.  
-Muszę się wykąpać. -Stwierdza nagle Louis.  
-Ja też.- Przyznaje Liam. Wie, że nie będzie już w stanie ponownie zasnąć.- Widzimy się w Wielkiej Sali za pół godziny, w porządku?  
Louis kiwa głową i obaj wstają z łóżka.  
______________  
Kiedy Liam dociera w poniedziałek na eliksiry, Zayn siedzi po drugiej stronie sali, zaraz obok Mirandy, Puchonki, z którą Liam rozmawiał tylko kila razy. Liam marszczy czoło i zajmuje swoje stałe miejsce. Łapie spojrzenie Zayna, zanim chłopak mruży oczy i odwraca głowę.  
Liam nie widział go wczorajszego popołudnia. Nie było go na obiedzie ani kolacji. Nie pojawił się nawet na dzisiejszym śniadaniu. W tej chwili, Liam stwierdza, że to przez fakt, że Zayn jest na niego zły, chociaż Liam nie potrafi znaleźć powodu, dla którego mogłoby tak być. I czy to nie on powinien gniewać się na Zayna?  
Nieważne. Jeśli Zayn chce się złościć, niech tak będzie. Liam wcale się tym nie przejmuje. Przynajmniej tak sobie wmawia, kiedy jego wzrok, co kilka minut ucieka w stronę Zayna. Chłopak nigdy nie odpowiada spojrzeniem, a kiedy lekcja dobiega końca, jako pierwszy wychodzi na korytarz nie dając Liamowi szansy na zatrzymanie go i zapytanie co zrobił nie tak i jak ma wszystko naprawić.  
W trakcie kolacji, Liam stara się skupić uwagę na Louisie, który wykonuje jedno z zadań z listy, jednak coś go rozprasza.  
-Listę pisała więcej niż jedna osoba.- Stwierdza Louis nagle, a Liam przerywa skanowanie wzrokiem stołu Krukonów, wiedząc, że i tak nie znajdzie tam Zayna.- Niektóre wyzwania są całkiem normalne, jak "wygraj mecz Quidditch z przynajmniej setką punktów przewagi" ale inne brzmią jakby wymyślił je ktoś nienormalny. No bo, serio? "użyj eliksiru wielkosokowego, żeby zmienić się w członka przeciwnej drużyny i zakraść do jego dormitorium." Skąd mamy wytrzasnąć eliksir wielosokowy? Na zrobienie go od podstaw potrzeba kilku miesięcy.  
-Lovette powinna mieć trochę eliksiru w szafie z zapasami.- Mruczy Niall.- Eliksirów ma tam od cholery i jeszcze więcej.  
-Skąd to wiesz?- Pyta go Louis.  
Niall wzrusza ramionami.  
-Jest opiekunem naszego domu. Mówi nam o niektórych rzeczach.  
Louis wywraca oczami.  
-To nie fair. Przywileje domów. Malgorne nie zwalnia mnie z pracy domowej z mugoloznawstwa tylko dlatego, że jest opiekunem Gryffindoru.  
Liam wzdycha ciężko i wstaje od stołu.  
-Nie jestem głodny.- Mówi.- Do zobaczenia później.  
-Jeśli zamierzasz paplać o Zaynie, możesz robić to pomagając nam włamać się do zapasów Lovette.  
-Nie.- Liam kręci głową.  
-Faktyczne nie, czy Liam nie, kiedy zgadzasz się na wszystko jeśli zapytam jeszcze kilka razy i trochę się podąsam? - Pyta Louis.  
Liam przewraca oczami.  
-Faktyczne nie. Idę do biblioteki.  
-Po co?  
Liam nie odpowiada. Po prostu łapię ze stołu bułkę i przeżuwa ją powoli przechodząc przez Wielką Salę i wychodząc na korytarz. Jedzenie, które przełyka, wydaje się przypominać cegłę i nie smakuje dużo lepiej, ale na śniadanie nie zjadł prawie nic, więc pewnie powinien uspokoić czymś żołądek.  
Kiedy dociera do biblioteki, uświadamia sobie, że nawet jeśli Zayn jest w środku (co do czego nie ma pewności), znalezienie go będzie graniczyło z cudem. Biblioteka jest ogromnym labiryntem regałów, a Liam nie spędza tu wystarczająco czasu, żeby poruszać się po nim bez problemu, tak jak najwyraźniej robi to Zayn, bo nie ma tu po nim najmniejszego śladu.  
Rusza na lewo, w stronę znajdujących się koło okna stołów. Siedzą przy nich plotkujący uczniowie, część z nich pochyla się nad książkami i rolkami pergaminów. Między regałami kręci się jeszcze więcej osób, jednak żadna z nich nie jest Zaynem.  
Liam wzdycha i wchodzi głębiej między półki z książkami, sprawdzając każdą alejkę, którą mija. Zastanawia się nad zapytaniem stojącej nieopodal Krukonki, czy przypadkiem nie widziała Zayna, ale stwierdza, że to nienajlepszy pomysł, kiedy dziewczyna patrzy na niego chłodno i odwraca się do przyjaciółki. To tylko potwierdza fakt, który Liam zdążył już rozgryźć: Zayn zdecydowanie jest na niego zły. Rozgniewał go do tego stopnia, że przypadkowi Krukoni patrzą na niego z kamiennymi twarzami.  
Liam jest gotów się poddać, kiedy dociera na drugi koniec ogromnego pomieszczenia, gdzie stoją już tylko porozrzucane nieregularnie stoliki. To miejsce, w którym pracuje się, kiedy naprawdę chce się być samemu. Liam był tu tylko raz, na piątym roku, kiedy przygotowywał się do Sumów a Louis panikował tak bardzo, że w ramach buntu odpalał fajerwerki w pokoju wspólnym.  
W użytku jest teraz tylko jeden stolik, a osoba korzystająca z niego nie znajduje się w zasięgu wzroku. Wszystkie rzeczy ustawione są w uporządkowany, przejrzysty sposób. Ksiązki ułożono w idealny stosik, począwszy od największej a skończywszy na najmniejszej. Jedna z książek jest otwarta, przed nią leży rozwinięta rolka pergaminu, obok stoi buteleczka z atramentem i pióro. Liam kręci głową, przyciąga jedno z nieużywanych przez nikogo krzeseł i stawia je naprzeciw togo, które jeszcze chwilę temu ktoś zajmował, jednak podniósł się z niego pośpiesznie nie zawracając sobie głowy dosunięciem go do stołu.  
Nie musi spoglądać na pismo zdobiące pergamin, ani czytać nazwiska zapisanego w jego prawym rogu, żeby wiedzieć, że przy stoliku pracuje Zayn. Pięć minut- i masę nerwowego stukania o blat- później, Zayn wyłania się z jednej z alejek. W dłoniach trzyma ogromną książkę, którą czyta w trakcie marszu.  
Nie zauważa Liama, dopóki nie dociera do stolika, a wtedy niemal upuszcza trzymaną w dłoniach książkę. Liam czeka, aż chłopak zapyta po co się tu zjawił, ale nie robi tego. Zamiast tego kładzie książkę na blacie, odsuwa spory stos pozostałych książek, siada i sięga po pióro zaczynając wściekle notować. Co jakiś czas przerywa pisanie i sięga po kolejną książkę ze stosu, przewracając kolejne strony aż nie znajduje właściwej. Następnie zamyka książkę z hukiem i odrzuca z powrotem na stos wracając do pisania.  
Liam czeka cierpliwie aż Zayn podniesie wzrok, jednak chłopak nie robi tego. Zamiast tego nie przerywa pracy okazjonalnie oblizując lub przygryzając wargi. Jego wzrok ani razu nie pada na Liama, a ten zaczyna się niecierpliwić, bo siedzi tu już od pół godziny a żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem.  
W końcu Zayn podnosi głowę, jednak zamiast powiedzieć cokolwiek, wstaje i rusza w stronę jednego z regałów. Liam wzdycha i wstaje, ruszając za nim.  
-Zamierzasz mnie ignorować?- Pyta, kiedy Zayn przystaje przy odpowiedniej półce i przebiega palcem po grzbietach książek zanim wyciąga tą, której szukał.  
Zayn wzdycha i odstawia tom z powrotem na swoje miejsce ze zdecydowanie większą siłą, niż jest do tego potrzebna. Odwraca się twarzą do Liama i przekrzywia głowę.  
-Myślałem, że właśnie tego chciałeś.  
Liam patrzy na niego pustym wzrokiem.  
-Dlaczego miałbym tego chcieć?  
Zayn wzrusz ramionami.  
-Dlatego, że dość szybko uciekłeś ode mnie, a później współlokatorzy oznajmili mi, że byłeś cholernie zażenowany, kiedy wychodziłeś, więc stwierdziłem, że najlepiej jeśli zostawię cię samego.  
-Byłem zażenowany.- Przyznaje Liam i przebiega dłonią przez krótkie włosy.- Tej nocy zrobiłem z siebie kompletnego debila, Zayn. Kiedy się obudziłem, poczułem, ze muszę oczyścić głowę. Nie udałoby mi się to, z tobą leżącym tuż obok mnie, więc wyszedłem.  
-Uciekłeś.- Poprawia go Zayn, mrużąc lekko oczy.  
-Dobrze, uciekłem.- Przyznaje Liam.  
-Odważnie z twojej strony Gryfonie. -Zayn krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.  
-Jestem tutaj i staram się wszystko naprawić, nieprawdaż? W odróżnieniu od pewnego Krukona, który nie wściubiał nosa do Wielkiej Sali przez całe dwa dni.  
Zayn wywraca oczami.  
-To nie tylko przez ciebie. Zbytnio sobie schlebiasz, Liam. Miałem duży projekt na numerologię i nadal muszę nad nim pracować, więc mógłbyś przestać zawracać mi głowę.  
-Dlaczego jesteś taki frustrujący?- Jęczy Liam.  
-Bo żyję tylko po to, by cię gnębić.- Mówi sucho Zayn- Skończyłeś wywiad? Wiesz już wszystko?  
-Wciąż jesteś zły?- Pyta Liam.  
Przez dłuższy czas Zayn wpatruje się w niego pustym wzrokiem.  
-Jeśli powiem, że nie, dasz mi spokój?  
-Może.- Liam uśmiecha się głupawo.  
-Więc dobrze. Nie jestem na ciebie zły Liam.  
Zayn odwraca się w stronę półki i wyciąga kolejny tom, przerzuca kartki zanim nie znajduje potrzebnych mu informacji. Liam przygląda mu się, opierając się o regał dopóki Zayn nie unosi brwi.  
-Wydawało mi się, że miałeś wyjść.  
-Powiedziałem może.- Przypomina mu Liam.  
-Naprawdę nie masz nic lepszego do roboty?- Zayn zatrzaskuje książkę z impetem.  
-Nie bardzo.- Odpowiada Liam wesoło.  
Zayn przepycha się koło niego, idzie w alejką w dół i skręca w lewo. Liam podąża za nim, kiedy chłopak zagłębia się w kolejną alejkę, zatrzymuje się nagle i pochyla, przeszukując dolną półkę i ściągając z niej potrzebną książkę. Nie zwraca uwagi na Liama przez całą drogę powrotną do stolika. Liam rozsiada się na krześle naprzeciw niego i przygląda się jego pracy.  
Szczerze mówiąc, naprawdę nie ma nic lepszego do roboty. Louis i Niall prawdopodobnie pracują nad wykonaniem kolejnego zadania z listy, a Liam nie ma zamiaru mieszać się w nie teraz. Poza tym przyglądanie się Zaynowi jest całkiem przyjemne.  
Liam sięga po jedną z książek ze stosiku Zayna i otwiera ją na przypadkowej stronie. Przerzuca kilka stron i stwierdza, że nie rozumie połowy rzeczy znajdujących się w środku, poza tym nie bardzo stara się je zrozumieć. Zayn jest najwyraźniej pieprzonym geniuszem, chociaż Liam już od dawna był o tym przekonany.  
-Mógłbyś przestać mnie rozpraszać?- Zayn syczy podnosząc wzrok. Liam zamyka książkę i marszczy czoło.  
-Nie wydaję z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku. Niby czym mam cię rozpraszać?  
-Po prostu mnie rozpraszasz.- Mówi Zayn spoglądając w dół.  
-Samym istnieniem?  
-Tak.  
Liam ignoruje go.  
-Przychodzisz w piątek na mecz?  
Zayn patrzy na niego, zdezorientowany, wyraźnie zbity z tropu przypadkowym pytaniem.  
-Dlaczego pytasz?  
Bo chcę, żebyś tam był.  
-Z ciekawości.  
-Nie wiem.- Przyznaje Zayn. Zapisuje coś na papierze zanim dodaje.- Prawdopodobnie.  
Liam opiera łokieć na blacie.  
-Kibicujesz Slytherinowi czy Gryffindorowi?  
-Czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie?- Pyta Zayn z irytacją.  
-Chyba nie.- Liam wzrusza ramionami. Pozwala Zaynowi pracować przez kilka kolejnych minut, zanim odzywa się ponownie.  
-Ucieszyłbym się, gdybyś przyszedł.  
Zayn wydaje dźwięk irytacji i zamyka po kolei wszystkie książki, układa je na stos i zwija pergamin. Pakuje go do torby, razem z dwiema książkami, atramentem i piórem i wstaje.  
-Możesz ponieść te książki.  
-Skończyłeś?- Dopytuje się Liam, również podnosząc się z krzesła.  
-Nie, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzasz pozwolić mi pracować dalej.- Odpowiada  
Zayn.- Poza tym świeże powietrz by mi nie zaszkodziło. Pomóż mi odnieść książki na miejsce, a potem chodźmy na spacer.  
Liam sięga po książki i marszczy czoło.  
-Na spacer? W sensie na dwór?- Powtarza. Zayn wzrusza ramionami.  
-Znów pada śnieg. Lubię śnieg, okej?  
-Okej.- Liam uśmiecha się szeroko.  
Zayn wydaje się znać każdy zakamarek biblioteki jak własną kieszeń, spaceruje między regałami, zatrzymując się co chwilę, żeby wskazać na wolne miejsce, na które Liam wsuwa odpowiednią książkę. Biblioteka jest cicha, jedynym dźwiękiem jaki słychać jest odgłos ich kroków na miękkim dywanie.  
Kiedy kończą, ruszają w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, a Liam czuje na sobie spojrzenia mijających ich uczniów. Spotykają po drodze tą samą Krukonkę, która zupełnie jak wcześniej obrzuciła go zimnym spojrzeniem. Może jednak nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że Zayn się na niego gniewa.  
Kiedy wychodzą na korytarz, Zayn zatrzymuje się nagle.  
-Powinieneś wziąć płaszcz. Na zewnątrz pewnie jest zimno.- Mówi.  
-Racja.- Liam spogląda w prawo, gdzie znajduje się niewielki świetlik. Robi się ciemno, niebo przybiera szarą barwę. Płatki śniegu wirują w powietrzu w ogromnym tempie.-Spotkamy się przy wejściu do szklarni?  
Zayn kiwa głową i odwraca się, jednak zatrzymuje w pół kroku i ponownie staje naprzeciw Liama.  
-Nie zamierzasz mnie chyba wystawić w ramach zemsty?  
-Nie. -Mówi szczerze Liam.- Nie zrobiłbym tego, w odróżnieniu od ciebie.  
Zayn przechyla głowę i pociera kark.  
-Nie pamiętasz, kiedy mówiłem ci dlaczego nie przyszedłem, prawda?  
Liam kręci głową.  
-Nie pamiętam.  
-Dobrze.- Mówi Zayn cicho. - Za dziesięć minut chcę cię zobaczyć przy wejściu do szklarni. Jeśli cię tam nie znajdę, pamiętaj, że wiem gdzie śpisz Gryfonie.- Śmieje się.  
Liam odwraca się i rusza w przeciwnym kierunku, idąc do swojego dormitorium. Ogarnia go ciepło i lekkie zawroty głowy. Jest też trochę zmieszany, głównie dlatego, że nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem znaleźli się w tej sytuacji, zważając na fakt, że jeszcze godzinę wcześniej był trochę zły na Zayna, a Zayn zdecydowanie się na niego gniewał a żaden z nich nie powiedział przepraszam.  
Dopiero kiedy wchodzi do pokoju wspólnego, uświadamia sobie, że spacer późnym wieczorem w wirujących w powietrzu płatkach śniegu, można uznać za romantyczny. Zastanawia się czy by tego chciał. Najwyraźniej tak, jeśli za odpowiedź można wziąć motylki, które pojawiły się w jego żołądku.  
Kurwa.  
-Liam!- Krzyczy głośno Louis.- Znalazłeś Malika w bibliotece?  
Louis siedzi (tak jakby) w fotelu naprzeciw kominka. W zasadzie leży w nim do góry nogami, jego stopy opierają się o zagłówek, głowa wisi kilka centymetrów nad podłogą. Jego twarz jest czerwona a Niall, siedzący naprzeciwko niego z miską popcornu na kolanach, próbuje wrzucić ziarenko do jego buzi, jednak zamiast tego, trafia w czoło Louisa.  
-Znalazłem.- Odpowiada Liam.- Ale nie bardzo mogę teraz rozmawiać.  
Louis marszczy czoło i z trudem siada prosto, jednak Liam truchta w stronę schodów, żeby uniknąć pytań. Markus leży na łóżku, wokół niego walają się książki. Liam stara się mu nie przeszkadzać, chwyta płaszcz i po krótkim namyśle bierze też czerwonozłoty szalik i rękawiczki. Zawiązuje szalik na szyi i wsuwa rękawiczki na dłonie, zanim wraca na dół, niemal zderzając się z Louisem w połowie drogi.  
-Gdzie się wybierasz?- Louis unosi brwi.  
-Wychodzę.- Mówi oszczędnie Liam, zanim wymija przyjaciela.  
-To nie jest odpowiedz Liam!- Krzyczy za nim Louis. Liam ignoruje go i najszybciej jak to możliwe zamyka za sobą drzwi.  
Tym razem Zayn faktycznie na niego czeka. Ma na sobie czarną, zapinana na guziki kurtkę, która nie wygląda na taką, która mogłaby go ochronić przez zimnem. Jest bardziej modna niż praktyczna, stwierdza Liam.  
-Gotów?- Pyta, zatrzymując się kilka kroków przed Zaynem.  
Chłopak kiwa głową i otwiera drzwi. Lodowaty wiatr od razu atakuje jego policzki drobnymi igiełkami. Liam pochyla głowę próbując chronić się przed płatkami śniegu uderzającymi go w twarz. Zayn unosi kołnierzyki kurtki i pochyla głowę. Jego policzki są różowe, Liam zastanawia się, czy to rumieniec, czy efekt smagającego policzki wiatru, kiedy chłopak wyciąga dłoń w jego stronę.  
Liam waha się przez krótką chwilę, zanim ją chwyta. Zayn również ma rękawiczki, a Liam przez chwilę zastanawia się, jak by to było, gdyby obaj zapomnieli rękawiczek. Wolałby czuć dotyk skóry Zayna, zamiast grubego materiału.  
Zamek zimą jest piękny. Zayn prowadzi go znajomą ścieżką prowadzącą do jeziora, później wędrują obok budki sędziego. Prawie wcale się do siebie nie odzywają, na zewnątrz panuje kompletna cisza, jakby byli we wnętrzu śnieżnej kuli. Nic tylko śnieg, zamek i oni.  
-To całkiem przyjemne, prawda?- Mówi Zayn, kiedy docierają nad jezioro, które zdążyło już pokryć się warstwą puchu. Nie zostają tam zbyt długo.  
-Tak.- Liam ściska jego dłoń.- Powinniśmy to zrobić już dawno temu.  
Zayn zatrzymuje się nagle, Liam robi kilka kolejnych kroków, aż jego dłoń wyślizguje się z uścisku. Chłopak odwraca się zmieszany i staje naprzeciwko Zayna, zastanawiając się, czy zrobił coś nie tak. Zayn stoi przed nim, śnieżne kryształki osiadają na jego włosach nie topniejąc. Liam chce przeczesać ciemne kosmyki, żeby się ich pozbyć, ale z drugiej strony, Zayn wygląda całkiem uroczo.  
-Liam, ja...- Pociera dłonią kark.  
Z nikąd pojawia się kulka śniegu, która uderza Zayna w tył głowy. Zayn krzywi się i potyka, Liam wyciąga rękę, żeby pomóc mu utrzymać równowagę, kiedy kolejna śnieżka uderza go w plecy.  
-Co do kurwy nędzy?- Zayn odwraca się zirytowany.  
Liam rozgląda się wokół, próbując rozgryźć skąd nadleciały śnieżki, kiedy kolejna uderza go w udo, wystarczająco mocno, by pojawił się siniak. Za pobliskim drzewem zauważa znajomą blond głowę. Mruży oczy, a kolejna śnieżka nadlatuje z przeciwnej strony i tym razem trafia w pierś Zayna. Obraca się, żeby sprawdzić co się do cholery dzieje.  
-Czy to Harry?- Liam marszczy brwi, zaskoczony.  
-Jesteście w samym środku pola bitwy!- Louis krzyczy ze strony, po której Liam wcześniej zauważył Nialla.- "wygraj bitwę na śnieżki" - Dodaje.- To jedno z zadań na liście!  
Harry podbiega do nich i łapie Zayna za ramiona, używając go jako tarczy.  
-To on zaczął. -Syczy, kiedy Niall i Louis posyłają w ich kierunku kolejne śnieżki. Liam odskakuje do tyłu unikając uderzenia i piorunuje przyjaciół spojrzeniem.  
-Odpieprz się Louis!- Krzyczy.  
-Nie, dopóki Styles się nie podda.- Odpowiada Louis twardo.  
-Ani myślę!- Odkrzykuje Harry.- Liam i Zayn są teraz w mojej drużynie!  
-Naprawdę urządziliście bitwę na śnieżki?- Zayn posyła przyjacielowi nieufne spojrzenie.- To jest...  
Liam nie dowiaduje się jakie, ponieważ śnieżka uderza Zayna w podbródek, a jego oczy zwężają się, kiedy strzepuje z twarzy resztki śniegu. W miejscu uderzenia widnieje czerwony ślad, a Zayn wygląda na gotowego, do popełnienia morderstwa.  
-Niech będzie.  
Liam przygląda się, jak chłopak przykuca i zgarnia śnieg, formując go szybko w zgrabną kulkę. Zayn czeka, aż Louis wychyli się ponownie i rzuca, trafiając go centralnie w czoło.  
-Zayn!- Wrzeszczy Louis.- Co do cholery?  
Zayn szczerzy się szeroko i rozkłada ramiona na całą szerokość, jakby wyzywając Louisa do zrobienia kolejnego ruchu. Liam jeszcze nigdy nie widział jego figlarnej, beztroskiej strony. Jego włosy kompletnie oklapły, ale uśmiecha się szeroko, wystawiając lekko język.  
Louis wybiega zza drzewa, po drodze gromadząc ogromną ilość śniegu. Zayn chwyta nagle za dłoń Liama.  
-Chyba powinniśmy uciekać.  
Liam kiwa głową, kiedy dwie kule śniegowe uderzają go w brzuch, chwilę później biegną zostawiając Harry'ego w tyle. Louis wpada na niego i wpycha w pobliską zaspę, po czy prostuje się i rusza za Liamem i Zaynem, zostawiając Nialla w tyle.  
Zboczyli ze ścieżki, biegną w dół zbocza, kierując się w stronę budki sędziego. Liam nie może się zatrzymać, gdyby spróbował, prawdopodobnie potoczyłby się w dół po śniegu.  
-Twoi przyjaciele są nienormalni.- Krzyczy Zayn, wciąż ciągnąc go za sobą.  
-Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi.- Stwierdza Liam. Śnieżka przelatuje nad ich głowami a Liam odwraca się, żeby zobaczyć Harry'ego i Louisa stojących razem na szczycie wzgórza. Harry formuje śnieżki, a Louis je rzuca.-Czy oni... współpracują?  
-To nikomu nie wyjdzie na dobre.- Mówi Zayn, odciągając Liama w lewo i ratując go tym samym, przed kolejną kulą śniegową.- Musimy znaleźć kryjówkę. -Stwierdza, zanim odchyla się na bok unikając kolejnego trafienia. Louis formuje kolejną kulkę.-Chwila. Dlaczego do cholery rzucamy tym pieprzonym śniegiem, skoro mamy różdżki?  
Liam marszczy czoło, to naprawdę trafna uwaga. Sięga do kieszeni i wyjmuje różdżkę, Zayn idzie jego śladem.  
-To oszustwo!- Krzyczy Louis oburzony.  
Zayn macha różdżką w jego stronę, a Louis upada płasko na tyłek. Harry śmieje się z niego, dopóki Niall nie pojawia się za nim z naręczem śniegu, które wrzuca za jego kołnierz. Po tym, Harry'emu nie jest już do śmiechu.  
Louis próbuje podnieść się na nogi, jednak kolejnym ruchem różdżki, Zayn sprawia, że śnieg pod jego stopami zmienia się w lód. Chłopak znowu upada, a jego śladem podąża Niall, upadając prosto na niego.  
-Poddajecie się?- Krzyczy Zayn.  
Louis piorunuje go spojrzeniem, Liam widzi to wyraźnie, mimo dzielącej ich odległości.  
-Nie ma mowy, skur...- Niall przez przypadek uderza go łokciem w żebra.  
Liam opuszcza różdżkę i tym razem, to on chwyta dłoń Zayna.  
-Powinniśmy uciekać, zanim się podniesie. Mam przeczucie, że może cię zabić.  
Zayn patrzy na niego ze spokojem, zanim postanawia odpowiedzieć.  
-Prawdopodobnie masz rację.  
-Czekaj, co on wyprawia?- Liam wskazuje na Louisa, który tak naprawdę nie robi zupełnie nic. Zayn odwraca się, a Liam nachyla się zagarnia do siebie najwięcej śniegu ile może unieść. Kiedy Zayn odwraca się ponownie, spoglądając na niego ze zmieszaniem, Liam uśmiecha się szeroko i wolną dłoń umieszcza na jego policzku. Zanim ma szansę zastanowić się nad tym co robi, lub stwierdzić, że to zły pomysł, przyciska wargi do ust Zayna.  
Pocałunek nie trwa długo. Ich usta są spierzchnięte, a Louis krzyczy coś w ich kierunku. Zmarznięty nos Zayna zderza się z jego policzkiem, ale poza tym wszystko w ich krótkim pocałunku sprawia, że czuje ciepło w środku. Jednak chwilę później odsuwa się, upaja widokiem zamglonego spojrzenia Zayna zanim zrzuca na jego głowę naręcze śniegu.  
-Wybacz kolego.- Mówi, odsuwając się od niego jak najdalej.- Gryfoni muszą trzymać się razem.  
Chwilę później biegnie, kiedy Zayn unosi różdżkę. Słyszy zaklęcie, które uderza w ziemię, kiedy skręca ostro w lewo, kierując się w górę wzgórza. Dociera do Louisa, ten oferuje mu dłoń, pomagając mu wspiąć się na szczyt.  
-Najwyższy czas, zdrajco.  
Harry też wyciąga swoją różdżkę, Liam puszcza dłoń przyjaciela i kręci głową.  
-Po prostu musiałeś rozpocząć wojnę.  
-Zawsze wiedziałem, że tak będzie.- Mówi Louis uroczyście.- Chociaż myślałem, że to mój świetny tyłek będzie przedmiotem sporu, nie kilka dobrze wymierzonych śnieżek.  
Niall zbliża się do zamku, odwraca się do nich z uniesionymi brwiami.  
-Ruszajcie tyłki póki nie jesteśmy na linii ognia.  
Cztery kulki śniegu uderzają w plecy Louisa, który krzywi się, zanim zgadza się z przyjacielem.  
-Dobry pomysł.- Mówi.  
Louis jest najwyraźniej najpopularniejszym celem, niemal wszystkie śnieżki i zaklęcia Zayna i Harry'ego są wcelowane właśnie w niego. Liam robi ostry skręt w prawo, oddalając się od Louisa najbardziej jak może i rusza w stronę wejścia do zamku od strony najbliższej dormitoriów Krukonów. Chociaż świetnie się bawi, zdążył już porządnie zmarznąć i marzy o powrocie do pokoju, zrzuceniu ubrań (które teraz ociekają topiącym się śniegiem) i usadowić się wygodnie przed kominkiem.  
Znajduje się ledwie kilka kroków od drzwi, kiedy ktoś chwyta go w talii i pchnie na ziemię. Liam łagodzi upadek rękami, próbuje odtoczyć się na bok, jednak solidne ciało leżące na nim, umożliwia mu jakikolwiek ruch. Jego podbródek zatonął w śniegu, zlodowaciała skóra zaczęła piec nieprzyjemnie.  
-Używasz brudnych sztuczek Payne.- Mówi Zayn. Liam nie widzi go, ale jego oddech muska jego szyję, więc chłopak pewnie pochyla się nad nim z ustami blisko jego skóry.  
-Zimno mi w twarz.- Narzeka Liam.  
-Powinieneś pomyśleć o tym wcześniej.- Zayn nie zmienia pozycji. Ciężar ciała opiera na dole jego pleców, dłonie spoczywają płasko na łopatkach.  
-Czego chcesz?- Jęczy Liam, doskonale wiedząc, że Zayn nie puści go od tak.  
-Twojego szalika.- Mówi Zayn.  
Liam marszczy brwi i unosi twarz, starając się utrzymać ją jak najdalej od zmrożonej ziemi.  
-Mojego... co? Po co ci mój szalik?  
-Bo swój zgubiłem.- Wyjaśnia Zayn prosto.  
-Dobra.-Zgadza się Liam.- Ale puść mnie.  
Zayn od razu z niego schodzi. Liam jęczy ponownie i podnosi się sprawnie. Krukon uśmiecha się do niego wyciągając oczekująco dłoń. Liam szybko poprawia płaszcz, dopiero później ściąga szalik. Jednak zamiast podać go Zaynowi, zarzuca go na jego szyję i przyciąga go jak najbliżej siebie.  
-Nie pocałowałem cię tylko w ramach dywersji.- Mówi miękko Liam, zerkając w dół na usta Zayna, które wciąż są lekko spierzchnięte. Liam nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył jak pełna jest jego dolna warga, ogarnia go nagłe pragnienie przygryzienia jej.  
Zayn oblizuje wargi a Liam unosi wzrok, ich spojrzenia krzyżują się.  
-Naprawdę?  
-Może.- Szepcze. Świat wokół nich wydaje się tak cichy, że niemal boi się odezwać głośniej.- Chciałbym spróbować jeszcze raz.  
Wzrok Zayna przesuwa się w dół, zatrzymując się na jego ustach, zanim wraca z powrotem do jego oczu. Dzieli ich ledwie kilka centymetrów, jeśli Liam pociągnąłby za szalik odrobinę bardziej byliby jeszcze bliżej.  
-Okej.- Mówi miękko Zayn.  
-Okej.- Powtarza Liam i przysuwa się do niego. Puszcza brzeg szalika, który opada lekko na pierś Zayna.  
Przez moment jest nieco niezręcznie, obaj po prostu stoją naprzeciw siebie.  
-Pieprzyć to.- Zayn odzywa się cichym głosem, zanim chwyta przód płaszcza Liama i przyciąga go do siebie.  
Tym razem, wargi Zayna są wilgotne od ciągłego przebiegania przez nie językiem. Poruszają się delikatnie na wargach Liama, niemal nie wywierając na nich nacisku. Jego dłonie przesuwają się na kark Liama, jakby chłopak starał się utrzymać go w miejscu.  
Liam nie skarży się, szczerze mówiąc, właśnie uświadomił sobie, że powinni robić to bez przerwy. Kiedy teraz się nad tym zastanawia, naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego nie wpadli na to wcześniej.  
Zayn odsuwa się, jedną dłonią wciąż obejmuje kark Liama, druga ściska jego płaszcz. Oczy Zayna przez moment, który dla Liama wydaje się wiecznością, uważnie skanują jego twarz, zanim chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko i ponownie go całuje, tym razem znacznie mocniej.  
Na dworze jest chłodno, wiatr wzmaga się nagle. Liam czuje płatki śniegu uderzające w jego policzki niemal boleśnie, ale nie obchodzi go to, kiedy język Zayna naciska prosząco na brzeg jego ust. Liam rozdziela je a Zayn jęczy, kiedy wsuwa język do wnętrza ust Liama.  
Zayn smakuje jak cytrusy, co wcale nie jest zaskakujące, jednak pod intensywnością tego smaku wyczuwa lekko gorzkawą nutkę dymu papierosowego. Liam nie ma go dość.  
Chłopak próbuje przeczesać palcami włosy Zayna, jednak rękawiczki trochę mu w tym przeszkadzają, zamiast tego przesuwa je na jego talię i przyciągając go najbliżej jak to możliwe. Dzieli ich zbyt wiele warstw ubrań, a Liam nie może powstrzymać sfrustrowanego, potrzebującego odgłosu, który ucieka z jego gardła.  
Zayn odsuwa się nagle, jego oczy są szeroko otwarte, wargi wilgotne od pocałunku. Przejeżdża po nich językiem, a Liam jęczy cicho i próbuje przyciągnąć go do kolejnego pocałunku, zastanawiając się dlaczego uważa to za tak kurewsko seksowne, jednak Zayn cofa się o krok.  
-Jest zimno.- Wyjaśnia.- Wejdziemy do środka?  
Liam kiwa głową i po chwili namysłu wyciąga dłoń. Zayn spogląda na nią, jego wargi rozciągają się w zapierającym dech w piersi uśmiechu i ujmuje ją delikatnie.  
-Naprawdę zatrzymasz mój szalik?- Liam pyta, kiedy ruszają do wejścia. Zayn uwalnia swoją dłoń z uścisku i zawiązuje szalik na szyi.  
-Nie dostaniesz go z powrotem.- Mówi defensywnie.  
Liam wzrusza ramionami.  
-Dobrze ci w nim.- Mówi szczerze. Czerwień ładnie kontrastuje z jego cerą, Liam w duchu stwierdzenia, że wygląda znacznie lepiej, niż brązowy krawat, który zazwyczaj nosi.-Może powinieneś być Gryfonem?  
Zayn prycha.  
-Nie wydaje mi się.- Mówi i otwiera drzwi. Przytrzymuje je dla Liama.- Wiedziałeś, że mało brakowało, a zostałbym hatstallem?  
-Czym?- Pyta Liam marszcząc brwi.  
-Hatstallem.- Powtarza Zayn.- To termin używany do określenia uczniów nad których przydziałem Tiara zastanawia się dłużej niż pięć minut. Jeszcze dwanaście sekund, a byłbym jednym z nich.  
Wnętrze zamku było niemal gorące, w porównaniu do zimna panującego na zewnątrz. Dłonie Liama wydają się dziwnie ociężałe przez nagłą zmianę temperatur. Jego ubrania są ciężkie od stopionego śniegu, naprawdę musi się przebrać.  
-Jaki inny dom wchodził w grę?- Liam zsuwa z dłoni rękawiczki.  
-Slytherin.- Mówi Zayn mrocznym tonem. Liam wcale nie jest zaskoczony, w zasadzie dokładnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.- Wiesz, że w mojej rodzinie od niemal stu lat, nie znalazł się nikt, kto nie trafiłby do Slytherinu? Byłem pierwszy. Moi rodzice nie byli zbyt szczęśliwi.  
Liam marszczy czoło.  
-Dlaczego nie?  
-Duma rodowa czy inne gówno. Nie bardzo wiem i nie obchodzi mnie to.- Zayn wzrusza ramionami.  
Mijają kilkoro uczniów, którzy ostrożnie przyglądają im się z boku.  
-Ale dlatego właśnie przyjaźnię się z Harrym. Nasi rodzice znają się od kiedy pamiętam. Razem dorastaliśmy, mieszkaliśmy tak blisko siebie, że większą część dzieciństwa spędziłem na jego podwórku.  
Są właśnie przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, obaj zatrzymują się przed drzwiami. Znajdują się dokładnie w połowie drogi do swoich dormitoriów. Liam powinien skręcić w lewo, Zayn w prawo.  
-Pewnie powinniśmy wrócić do pokojów i się przebrać.- Zayn spogląda w dół, na kałużę, która tworzy się wokół nich i marszczy czoło.  
-Pewnie tak.- Zgadza się Liam.  
Zayn przestępuje z nogi na nogę, ciągnąc lekko za końce szalika wciąż owiniętego wokół jego szyi.  
-Więc, um, do zobaczenia jutro. Na eliksirach.  
-Naprawdę usiądziesz ze mną?- Liam unosi brew, drażniąc się z nim. Zayn przewraca oczami.  
-Kiedy tak o tym myślę, to chyba jednak nie.  
Liam uśmiecha się głupkowato a Zayn bez wahania przykrywa jego usta własnymi. Liam jest dużo więcej niż lekko zaskoczony zważając na fakt, że na pewno nie są na korytarzu sami, nie jest to jednak nieprzyjemna niespodzianka. Pocałunek jest krótki, miękki i niewinny, Zayn odsuwa się szybko, nie poświęcając Liamowi kolejnego spojrzenia odwraca się i rusza do swojego dormitorium.  
Liam bezmyślnie unosi dłoń, palcami przejeżdża delikatnie po dolnej wardze. Chwilę później wraca na ziemię i rusza w stronę własnego pokoju wspólnego, zastanawiając się, czy coś może z tego wyjść. Naprawdę ma nadzieje, że tak.  
Wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego, Liam nie zwraca uwagi na nikogo. Maszeruje w stronę swojego pokoju, a kiedy jest już w środku, znajduje Louisa, siedzącego na własnym łóżku, z pustym wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę. Liam uśmiecha się do siebie i zrzuca z ramion mokry płaszcz, rozwieszając go przy oknie, żeby mógł wyschnąć.  
-Dlaczego tak wyglądasz?- Pyta Louis bez ostrzeżenia.  
Liam obraca się i napotyka zaciekawione spojrzenie .  
-Dlaczego ty tak wyglądasz?- Pyta. Policzki Louisa pokrywają się różem.  
-Nie twoja sprawa. Poza tym, zapytałem pierwszy.  
-Nie twoja sprawa.- Stwierdza Liam, ściągając przemoczoną koszulkę.- Co z Niallem?  
Louis opada na łóżko. Zdążył się już przebrać w piżamę, a jego włosy wyschły tworząc na głowie okropny bałagan.  
-Uciekaliśmy przed Harrym, ale kiedy w pobliżu pojawiła się Cher z kilkoma innymi Puchonkami, Niall pobiegł za nią jak zakochany szczeniak. To obrzydliwe.  
-Wtedy wróciłeś do zamku?- Pyta Liam skopując buty ze stóp. Następnie rozpina spodnie i rzuca je do kosza na pranie, sięga do szafy i wyciąga z niej parę szarych dresów.  
-Uh, jasne.- Louis brzmi jakoś dziwnie.  
-Nie brzmisz na przekonanego.- Mówi Louis.  
-Nie prawda.- Tym razem Louis odpowiada pewniejszym głosem.- Wróciłem zaraz po tym. A ty? Jestem tu od dziesięciu minut. Co do cholery robiłeś przez cały ten czas?  
-Byłem z Zaynem.- Mówi ostrożnie Liam. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chce jeszcze mówić Louisowi wszystkiego. Wątpi, żeby przyjaciel przyjął jego wyznania ze spokojem.  
-Więc co robiłeś z Zaynem?- Przewidział, że Louis zada to pytanie.  
-Powiem ci, kiedy sam się dowiem.- Odpowiada, zapadając się w poduszkach. - Jutro i we czwartek mamy trening, nie zapomnij.- Ziewa szeroko.  
-Krótko nas trzymasz, mały dyktatorze.- Kpi Louis.  
-Chcesz przegrać ze Ślizgonami?- Liam unosi brew.  
-Zdecydowanie nie. - Louis odpowiada bez zawahania.- Harold zaraz wpadłby w samouwielbienie, a...  
-Harold? Najpierw łączysz z nim siły w bitwie na śnieżki, a teraz nazywasz go Harold?- Liam parska śmiechem.- Gdybym nie znał cię lepiej, mógłbym pomyśleć, że...  
-Dokończ to zdanie, a powiem Zaynowi jak na trzecim roku przeczytałeś całą Historię Hogwartu, tylko po to, żeby mu zaimponować.- Ostrzega Louis.  
Liam unosi dłonie w obronnym geście.  
-Dobra, dobra.  
-Mam wrażenie, ze oglądam telenowelę.- Liam aż podskoczył na nagłe wtrącenie Markusa.  
-Jak długo tu jesteś? -Pyta posyłając Louisowi niepewne spojrzenie.  
-Jakieś czterdzieści minut. - Markus przewraca się w swoim łóżku.  
-Huh.- Louis przechyla głowę.- Czy ktoś już ci mówił, że jesteś przerażający? Co z tobą do cholery?  
Markus prycha w odpowiedzi.  
-To nie ja spędziłem dziesięć minut na gapieniu się w ścianę. I nie ja pytałem się jej, czy kogoś lubię czy nie.  
-Idę spać.- Louis jęczy i przyciska twarz do poduszki, która tłumi jego kolejne słowa. - Obaj jesteście okropnym ludźmi, nienawidzę was.  
Liam uśmiecha się głupawo i układa się wygodnie. Chwilę później Louis mamrocze, coś pod nosem, zbyt cicho, by można go usłyszeć, a pokój pogrąża się w ciemności. Liam przykrywa się dokładnie kołdrą, rozmyślając o chłopcu ze spierzchniętymi wargami, które smakują jak cytrusy.

__________________

 

Następnego dnia, przy śniadaniu, Liam krzyżuje spojrzenia z Zaynem. Chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko, zastanawia się nad zaproszeniem go do stołu i zjedzeniu wspólnego śniadania, jednak Zayn rumieni się, a wzrok kieruje na własny talerz. Na jego twarzy widnieje delikatny uśmiech.  
Louis opada na miejsce obok Liama, wydając z siebie głośny, zirytowany dźwięk. Jest lekko spocony, oddech łapie z trudem, pod jego oczami widnieją ciemne cienie. Louis wygląda jakby nie spał całą noc, co faktycznie mogło być powodem jego obecnego stanu, bo jego warczenie i rzucanie się w pościeli nie pozwoliło Liamowi zasnąć przez długi czas.  
-Hej.- Louis wita się z wysiłkiem.  
-Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz na śniadanie, mówiłeś, że musisz skończyć esej na Obronę przed Czarną Magią.- Mówiąc, Liam sięga po dżem truskawkowy.  
-Właśnie go skończyłem.  
Louis wygląda dziwnie, jednak Liam nie potrafi stwierdzić, co dokładnie jest z nim nie tak. Wygląda inaczej niż zazwyczaj, jest spięty i podenerwowany.  
-Coś nie tak?- Pyta Liam.  
-Co?- Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się nagle.- Wszystko w porządku. Dlaczego pytasz?  
-Jesteś pewien?- Liam marszczy brwi.  
Louis wyrzuca ręce do góry, tym samym niemal uderzając Liama w twarz.  
-Dobra!- Mówi głośno.- Uważam, że Harry Styles jest atrakcyjny. Zadowolony?- Nagle z przerażeniem zastyga w bezruchu.- Kurwa, jak głośno to powiedziałem?  
Liam ogląda się wokół, ale tylko kilka osób przygląda się im ze zdziwieniem.  
-Jest dobrze.- Uspokaja go.- Ale....co?  
Louis wzdycha ciężko.  
-Kiedy zwialiście,- dzięki za porzucenie mnie, tak swoją drogą- wygłupialiśmy się trochę w śniegu. Nagle Harry powalił mnie na ziemię, rozumiesz, wszystko było ładnie i pięknie, tyle, że potem już takie nie było.  
Liam prycha.  
-Co dokładnie się stało?  
Louis zakrywa dłoń mi twarz.  
-Stanął mi.- Mówi dramatycznie. Liam jęczy i odrzuca na wpół zjedzony tost z powrotem na talerz.  
-Jest za wcześnie na opowieści o erekcjach.  
-Odpieprz się.- Syczy Louis.- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby zauważył, ale ja zauważyłem. Moje ciało czuje do niego fizyczny pociąg. Nigdy nie czułem się tak zdradzony. Czy mój penis nie może pojąć, że Harry jest oślizgłym Ślizgonem?  
-Nie mów "penis" przy śniadaniu.- Liam popija kawę.- Dobrze wiesz, że nie rozmawiamy o genitaliach przed południem.  
Louis piorunuje go wzrokiem, jednak kiedy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otwierają się ze skrzypieniem, chłopak pochyla głowę i zasłania dłońmi twarz.  
-O boże, powiedz mi, że nie patrzy.- Syczy.  
Liam podnosi głowę, zauważa, jak wzrok Harry'ego tylko na moment wędruje do ich stołu, zanim kontynuuje przerwany marsz. Chłopak siada tyłem do nich przy stole Slytherinu razem z innymi Ślizgonami.  
-Nie patrzy.- Mówi Liam uspokajająco.  
-W każdym razie. - Louis prostuje się, zachowując jakby przed chwilą wcale nie chował się przed Harrym, przez którego dzień wcześniej dostał erekcji.- Od razu po lekcjach spotykamy się w pokoju wspólnym. Weź ze sobą kosmyk włosów Zayna.  
-Do czego będą mi potrzebne jego włosy?- Pyta Liam ostrożnie.  
Louis zbywa go machnięciem dłoni.  
-Po prostu je zdobądź. I bądź na miejscu. Muszę iść i... nie być w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Styles. Pa.  
Liam przygląda się jak chłopak odchodzi, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się, dlaczego właściwie zgodził się na przyjaźń z nim.  
____________

 

Kiedy Liam zjawia się na eliksirach, Zayn siedzi już w ich ławce. Jak zwykle, jego rzeczy są rozstawione na blacie, po lewej zostawiając akurat tyle miejsca, żeby Liam mógł rozłożyć własne książki. Liam kręci głową i rusza w jego stronę, siadając obok na tyle głośno, że Zayn podniósł głowę znad książki, którą czytał.  
-Hej.- Liam wita się niemal nerwowo.  
-Hej.- Zayn odpowiada lekko i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia kładzie dłoń na udzie Liama. Dotyk jest ciepły i lekki, a Liam nie może przestać o nim myśleć, nawet kiedy Madame Lovette wyjaśnia skład.. jakiegoś tam eliksiru, właściwie nie skupia się na tym, co mówiła.  
Liam oblizuje wargi zanim sięga po pióro. Zayn wesoło skrobie po pergaminie, jakby nieświadomy togo, co dzieje się z Liamem. Jego dłoń przesuwa się w górę, Liam wierci się na krześle. Palce Zayn zaciskają się lekko, Liam ze świstem zasysa powietrze. Kąciki ust Zayna unoszą się lekko.  
-Jak bardzo zajęty jesteś po lekcjach?- Zayn nie odrywa wzroku od notatek.  
Liam wie, że po lekcjach powinien coś zrobić, ale nie może przypomnieć sobie co.  
-Wcale nie jestem.- Mówi.- Nie mam w planach niczego ważnego. Mam trening o szóstej, ale wcześniej jestem wolny.  
Zayn uśmiecha się zadowolony.  
-Świetnie. Pójdziesz ze mną do biblioteki?  
-Jasne.- Liam ma małą nadzieję, że będą uczyć się na eliksiry, bo czuje, że zawali ten rok, jeśli Zayn wejdzie w nawyk dotykania go, kiedy powinien się skupić.  
Zayn nie zostawia go na moment przez resztę lekcji, a kiedy wychodzą z klasy Zayn jest tuż obok niego. Liam ma zamiar skręcić w lewo na Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, jednak Zayn chwyta go za ramię i ciągnie w drugą stronę.  
-Co robimy?- Pyta Liam, kiedy Zayn ciągnie go w nie do końca znanym mu kierunku. Nie ma nic przeciwko wagarom, ale nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Zayn byłby w stanie opuścić lekcje.  
-Mamy jakieś pięć minut.- Wyjaśnia Zayn, wciąż ciągnąc go za sobą. Nagle skręca ostro w prawo, otwiera drzwi i wciąga Liama do pustej klasy, która wygląda jakby nikt nie odwiedzał jej od miesięcy.  
Liam zauważa znajomy czerwonozłoty materiał, wystający z tylnej kieszeni Zayna, kiedy ten uwalnia jego dłoń i rusza w stronę biurka. Wskakuje na nie, chowając tym samym to, co Liam rozpoznał jako swój szalik. Liam podchodzi do niego z uniesionymi brwiami.  
-Nadal nie wyjaśniłeś mi, co w ogóle robimy.  
Zayn wzdycha, nachyla się w jego stronę i ciągnie za krawat. Rozkłada nogi na tyle szeroko, że kiedy przyciąga do siebie Liama, ten ma wystarczająco dużo miejsca by stanąć między nimi.  
-Widzisz.- Mówi powoli Zayn, jego palce pracują nad poluzowaniem krawata Liama.- Jakieś cztery lata czekałem aż w końcu otworzysz oczy i wykonasz ruch, ale jakoś nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś. A teraz, kiedy to się w końcu stało, tak jakby nie mogę przestać cię dotykać.  
Liam odsuwa się nagle, oczy otwierają mu się szerzej ze zdziwienia.  
-Ja, co? Ty...  
-Nie rób z tego takiej ogromnej sprawy.- Mówi cicho Zayn.- Okej?  
Liam kręci głową zdezorientowany.  
-Nie wiedziałem...  
-Mamy jakieś trzy minuty.- Zayn przerywa mu ponownie.- Naprawdę chcesz je przegadać?  
Tak. I nie. Chce wiedzieć, czy Zayn mówił poważnie, czy naprawdę lubił Liama przez cały ten czas. Ale z drugiej strony, usta Zayna wyglądają miękko i zapraszająco, a on sam ma przez nie spore problemy ze sformułowaniem własnych myśli.  
Zayn uśmiecha się miękko, przyciąga go za końce teraz poluzowanego już krawata i łączy ich wargi w pocałunku. Liam nachyla się bardziej, dłonie opiera na biurku po obu stronach bioder Krukona. Dłonie Zayna opadają na talię Liama, jego palce wsuwają się pod materiał swetra. Tym razem to Liam pogłębia pocałunek, rozdzielając usta Zayna wystarczająco, by móc wsunąć do środka swój język. Liam szuka posmaku cytrusów i dymu papierosowego, kiedy wreszcie go odnajduje, zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. Zayn wydaje z siebie miękki odgłos i przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, tak że siedzi już na samej krawędzi blatu, jego nogi owijają się wokół bioder Liama, jednak już chwilę później opadają na podłogę, a Zayn odpycha od siebie Liama i zsuwa się z biurka.  
-Do zobaczenia po lekcjach.- Mówi i rusza w stronę drzwi i posyłając Liamowi ostatni uśmiech, zamyka je za sobą.  
-Kurwa.- Liam sapie sięgając do swojego krawata. Zawiązuje go szybko i poprawia spodnie z nadzieją, że jego na wpół twarda erekcja nie jest oczywista zanim rusza do drzwi, spiesząc się na kolejną lekcję.  
Mimo, że Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami to jego ulubiony przedmiot, nie może się skupić na zajęciach. Nie po tym, co stało się w opuszczonej klasie.  
Liam nie jest jeszcze pewien czym chce się zająć po ukończeniu szkoły, ale zawęził krąg zainteresowań do weterynarii i uzdrowicielstwa. Nic poza tym nie przykuło jego uwagi, pomijając Quidditcha oczywiście, ale Liam wątpi, że jest wystarczająco dobry by móc rozważać karierę sportową.  
Zanim lekcja dobiega końca, ponownie zaczyna śnieżyć. Liam chce zawiązać ciaśniej swój szalik, zanim uświadamia sobie, że już go nie ma. Wcale mu to nie przeszkadza.  
Zazwyczaj po OnMS rusza do pokoju, zdejmuje płaszcz i kręci się przez jakiś czas w pokoju wspólnym. Jednak tym razem idzie prosto do biblioteki. Zayn nie czeka na niego przed wejściem, jednak Liam wcale się tego nie spodziewał. Wędruje między regałami kierując się do stolika, przy którym siedzieli poprzedniego dnia.  
Tutaj również nie znajduje Zayna, ale Liam wie, że chłopak niedługo się pojawi.  
Zdejmuje płaszcz i rozwiesza go na oparciu krzesła zanim siada na nim wygodnie. W porównaniu do jego pokoju wspólnego, biblioteka jest cicha i już po kilku minutach spędzonych w spokojnej, nużącej atmosferze jego powieki opadają mimo woli. Liam zamyka oczy, stwierdza, że zdrzemnięcie się przez jakiś czas, zanim pojawi się Zayn, nie jest najgorszym pomysłem.  
Kiedy ponownie otwiera oczy i mruga zawzięcie, wie, że spał przez dłuższy czas. Sporo wysiłku kosztuje go odgonienie resztek snu spod powiek, kiedy w końcu mu się to udaje, jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na siedzącym naprzeciw niego Zaynie, który pochyla się nad książką.  
-Hej.- Jego głos załamuje się lekko.- Jak długo mnie nie było?  
Zayn wzrusza ramionami.  
-Nie dłużej niż pół godziny, tak myślę. Nie chciałem cię budzić.  
Liam ziewa i przeciąga się, wciąż walcząc z sennością.  
-Powinieneś.  
Zayn ponownie wzrusza ramionami, odkłada pióro i odsuwa się od stolika.  
-Muszę skoczyć po książkę.- Mówi, podnosząc się z krzesła.- Pójdziesz ze mną?  
Liam kiwa głową i ziewa jeszcze raz zanim wstaje od stołu. Zayn po raz kolejny prowadzi go między regałami, wyraźnie obrał sobie konkrety cel.  
-Zapamiętałeś rozkład całego pomieszczenia?- Liam nie do końca waha się przed zadaniem tego pytania. Zayn zwalnia odrobinę i wzrusza ramionami.  
-Może.- Nagle zatrzymuje się, przeszukuje wzrokiem półkę z książkami i sięga wysoko, ściągając po ogromny wolumin pokryty grubą warstwą kurzu. Otwiera książkę na spisie treści i wzdycha.- Myślałem, że to raczej krótki rozdział, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. Równie dobrze możemy usiąść.  
Liam kiwa głową i opada na ziemię, wyciągając nogi przed siebie. Zayn siada naprzeciw niego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i pochyla się nad książką, która leży przed nim. Liam odchyla głowę i opiera ją o regał. Nie jest to do końca wygodna pozycja, ale nie zamierza narzekać. Jeśli ma być szczery, jest dziwnie zadowolony z tego, że po prostu tu siedzi i słucha Zayna raz za razem przewracającego kolejne kartki  
-Liam.- Mówi Zayn cicho.- Chodź tu.  
Liam otwiera oczy i przenosi się na drugą stronę, siadając obok Zayna. Zayn z kolei prostuje się nieco i wskazuje na swoje kolana, Liam spogląda w dół przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim kładzie się na ziemi, opierając głowę na kolanach Zayna. Ponownie zamyka oczy, i tym razem jest mu znacznie wygodniej. Zapach wody kolońskiej Zayna uspokaja go, wolną dłonią chłopak nie do końca świadomie masuje czaszkę Liama, nie przerywając czytania. Z tak bliska, Liam słyszy jak Zayn po cichu wypowiada czytane słowa tak. Robi to tak delikatnie, że gdyby nie ledwie zauważalne ruchy jego ust, Liam mógłby uznać to za nieco głośniejszy niż zazwyczaj oddech.  
-Wiedziałeś, że w osiemnastym wieku gra w Quidditcha została w Hogwarcie zabroniona na cztery miesiące, bo dyrektor uważał, że rywalizacja powoduje zwiększenie spięć między domami? -Zayn szepcze, przerywając ciszę.- Stwierdził, że to właśnie dlatego Ślizgoni i Gryfoni nie mogą się znieść.  
Liam nie otwiera oczu, ale uśmiecha się wesoło.  
-Dlaczego trwało to tylko cztery miesiące?  
-Uczniowie zaczęli protestować.- Odpowiada Zayn.- Najwyraźniej posunęli się aż do strajku. Zablokowali wejście do gabinetu dyrektora i odmówili powrotu na lekcje, a było ich zbyt wielu, żeby wyrzucić wszystkich ze szkoły. Po czterech dniach dyrektor się poddał.  
-Powinien się tego spodziewać.- Mówi Liam.- Zakaz gry? To idiotyczne.  
Zayn parska, ale nie odzywa się przez dłuższą chwilę. Jego palce przesuwają się na brwi Liama, suną w dół jego policzków, później wyznaczają ścieżką wokół ust. Liam uśmiecha się i wystawia język, Zayn odsuwa rękę i wyciera dłoń o sweter Liama.  
-Wiedziałeś, że statystycznie rzecz biorąc, siedmiu z dziesięciu kapitanów drużyn Quidditcha w Hogwarcie po skończeniu szkoły, zostaje profesjonalnym zawodnikiem?- Zayn sunie palcami wzdłuż obojczyków Liama.  
-Naprawdę?- Pyta Liam zaskoczony.  
-Na to wygląda.- Mówi Zayn.- A ty? Też planujesz zostać graczem wielkiego formatu?  
Liam parska śmiechem i zaprzecza ruchem głowy.  
-Raczej nie.- Mówi.- Nie wydaje mi się, że to w ogóle możliwe. Nie jestem aż tak dobry.  
-Nie doceniasz się.- Mówi Zayn. Liam postanawia go zignorować.  
-A ty? Jakie masz plany po ukończeniu szkoły?  
Liam czuje, że Zayn wzrusza ramionami.  
-Chciałbym uczyć, albo zostać Ministrem Magii.- Liam śmieje się krótko.- Mówię poważnie.- Dodaje Zayn.  
Liam otwiera oczy i przekrzywia nieco głowę, chce powiedzieć Zaynowi, że faktycznie może mu się to udać, jeśli naprawdę tego chce. Determinacja Zayna bywa czasami lekko przerażająca, jeśli miałby być szczery. Chwilę później dociera do niego, że po raz pierwszy jest tak blisko kutasa Zayna i jego myśli zbaczają z kursu. Oblizuje wargi i spogląda na Zayna z nadzieją, że to co dzieje się w jego głowie nie jest oczywiste.  
-Chyba nadeszła już pora kolacji.- Zayn spogląda na niego spokojnie.  
Liam kiwa głową i siada prosto. Zayn zamyka książkę i podnosi się, wciąż trzymając ją w ręce rusza z powrotem w stronę stolika, przy którym zostawił rzeczy. Liam gramoli się za nim, starając się dotrzymać mu kroku. Zupełnie jak wcześniej zauważa swój szalik w tylnej kieszeni Zayna, tym razem truchta zrównując się z nim i ciągnie lekko za materiał.  
-Szaliki powinno się nosić na szyi.- Informuje go z głupim uśmiechem.  
Zayn rumieni się i przyśpiesza kroku.  
-Zamknij się.- Mamrocze.  
-Zamierzasz go włożyć w piątek?- Pyta, a Zayn posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie.  
-Nie, w zasadzie wybrałem już srebrno-zielony strój.  
Docierają do stolika z rzeczami Zayna, który dorzuca książkę do stosu pozostałych. Liam staje za nim i kładzie dłonie po obu jego bokach, przypierając go do stolika.  
-Byłoby mi miło, gdybyś włożył mój szalik.- Mówi naprzeciw jego szyi.  
Zayn odsuwa się lekko i obraca w jego stronę. Tak jak poprzednio, sięga do krawatu Liama, jednak tym razem, zdejmuje go całkowicie.  
-Czyżbyś robił się zaborczy?- Zayn wsuwa krawat do jego kieszeni.  
Liam zaprzecza ruchem głowy.  
-Po prostu lubię cię w czerwonym.  
Zayn śmieje się krótko i rozwiązuje własny krawat, żeby chwilę później owinąć go wokół szyi Liama, wsunąć dokładnie pod kołnierzyk i sprawnie zawiązać.  
-A ja lubię cię w niebieskim.- Mówi i ponownie odwraca się, żeby zebrać potrzebne książki. Liam odbiera mu połowę sporego stosu, na co Zayn przewraca oczami uśmiechając się lekko.  
Ruszają w stronę wyjścia, a kiedy wychodzą na korytarz, Liam instynktownie kieruje się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Jednak Zayn skręca w przeciwnym kierunku.  
-Przepraszam.- Mówi.- Muszę zanieść to wszystko do pokoju. Zobaczymy się później?  
Liam chce zaoferować pomoc, ale z drugiej strony nie chce się narzucać, więc po prostu kiwa głową i rusza do Wielkiej Sali. Zdążył zapomnieć, że ma na sobie krawat Zayna, jednak dziwne spojrzenia jakie posyłają mu Louis i Niall kiedy siada obok nich, natychmiast mu o tym przypominają.  
-Jak śmiesz.- Louis sapie oburzony i sięga do szyi Liama.- Ściągaj to coś, natychmiast.  
Liam spogląda w dół, na brązowo-niebieski krawat, wokół którego owinięte są teraz palce Louisa i strzepuje je z materiału.  
-To nic wielkiego.  
-To jest coś wielkiego.- Mówi Louis poważnie. - Nie nosi się barw innego domu, Liam. To zasada numer jeden, kiedy w grę wchodzi nasza godność. Co z tobą nie tak?- Przerywa na chwilę, a jego oczy rozszerzają się znacznie.- Przypomniałem sobie, że jestem na ciebie zły. Miałeś spotkać się z nami po lekcjach w pokoju wspólnym, ale najwyraźniej wyleciało ci to z głowy.  
Liam sięga właśnie po półmisek z fasolką i krzywi się lekko.  
-Faktycznie zapomniałem.- Spogląda na Louisa.- Cholera, przepraszam. Nie chciałem....  
-Nie przejmuj się tym.- Louis wpada mu w słowo uśmiechając się wszechwiedząco.- Najwyraźniej byłeś zbyt zaabsorbowany pewnym Krukonem. Poza tym i tak zdecydowałem się na inną taktykę. Dlatego będę musiał opuścić dzisiejszy trening.  
-Nie ma mowy.- Mówi Liam bez zastanowienia.- Pod koniec tygodnia mamy mecz, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, że po prostu opuścisz trening...  
-Dokładnie!- Louis ucina jego tyradę uderzeniem w stół.- Właśnie tak będą myśleć Ślizgoni. Nie ma szans, że będę gdzie indziej niż na treningu, więc będę mógł wykonać zadanie bez przeszkód.  
-Jakie zadanie?- Liam czuje się lekko zbity z tropu.  
-Użyje eliksiru wielkosokowego żeby wślizgnąć się do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Według listy, trzeba spędzić tam przynajmniej pół godziny, a jeśli ktoś cię przyłapie musisz zacząć od nowa.- Niall wyjaśnia z buzią zapchaną wieprzowiną. Liam krzywi się z niesmakiem.- Zrobienie tego, kiedy nikt nie będzie się niczego spodziewał to świetny pomysł.- Dodaje po przełknięciu.  
-Dziękuję Niall.- Mówi Louis, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.  
-Pieprz się.- Odpowiada mu Niall, dźgając widelcem kolejny kawałek wieprzowiny.  
Liam ignoruje ich sprzeczkę, bo właśnie w tej chwili drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otwierają się i wchodzi przez nie Zayn. Pochyla lekko głowę rozmawiając z Krukonką, która najwyraźniej próbuje mu coś wyjaśnić, jednak Zayn podnosi głowę, łapie spojrzenie Liama i uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, a Liam nie słyszy pojedynczego słowa, które kierują do niego przyjaciele.  
-Poważnie?- Mówi Louis, głośniej niż to konieczne.- Zamierzasz tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością za każdym razem, kiedy twój chłopak pojawia się w pobliżu? Naprawdę zamierzasz być jedną z tych osób, Liam?  
-Co?- Liam odciąga spojrzenie od Zayna i marszczy czoło, a Louis uderza go w tył głowy.  
-Naprawdę się cieszę, że jesteście razem, ale...  
-Nie jesteśmy.- Wtrąca szybko Liam.- W sensie, że razem. My jeszcze... um.... nie jesteśmy razem.  
-Spójrz jak się zdenerwował.- Niall wskazuje na niego widelcem.- To urocze. Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję.  
Liam rzuca w niego bułką.  
____________

Do piątku udaje im się odhaczyć jedenaście punktów z listy, a Liam planuje wykonanie kolejnego zadania. Jest bardziej niż lekko nakręcony i gotów do akcji. Ma na sobie sportowe szaty, w dłoni ściska miotłę i czeka aż reszta drużyny przygotuje się do wyjścia na boisko. Louis stoi tuż obok niego, jak zawsze pojawiając się najwcześniej i podskakuje niecierpliwie w miejscu.  
Trybuny wypełniają się kibicami. Połowa z nich trzyma złoto-czerwone bannery, ludzie machają chorągiewkami z herbem Gryffindoru. Druga część trybun jest pokryta srebrem i zielenią, a Liam zauważa, że złota i czerwieni jest nieco więcej, choć mogą to być tylko jego pobożne życzenia.  
-W porządku.- Zaczyna Liam, kiedy cała drużyna zbiera się w miejscu.- Nie chcę dzisiaj tylko wygrać. Mamy...  
-Zniszczyć ich.- Louis niemal krzyczy.- Zmiażdżyć. Doprowadzić Stylesa do płaczu! Chcę, żebyśmy...  
-Louis.- Liam jęczy, zagłuszając wywód przyjaciela.  
-Wybacz.- Mówi Louis lekko zakłopotany.  
-W każdym razie.- Liam kontynuuje, upewniając się, że spojrzenia wszystkich członków drużyny skierowane są na niego.- Wiem, że nam się uda. Jesteśmy dużo lepsi i to nie przechwałka, tylko fakt. Dopóki będziemy o tym pamiętać i grać najlepiej jak potrafimy, Ślizgoni nie mają z nami najmniejszej szansy.  
Cała siódemka tłoczy się jeszcze bliżej siebie a Markus klepie Liama po plecach, zanim podnosi pięść z okrzykiem.  
-Za zniszczenie Slyterinu!  
-Za najlepszego kapitana!- Dodaje Carla uśmiechając się do niego tak szeroko, że niemal na pewno bolą ją od tego policzki.  
-Za walnięcie Harry'ego Stylesa tłuczkiem w twarz, mimo faktu, że wszyscy wiemy jak bardzo jest atrakcyjny!- Louis podskakuje unosząc ramiona w powietrze.  
Markus i Liam są jedynymi skłonnymi do kłótni na ten temat. Carla i Malarie wzruszają ramionami i bez sprzeciwu kiwają głowami. Liam wzdycha głęboko.  
-Po prostu ruszajcie na pozycje.  
Kiedy obie drużyny zajmują odpowiednie miejsca, sędzia uwalnia cztery piłki, gwiżdże przeciągle, a mecz się rozpoczyna.  
-Wystartowali!- Głos Nialla przebija się przez ryk tłumu. Liam uśmiecha się do siebie i rusza w stronę obręczy. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego wciąż pozwalają Niallowi komentować mecze. Puchon klnie jak szewc, nie wspominając faktu, że nie kryje się ze swoją stronniczością i ma skłonność do wytykania Ślizgonom najmniejszych błędów.  
-Carla Macintoch z Gryffindoru rusza w stronę bramek Slyterinu. Tłuczek posłany w jej stronę przez Alivina Tannera, niemal zwala ją z miotły.  
Liam wycisza się, chociaż nie zupełnie. Jeśli będzie zbytnio przejmował się grą pozostałych, nie będzie wystarczająco skupiony na tym ,co sam powinien robić. W którymś momencie, Louis przelatuje tuż nad jego głową, jednak Liam jest zbyt zajęty błądzeniem wzrokiem po trybunach. Nie widzi wyraźnie z tak dużej odległości, jednak nie musi się zbytnio wysilać, bo Zayn zajął miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie na trybunie najbliżej niego.  
Krukon nie żartował, ma na sobie zielono-srebrny płaszcz- należący prawdopodobnie do Harry'ego a jego policzki zdobią paski zielonej i srebrnej farby. Wokół jego szyi zwisa jednak czerwono-złoty szalik, a z jego twarzy nie znika uśmiech.  
Liam kręci głową i z powrotem skupia się na grze.  
_____________

Wygrywają z przewagą 170 punktów, oczywiście to Louis łapie znicz. Liam nigdy nie miał wątpliwości, że tak właśnie będzie.  
Louis nie dostał się do drużyny tylko dlatego, że jest najlepszym przyjacielem kapitana. Został szukającym, bo jest w tym kurewsko dobry.  
Tłum wybucha entuzjastycznymi okrzykami, a Liam ląduje na ziemi niedaleko reszty swojej drużyny. Louis wskakuje mu na plecy i wymachuje trzymanym w dłoni zniczem, kiedy reszta przyciąga ich do grupowego uścisku. Liam nie potrafi powstrzymać uśmiechu, czuje znajomy dreszcz adrenaliny, który nie opuszcza go nawet po zakończeniu gry.  
-Impreza w pokoju wspólnym!- Wykrzykuje Louis. Zsuwa się z pleców Liama, ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie, ściska go mocno, całując w czoło i odbiega do Carli, którą unosi w powietrzu dopóki dziewczyna nie jest zmuszona do użycia przemocy, by opuścił ją na ziemię.  
Kiedy Liam zanosi miotły na swoje miejsce, trybuny są już całkowicie puste, wszyscy kierują się w stronę zamku. Liam nie spieszy się zbytnio i zostaje z tyłu, drżąc kiedy zimne powietrze wysusza wsiąknięty w jego skórę pot. Kilkoro Krukonów i Puchonów gratuluje mu wygranej, a grupa Ślizgonów posłała mu krzywe spojrzenia, które chłopak komentuje szerokim uśmiechem.  
Próbuje wyłapać Zayna w tłumie przemieszczającym się do zamku, ale nie udaje mu się to. Pewnie jest już w środku lub zniknął gdzieś w morzu zieleni i srebra.  
Kiedy dociera do szkolnych murów nie idzie w ślady pozostałych Gryfonów. Zamiast tego rusza na piąte piętro, gdzie znajduje się Łaźnia Prefektów. Jest zziębnięty i wciąż spocony a jedyne czego chce to chwila relaksu. Nie uda mu się zrelaksować we własnym pokoju wspólnym, poza tym, to coś w rodzaju jego rytuału.  
Jeśli nie udaje mu się wygrać meczu- co zdarzyło tylko się trzy razy odkąd dołączył do drużyny- idzie prosto do łóżka. Tym razem wygrali i wszyscy świętują to zwycięstwo, ale on woli świętować na swój sposób.  
-Olejek różany-Mówi, kiedy dociera do odpowiednich drzwi, a te otwierają się ukazując ogromne pomieszczenie. Jedną ze ścian zastępują wspaniałe witraże. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, na ścianach wiszą półki zastawione buteleczkami wypełnionymi mydłem i szamponami, obok leży sterta ręczników. W samym centrum znajduje się oczywiście niemożliwie ogromna wanna, która w rzeczywistości przypomina bardziej niewielki basen.  
Liam rusza w jej kierunku, pochyla się lekko sięgając do kurków. Woda zaczyna napełniać wannę, a Liam odkręca kolejny zawór, z którego wypływają bąbelki pachnące cytrusami- na które pozwala sobie tylko po meczach, bo najbardziej go odprężają, a jeśli używałby ich codziennie, straciłyby swoją wyjątkowość- i zdejmuje koszulkę.  
Kiedy pozbywa się reszty ubrań, wanna jest wypełniona niemal po same brzegi. Ma wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby chwycić ręcznik i położyć go obok kupki ubrań razem z waniliowym mydłem i szamponem pachnącym truskawkami, który najbardziej lubi zanim zakręca wodę, chroniąc łazienkę przed zalaniem.  
Liam zanurza się w wodzie i rusza w stronę przeciwległego brzegu. Jest tam wgłębienie, w którym można usiąść wygodnie z głową odchyloną do tyłu. Liam zamyka oczy pozwalając ciepłej wodzie rozluźnić spięte mięśnie. Z jego twarzy wciąż nie schodzi idiotyczny uśmiech, ale nie może nic z tym zrobić. Jest po prostu szczęśliwy. Całkowicie, perfekcyjnie szczęśliwy.  
Liam opiera ramiona o brzeg wanny dając delikatnym falom niemal ukołysać się do snu. W końcu otwiera oczy i zabiera się za faktyczną kąpiel. Wychodzi z wody niedługo potem, wyciera się i ubiera. Rusza do swojego dormitorium, mijając po drodze ledwie kilka osób. Większość ludzi wróciło pewnie do swoich pokojów wspólnych, lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne są w wierzy Gryffindoru w jego pokoju wspólnym.  
Tak jak się spodziewał, kiedy otwiera drzwi musi zakryć uszy, żeby wygłuszyć nieco głośną muzykę, krzyki i śpiewy. Pokój sam w sobie jest raczej spory, ale w chwili, kiedy przepycha się przez miażdżący go tłum, próbując dotrzeć do swojego pokoju i w końcu się przebrać, wydaje mu się bardzo, bardzo mały.  
W połowie drogi zauważa Louisa, tańczącego energicznie na sofie ze stojącym obok Niallem, którego policzki są zdecydowanie zbyt czerwone, by mógł zrzucić winę na taniec. Pewnie Louis wygrzebał resztki Ognistej Whiskey, albo to ktoś inny przyniósł butelkę.  
Liam w końcu dociera do schodów, wspina się na nie i otwiera drzwi do swojego pokoju, zamykając je jak najszybciej, żeby wyzbyć się wszechobecnego hałasu. Chłopak zdejmuje koszulkę i wrzuca ją o kosza na pranie zanim orientuje się, że nie jest sam.  
-Louis mnie wpuścił.- Zayn rozłożył się na łóżku Liama z książką w ręce. Na policzkach nadal ma ślady zielonej farby a jego szyję zdobi czerwono-złoty szalik, mimo, że w pokoju jest zdecydowanie zbyt ciepło, żeby go nosić.  
-Z tymi barwami na twarzy?- Liam pyta z uniesioną brwią.  
Zayn marszczy czoło i w roztargnieniu pociera policzki dłońmi.  
-Zapomniałem o tym.- Przyznaje z uśmiechem.- Zrobiłem to głównie po to, żeby się z tobą podroczyć.  
Liam parska sięgając do szuflady po czystą koszulkę. Wyciąga również parę dresowych spodni zanim przypomina sobie, że przecież nie jest sam. W jego pokoju jest chłopak, który się mu podoba/z którym się tak jakby spotyka, choć nie oficjalnie. Czy są jakieś zasady jak powinien zachować się w takiej sytuacji?  
-Um, miałbyś coś przeciwko, jeśli...- Liam potrząsa koszulką, nie kończąc zdania.  
Zayn chichocze i zakrywa oczy.  
-Rób co musisz, nie będę podglądał.  
Rumieniąc się lekko Liam szybko zrzuca z siebie resztę ubrań i wkłada czyste dresy. Przepocone ubrania lądują w koszu a Liam kładzie się na łóżku obok Zayna, szturchając go przy tym lekko. Zayn otwiera oczy i zamyka książkę, która chwilę później leży już na stojącej obok szafce nocnej.  
-Chcesz zejść na dół i dołączyć do zabawy?- Liam pyta krzyżując ramiona pod głową. Zayn leży na boku, wpatrując się w niego.  
-Raczej nie.- Mówi szczerze. Palcami bawi się sznurkiem od dresów Liama, który zasysa głośniej powietrze, zatrzymując je w płucach na kilka sekund zanim otrząsa się z osłupienia.- Wolę zostać tutaj, z tobą.  
Liam przewraca się na bok, ale Zayna wbija wzrok w swoje dłonie, nadal ciągnące lekko za sznurek.  
-Okej.- Liam kiwa głową w zgodzie.- Dobrze się bawiłeś na meczu?  
Zayn podnosi wzrok na Liama i prycha cicho.  
-Sport raczej mnie nie kręci. Za to wyglądasz całkiem gorąco w sportowych szatach.  
Liam stara się nie reagować zbyt oczywiście na to co usłyszał, ale raczej nie udaje mu się to.  
-W ogóle ci się nie podobało?- Pyta ścierając resztkę zielonej farby z policzka Zayna.  
-Nie było źle.- Przyznaje Zayn ze wzruszeniem ramion.- To po prostu nie dla mnie, rozumiesz?  
-Więc co cię kręci?- Pyta Liam, kiedy jego palce jeżdżą w tę i z powrotem po nagiej skórze ramienia Zayna, aż pojawia się na niej gęsia skórka.  
-Nie wiem.- Mówi Zayn, jego spojrzeniem ucieka w dół, do własnej dłoni, która wciąż ciągnie za sznurek od spodni Liama, jednak nigdy wystarczająco mocno, by rozwiązać supeł.- Wolę poczytać dobrą książkę przed kominkiem niż siedzieć na zewnątrz i odmrażać sobie tyłek na zimnych ławkach.  
-Więc nie będziesz na naszym meczu przeciw Puchonom w lutym?- Droczy się Liam.  
\- Oczywiście, że będę.- Odpowiada Zayn.- Ale wezmę ze sobą książkę i podniosę z nad niej wzrok, dopiero, kiedy tłum zacznie skandować twoje imię, co w zasadzie zdarza się całkiem często. Wiesz o tym?  
-Czasami.- Mówi Liam.- Znaczy, zazwyczaj po prostu wyciszam wszystkie dźwięki wokół, jeśli tego nie zrobię zaczyna mi odbijać i okropnie się denerwuję.  
-Wiedziałeś,- Zaczyna powoli Zayn, ostrożnie zerkając na Liama spod rzęs.- że, tworzymy najsilniejszą parę w Hogwarcie? Ty jesteś kapitanem najlepszej drużyny Quidditcha w szkole,- nie mów Harry'emu, że to powiedziałem, bo się mnie wyrzeknie- a ja jestem najlepszym uczniem na roku. Nie wspominając, że poza tym jesteś całkiem popularny, a ja jestem prefektem.  
-Tym właśnie jesteśmy?- Liam czuje znajome podniecenie, jakiego doznaje w trakcie gry, chociaż mecz skończył się już ponad godzinę temu.- Parą?  
Zayn siada nagle, zażenowany.  
-Ja tylko... Myślałem, że my... Ja...  
Liam chwyta jego dłoń i ciągnie go w dół. Tylko połowa ciała Zayna trafia na łóżko, reszta ląduje na ciele Liama, który uśmiecha się szeroko do zdezorientowanego chłopaka.  
-Cześć.- Mówi wesoło.  
Zayn posyła mu nieufne spojrzenie.  
-Jesteś nienormalny.  
Liam przebiega dłonią przez włosy Zayna, które okazują się dokładnie tak miękkie jak je sobie wyobrażał.  
-W dobrym czy złym sensie?  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć Zayn nachyla się bardziej i przyciska usta do warg Liama. Z dołu nadal słychać przytłumione hałasy, Liam wie, że w każdej chwili ktoś może wejść do środka, ale naprawdę, naprawdę go to nie obchodzi. Właśnie dlatego przesuwa dłoń na ramię Zayna i obraca go zmieniając pozycję. Teraz to Zayn leży na plecach między nogami Liama, który zakrywa go całym swoim ciałem.  
-W porządku?- Liam pyta, unosząc się lekko na łokciach.  
Zayn potwierdza szybko i przyciąga Liama do kolejnego pocałunku. Jego palce wślizgują się pod tył koszulki Liama sunąc wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Liam drży i lgnie do dotyku, jego biodra mechanicznie ocierają się o Zayna.  
Język Zayna wsuwa się do jego ust, a Liam pozwala powiekom opaść zatracając się w delikatnym, leniwym pocałunku. Nie ma w nim nic przesadnie gorącego. Jedynie ciepło wywołane sposobem w jaki język Zayna ociera się o jego, dłońmi sunącymi po jego plecach jakby próbowały zapamiętać fakturę poruszających się pod skórą mięśni.  
Wargi Zayna wędrują w dół, do szczęki Liama, potem jego szyi. Chłopak nie potrafi myśleć o tym jak widoczne będą znaki na jego skórze, kiedy Zayn skończy ją ssać, głównie dlatego, że poza tym Zayn zjechał dłońmi w dół, do jego tyłka, przyciskając ich jeszcze bliżej siebie.  
Mógłby być zażenowany tym jak oczywista jest jego erekcja pod cienkim materiałem dresów, ale Zayn jęczy naprzeciw jego skóry i unosi biodra, więc Liam naprawdę nie widzi ku temu powodów.  
Zayn bez ostrzeżenia odpycha jego ramiona, a Liam nie ma innego wyjścia poza wyprostowaniem się, teraz klęczy na łóżku z Zaynem leżącym między jego nogami.  
-Za dużo ubrań.- Wyjaśnia chłopak, siadając na krótką chwilę, która wystarcza mu na zdjęcie koszuli. Odrzuca ją gdzieś za łóżko i opiera dłonie na brzegach koszulki Liama z pytającym spojrzeniem. Liam kiwa głową i sam ściąga ją przez głowę, pozwalając, żeby upadł gdzieś na podłogę. Spojrzenie Zayna wędruje po jego skórze.  
-Oczywiście, że masz sześciopak.- Mówi.  
Zayn nie ma widocznych mięśni, ale jego tors pokrywają tatuaże. Liam nie domyślał się, że jest ich aż tak wiele. Oczywiście wiedział o tych na rękach, podejrzewał, że kilka kryje się pod kołnierzykiem koszuli, ale nie spodziewał się aż tylu.  
-Jestem trochę zbuntowany.- Przyznaje Zayn.- Ale każdy zrobiłem z jakiegoś powodu.  
Liam kiwa głową, jego wzrok skupia się na serduszku wytatuowanym na biodrze.  
-Chciałbym poznać kiedyś wszystkie z nich.- Mówi Liam i przygryza wargę.- Mógłbym...?- Nie ma pojęcia co próbuje właśnie powiedzieć, ale chce poznać smak skóry Zayna, polizać serduszko na jego biodrze, tylko po to, by zobaczyć jak chłopak zareaguje.  
-Ja... Tak.- Mówi Zayn opadając lekko na poduszki i z trudem łapiąc oddech.- Możesz... Co tylko chcesz, Li.  
Liam mruga zamroczony. Kurwa. Oblizuje wargi, nachyla się, zsuwa nieco niżej wzdłuż ciała Zayna i podnosi wzrok sunąc językiem po śladach czarnego tuszu na biodrze chłopaka. Zayn zasysa powietrze i zagryza dolną wargę, podnosi się lekko na łokciach, tak, żeby móc skrzyżować wzrok ze spojrzeniem Liama.  
-Z-zaczekaj.- Mówi drżącym głosem. Liam prostuje się przyglądając jak Zayn zanurza dłoń w kieszeni spodni i wyciąga z niej różdżkę. Wskazuje nią na drzwi i wypowiada zaklęcie.  
-Colloportus.- Liam unosi brew.- Lepiej się upewnić, że są zamknięte.  
Zayn wyciąga rękę i odkłada różdżkę na stojącą obok szafkę. Liam robi to samo, to nie głupi pomysł, przynajmniej nie złamią ich przez przypadek.  
Liam przesuwa się w górę ciała Zayna i ponownie go całuje, jego biodra, tym razem celowo, ocierają się o krocze Zayna z niemą prośbą. Palce Malika bezowocnie próbują zacisnąć się na kosmykach włosów Liama, które są na to zbyt krótkie.  
-Kurwa, Liam.- Zayn sapie ciężko.- Próbujesz mnie zabić?  
Liam jęczy, bo jeśli ma być szczery, to raczej hipokryzja zważając na fakt, że to Zayn zwiększa tarcie między nimi wydając przy tym miękkie jęki, które zdają się docierać prosto do kutasa Liama.  
Opiera ciężar ciała na jednej ręce, nie chcąc zrzucać go na Zayna, a drugą przesuwa wzdłuż boku chłopaka, dociera do żeber i sunie z powrotem w dół. Wędruje dłonią pomiędzy ich ciałami i opiera ją na brzuchu Zayna, którego oczy rozszerzają się zanim chłopak zdąża zamknąć powieki.  
-Masz zamiar drażnić mnie całą noc?- Pyta.  
-Może.- Odpowiada Liam. Podoba mu się rumieniec na twarzy Zayna i fakt, że to przez niego się tam pojawił.  
Zayn otwiera oczy i obejmuje talię Liama, przewraca go na plecy i wczołguje się na niego. Zaciska dłonie wokół jego nadgarstków i opiera się na nich, przygważdżając ramiona Liama do materaca.  
Zayn nachyla się i delikatnie przygryza skórę na szczęce Liama.  
-Lubię mieć kontrolę.- Podkreśla swoje słowa delikatnym ruchem bioder.  
-Nie mam nic przeciwko temu.- Mówi szczerze Liam. Mógłby przywyknąć do widoku Zayna spoglądającego na niego z góry, spod ciężkich powiek z ciężkim oddechem i dolną wargą uwięzioną między zębami.  
Ktoś puka do drzwi, Liam spogląda w ich stronę z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
-Liam!- Woła Louis.- Nadal jesteś tam z Zaynem?  
Liam próbuje się podnieść, jednak Zayn, nie pozwala mu na to, kręcąc głową z szerokim uśmiechem. Uwalnia jeden z nadgarstków Liama i podnosi palec do ust, dając mu sygnał, że ma być cicho.  
-Powiedz, że wyszedłem.- Mówi.  
-Dlaczego?- Liam pyta szeptem, marszcząc brwi.  
Zayn kręci głową i sunie w dół ciała Liama, zostawiając na jego piersi mokre pocałunki. Jego usta są ciepłe, miękkie i zjeżdżają coraz niżej.  
-Powiedz. - Mówi naprzeciw jego skóry.  
-Liam!- Woła niecierpliwie Louis.  
-P-próbuję spać.- Odkrzykuje.  
-Naprawdę?- Pyta Louis, a Zayn dociera do brzucha Liama. Sunie językiem po zagłębieniach między mięśniami, a Liam przygląda mu się. Oddech zamiera mu w gardle przez figlarny błysk w spojrzeniu Zayna.- Nie widziałem, żeby Zayn wychodził.  
-On, uh...- Zayn ze śmiałością pociera jego erekcję przez materiał spodni, a mózg Liama nagle przestaje działać. Usta Zayna ocierają się o ścieżkę włosów poniżej pępka , zanim przesuwa językiem wzdłuż brzegu jego spodni.- Kurwa.  
-Co to było?- Pyta Louis (pieprzony Louis).  
-Nic.- Mówi Liam drżącym głosem.- Zayn, um, wyszedł. Jakiś czas temu. My... pokłóciliśmy... się... kurwa.  
Zayn uśmiecha się do niego trzymając między zębami sznurek od jego dresów, teraz całkowicie rozwiązany. Liam byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby nie pragną desperacko, żeby Zayn zrobił coś innego niż tylko uśmiechanie się do niego.  
-Nie musisz być niegrzeczny.- Mówi Louis urażony.- Jezu. Przyszedłem tylko zapytać czy zejdziecie na dół, ale najwyraźniej jesteś zdenerwowany sprzeczką ze swoim chłopakiem.  
-Mogę?- Pyta cicho Zayn, wślizgując palce pod materiał.  
Liam gwałtownie kiwa głową.  
-Wybacz Louis. Próbuję zasnąć.  
Zayn zsuwa jego spodnie i przygląda się reakcji Liama na jego dłoń ściskającą wyraźną erekcję Gryfona. Materiał bokserek oddziela jego skórę od bezpośredniego dotyku Zayna, jednak Liam wie, że mógłby dojść nawet teraz, jeśli Zayn patrzyłby na niego w ten sposób.  
-Dlaczego jesteś taki zdyszany?- Pyta Louis.  
Liam jęczy głośno i rozważa sięgnięcie po różdżkę, otwarcie drzwi i wpuszczenie Louisa do środka tylko po to, żeby chwilę później wybiegł z pokoju, zażenowany. Z tym, że znając Louisa, pewnie stałby po prostu w korytarzu i zwijał ze śmiechu, dopóki Zayn nie wyszedłby zostawiając go samego. Wtedy pewnie zamordowałby najlepszego przyjaciela.  
-Liam? Czy ty się masturbujesz?- Pyta nagle Louis.  
Zayn zakrywa dłonią buzię, próbując zdusić śmiech, a Liam czerwienieje na twarzy. Chwilę później Zayn szturcha go, posyłając sugestywne spojrzenie. Liam kręci głową, na co chłopak unosi brew i ciągnie za gumę od bokserek, która strzela cicho w zetknięciu ze skórą Liama.  
-Ja...tak, okej? Masturbuję się, więc odejdź.- Liam krzywi się.  
Zza drzwi dobiega śmiech Louisa.  
-Sorki. Już cię zostawiam. Uh... powodzenia i baw się dobrze.  
Liam chowa twarz w dłoniach, Zayn wybucha śmiechem.  
-To nie jest śmieszne.- Jęczy Liam.- Będzie mnie tym męczył przynajmniej przez tydzień. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony.  
Dłoń Zayna, do tej pory spoczywająca tuż nad jego kolanem, powoli rusza wyżej.  
-Wynagrodzę ci to.- Zayn całuje kość jego biodrową, przypieczętowując obietnicę.  
Liam odsłania twarz, żeby spojrzeć w dół na Zayna, którego wzrok skupił się na doskonale widocznej przez cienki materiał bokserek erekcji Liama. Przebiega językiem po dolnej wardze, na co Liam jęczy bezradnie. Zayn zdążył go kompletnie, całkowicie zrujnować.  
Chłopak odsłania delikatnie skórę Liama ukrytą pod bokserkami i przygryza ją. Liam zaciska palce na kołdrze w oczekiwaniu, jednak Zayn postanawia znów go pocałować. Liam wydaje z siebie żenujący odgłos, desperacko pragnie czegoś więcej niż dżinsów Zayna na swoim kroczu.  
-Naprawdę bardzo chcę ci obciągnąć.- Mówi Zayn odsuwając się lekko.- Ale nie teraz, teraz musisz mnie dotknąć.  
Liam kiwa głową, sięga między nich i rozpina spodnie Zayna. Pozwala mu się odsunąć na bok, żeby mógł je zdjąć razem z bokserkami, w tym czasie Liam pospiesznie pozbywa się swoich.  
Skóra Zayna działa jak narkotyk. Liam pragnie zapamiętać jej dotyk pod palcami, zbadać każdy cal językiem. On... pragnie Zayna tak bardzo, że traci oddech.  
-Liam,- chłopak podnosi wzrok, w spojrzeniu Zayna zauważa cień niepewności.- Mógłbyś pocałować mnie jeszcze raz?  
Liam pochyla się lekko, ich usta spotykają się w słodkim pocałunku. Liam nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że mimo odwagi, jaką wcześniej wykazał Zayn, tym razem to do niego należy pierwszy ruch. Więc go wykonuje. Przesuwa dłonie na talię Zayna i obejmuje go delikatnie. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy dotyka kogoś z taką dozą intymności. Jednak nigdy wcześniej nie był z kimś, kto sprawiał, że pragnął tego tak bardzo.  
-Kurwa.- Zayn syczy naprzeciw ust Liama. Z zamkniętymi oczami wbija palce w jego skórę, zanim naśladuje jego ruchy i obejmuje go lekko. Zayn z wahaniem sunie dłonią po kutasie Liama, jakby nie do końca pewny, czy powinien, jednak po chwili jego uścisk staje się bardziej stanowczy, ruchy szybsze. Jego dłonie zawsze wydawały się mocne i szorstkie, ale do tej pory Liam nie zastanawiał się jak wielką jest to zaletą.  
Zayn dyszy ciężko, kiedy Liam pracuje nad jego erekcją, starając się przysporzyć mu jak najwięcej przyjemności. Zmusza się do ruchu, kiedy Zayn zmienia pozycję lub przebiega kciukiem po jego czubku wywołując oślepiającą falę rozkoszy. Nie zwraca już uwagi na odgłosy dochodzące z zewnątrz. Istnieje tylko Zayn, miękkie dźwięki które wydaje i jego własny oddech mieszający się z przytłumionymi jękami. Dochodząc, Liam wgryza się w skórę na ramieniu Zayna. Chłopak nie przestaje gładzić jego kutasa, przedłużając orgazm dopóki wszystkie jego mięśnie nagle nie tężeją. Liam nie przestaje się poruszać nawet kiedy Zayn drży i dochodzi w jego dłoni, dopóki ten nie jęczy cicho.  
-Za dużo, Li...  
Liam całuje go ponownie zanim przewraca się na plecy próbując zapanować nad własnym oddechem. Serce pędzi w jego piersi jak szalone i musi wyglądać na całkiem rozpieprzonego, bo właśnie tak się czuje. Przynajmniej Zayn wygląda na tak samo rozpieprzonego jak on.  
Ciemne włosy oklapły i przykleiły się do spoconego czoła. Policzki przybrały kolor purpury, a oczy błyszczały.  
-Louis nazwał mnie twoim chłopakiem.- Powiedział cicho.  
Liam zachichotał i pocałował go ponownie..

____________

 

Następnego dnia przychodzi list. Liam zbyt zajęty wspomnieniami wczorajszego dnia nie zwraca najmniejszej uwagi na Louisa, który nieprzerwanie sypie żartami o masturbacji ani Nialla, szturchającego go co chwilę i ruszającego wymownie brwiami (bo oczywiście Niall wie, że Liam nie spędził nocy samotnie, ten chłopak jakimś sposobem zawsze wie wszystko). Liam schodzi na ziemię dopiero kiedy sowa przelatuje niebezpiecznie nisko nad jego głową, zrzucając kopertę prosto w jajecznicę, którą bawił się na talerzu wciąż myśląc o tym jak Zayn jęczał pod jego dotykiem.  
Liam marszczy brwi rozpoznając charakter pisma. Zastanawia się z jakiego powodu rodzice przesyłają mu list, skoro za mniej niż tydzień wraca do domu, by spędzić z nimi święta. Rozrywa kopertę i przejeżdża wzrokiem po kartce. Niewielka jego część jest szczęśliwa z powodu rodziców, ale znacznie większa jest bardziej niż smutna.  
-Co się stało?- Pyta Louis.  
Liam potrząsa głową i ostrożnie wkłada list z powrotem do koperty zanim chowa go w kieszeni.  
-Nic takiego. Mój tata dostał premię w pracy, rodzice przeznaczą dodatkowe pieniądze na wyjazd na Jamajkę, na który oszczędzali Merlin wie jak długo.  
-Kiedy wyjeżdżają?- Po minie Louisa, Liam poznaje, że przyjaciel domyśla się odpowiedzi.  
-Oczywiście w trakcie świąt.- Mówi Liam.- Tylko wtedy oboje mają wolne w pracy. Przysłali list, żeby upewnić się, że nie mam nic przeciwko zostaniu w szkole. Mówią, że mogą bez problemu wszystko odwołać, jeśli się nie zgodzę, ale wydaje mi się, że to nie będzie w porządku, rozumiecie? Nie powiedzieliby tego wprost, ale w głębi duszy mieliby do mnie żal.  
-Więc zostajesz?- Zgaduje Niall, co Liam potwierdza skinieniem głowy.  
-Wspaniale!- Mówi radośnie Louis. Liam posyła mu krzywe spojrzenie.- Przepraszam Li, po prostu mama chciała zaciągnąć mnie na święta do domu swojego męża. Miałem poznać jego rodzinę. Miasteczko nie ma nawet dwóch tysięcy mieszkańców, nie wspominając, że musiałbym dzielić pokój z jednym z członków jego rodziny. A w tym wypadku mogę zostać w zamku, z tobą.- Wyjaśnia szybko Louis.  
Liam wie, że właśnie tak będzie. Louis będzie smutny nie mogąc zobaczyć się z siostrami, bo kocha je bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Jednak z drugiej strony naprawdę bardzo nie lubi swojego ojczyma, no i małych miasteczek, więc to, że nie spędzi tam świąt będzie prawdopodobnie najlepszą opcją dla całej jego rodziny.  
-Zostaniesz ze mną?- Liam zadaje pytanie, mimo, że zna już odpowiedź.  
-Nie zostawiłbym cię w święta.- Przysięga uroczyście Louis.- Nigdy nie zmusiłbym cię do zostania tu w pojedynkę, kiedy Niall i ja jesteśmy w domu z naszymi kochanymi matkami.- Coś w brzuchu Liama skręca się z żalu.  
-Dzięki, naprawdę poprawiłeś mi humor.- Mówi. Louis zarzuca mu ramię na kark.  
-Możemy płakać razem, Li. To nie sprawi, że będziemy mniej męscy.  
-Potrzebuję nowych przyjaciół.- Mruczy Niall.  
-Hej.- Liam odpycha od siebie Louisa.- To moja kwestia.  
-Prawda.- Wtrąca Louis.- Ma nawet prawa autorskie i tak dalej.  
-Cześć Tomlinson.- Głos rozlega się za nimi. Jest im na tyle dobrze znany, że obaj z Louisem spinają się lekko. Liam nie musi się nawet odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że to Harry, nie tylko dlatego, ze rozpoznaje jego głos, ale to właśnie jego dłoń sięga pomiędzy niego a Louisa, podkradając jabłko z ich stołu.- Słyszałem, że się wczoraj zlałeś się w trupa i przez pół godziny pytałeś Leanne czy dobrze całuję.  
Louis zmrużył oczy.  
-Nie powinieneś wierzyć każdej plotce jaką usłyszysz Styles, pamiętam jak na piątym roku wszyscy mówili, że kutas odpadł ci po tym jak próbowałeś użyć na nim zaklęcia powiększającego i spędziłeś cztery dni w skrzydle szpitalnym czekając aż ci odrośnie.  
-Nigdy nie było takiej plotki.- Harry robi dziwną minę.  
-Właśnie, że była.- Mówi radośnie Louis.- Wiem najlepiej, bo to ja ją zacząłem.  
Niall ryczy śmiechem, a Liam naprawdę stara się do niego nie przyłączyć, bo cała ta sprawa jest trochę wredna, nawet jeśli cholernie zabawna. Harry piorunuje Louisa wzrokiem, jednak chwilę później posyła mu krzywy uśmiech i nachyla się zrównując ich twarze.  
-Jeśli w końcu przyznasz, że mnie pragniesz mogę po prostu pozwolić ci samemu przekonać się jak dobrze całuję.  
Louis rzuca w niego kiełbaską, ale Harry jest już daleko, prawdopodobnie uśmiechając się do siebie jak kretyn, bo wyraźnie widać, że jego słowa poruszyły Louisa.

________________

Ostatni tydzień przed świętami zawsze jest gorączkowy. Nauczyciele uporczywie wciskają im do głów niezbędną (według nich) wiedzę, zanim wyjadą na dwa tygodnie, nie wspominając o ogromnych ilościach prac domowych, które większość uczniów próbuje zrobić zanim zacznie się przerwa, co pozwoli im się faktycznie odprężyć w czasie wolnym. Wszyscy pakują się, wymieniają przedwczesnymi prezentami z każdym, kto wyjeżdża w piątek. Wydaje się jakby wszyscy ciągle się gdzieś spieszyli; spokojny spacer po korytarzach czy błoniach nie wchodzi w grę.  
To właściwie całkiem dobra rzecz, bo daje mu, Louisowi i Niallowi szansę na skreślenie z listy czterech pozycji ( w tym kradzież jedzenia z kuchni i przekonanie Irytka do pomocy przy robieniu psikusa) zanim Niall musi przygotować się do wyjazdu.  
W tym tygodniu Liam nie spędza z Zaynem zbyt wiele czasu. Z pewnością nie tyle ile by chciał. Są zbyt zajęci, a Zayn cały wolny czas spędza w bibliotece kończąc eseje zarówno z Transmutacji jak i z Zaklęć. Ostatnio wykopał Liama z biblioteki za przeszkadzanie mu.  
Zayn również utknął w zamku na święta, o czym Liam dowiaduje się we czwartek, kiedy przemyca mu do biblioteki trochę jedzenia (Zayn opieprza go za to, ale i tak zjada to co mu przyniósł) z zamiarem spędzenia z nim jak najwięcej czasu, zanim wyjedzie. Wychodzi jednak na to, że Zayn zostawał z Harrym w zamku na każde święta począwszy od trzeciego roku. W pewnym momencie chciał zapytać dlaczego, ale stwierdził, że jeśli Zayn chciałby mu powiedzieć, to by to zrobił.  
Liam naprawdę, naprawdę bardzo stara się nie być w złym humorze w piątek. To po prostu trudne, zważywszy na fakt, że wszyscy pozostali są poowijani w płaszcze, szaliki i swetry, z torbami w rękach, gotowi do spędzenia dwóch tygodni w rodzinnym domu, a Liam nie jest wśród nich. Uwielbia Hogwart, naprawdę, ale spędza w zamku dużo więcej czasu niż z rodzicami, a to, że nie zobaczy ich przez jeszcze długi czas jest naprawdę do dupy. Zwłaszcza, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spędzał Bożego Narodzenia bez nich.  
-Będziemy tęsknić cholernie mocno, nasz mały Irlandzki skurwysynie.- Właśnie tak Louis żegna się z Niallem. Liam jedynie przytula przyjaciela, który przywiera do niego mocno.  
-Nie zostawię wam prezentów.- Mówi.- Tomlinson otworzyłby je zaraz po moim wyjściu. Podrzucę je wam w Boże Narodzenie.  
Louis, który właśnie wyciągał z kieszeni paczuszkę, zatrzymuje się nagle i patrzy na niego spod byka.  
-Więc ty też nie dostaniesz swojego.  
-Ja nie otworzę go wcześniej.- Protestuje Niall.  
Liam przewraca oczami i wyjmuje prezent z rąk Louisa przekazując go Niallowi razem z podarunkiem od siebie.- Wesołych świąt Niall.  
-Do zobaczenia z dwa tygodnie idioci.- Mówi Niall, próbując upchnąć dodatkowe paczki w i tak już przepełnioną torbę.  
Louis zbywa go, udając obrażonego na co Niall tylko wywraca oczami i rusza do Hogsmeade za pozostałymi uczniami. Louis przygląda mu się z daleka. W ostatniej chwili zrywa się do biegu i przytula go tak mocno, że jego stopy wiszą w powietrzu. Liam uśmiecha się na ten widok.  
-Zamknij się.- Mówi Louis, kiedy wraca, żeby stanąć obok niego.  
-Kochasz nas.- Mówi Liam i zarzuca mu ramię na kark, prowadząc z powrotem do zamku.- Twoje serduszko nie jest tak zimne, jakbyś chciał, żeby wszyscy myśleli że jest.  
-Możliwe.- Przyznaje Louis, opierając się o niego. Jego dłoń wędruje na talię Liama.- Poradzimy sobie we dwóch. Możemy płakać z tęsknoty za rodzicami i obżerać się słodyczami.  
-W zasadzie nie będziemy tylko we dwóch.- Mówi wolno Liam. Louis zatrzymuje się, a jego palce wbijają się mocno w skórę Liama.  
-Co masz na myśli?  
-Cóż, ja...- Liam krzywi się lekko i drapie w kark.-Zayn zostaje w zamku na święta. Harry też.  
-Nie zamierzasz mnie chyba wystawić na rzecz przyssania się do twarzy swojego chłopaka?- Pyta Louis z pretensją.  
Liam próbuje się nie uśmiechać, ale to dość trudne, kiedy ktoś przypomina mu, że Zayn (!) jest jego chłopakiem.  
-Nie, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.- Mówi szybko.  
-Dobrze.- Louis uspokaja się i ruszają dalej, jakby nic się nie stało- Po prostu rozszerzymy nasz duet do kwartetu. To nic wielkiego. Możliwe, że nawet nie będę próbował zadźgać Harry'ego, to w końcu święta.  
-Cóż za poświęcenie.- Śmieje się Liam.  
-Tak, wiem.- Louis dramatycznie odsuwa kosmyk włosów, który opadł mu na czoło.- Jestem ogromnym filantropem.  
___________________________

Pierwszy dzień przerwy świątecznej jest niesamowity. Louis i Liam są jedynymi lokatorami, którzy nie wyjechali, a bez Markusa i Bena ich pokój wydaje się dużo większy. Łącznie z nimi w zamku zostało czworo Gryfonów; Karen, prefekt z piątego roku, która nigdy nie przejmowała się wybrykami Liama i Louisa, nawet jeśli miała wiele okazji by wpakować ich w kłopoty i Ivan, chłopak z szóstego roku, który starał się - choć mu się to nie udało- dostać do szkolnej drużyny Quidditcha.  
Liam jeszcze nigdy nie widział żeby pokój wspólny ział pustką w sobotni poranek. Na sofach i fotelach powinni siedzieć uczniowie. Zmęczeni Gryfoni powinni schodzić w dół po schodach, a Louis powinien leżeć rozwalony na podłodze tuż przed kominkiem, kiedy Markus lub Carla próbują rysować mu po twarzy. Młodsi uczniowie powinni chichotać, ciesząc się z weekendu. Zamiast tego panuje tu kompletna cisza i pustka.  
-Czuję się jak na cmentarzu.- Szepcze Louis.  
-Ja też.- Zgadza się Liam, przez chwilę zastanawia się dlaczego szepczą, jednak nie podnosi głosu. Szept wydaje mu się bardziej na miejscu. -Idziemy na dół na śniadanie?  
Louis kiwa głową i marszczy nos.  
-Chcę stąd wyjść. Przeraża mnie ta cisza.  
Pokój wspólny był niczym w porównaniu z Wielką Salą. Jak zwykle o tej porze roku, pod ścianami stoi dwanaście pięknie udekorowanych choinek. W Sali jest wiele różnych innych dekoracji, tak jak w pozostałych częściach zamku, jednak długie stoły są niemal kompletnie puste. Zazwyczaj każdy centymetr powierzchni blatu zakrywają misy z jedzeniem, talerze i szklanki, jednak teraz nakrycia można policzyć na palcach obu rąk.  
-Chcę do domu.- Mówi cicho Louis i opuszcza głowę.  
Liam marszczy czoło, przechodzi go dreszcz. To takie dziwne.  
-Bierzemy jedzenie i wracamy do pokoju?- Sugeruje Liam.  
Louis kiwa głową i rusza w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, dokładnie w chwili, w której Liam zostaje niespodziewanie uwięziony w uścisku.  
-Cześć skarbie.- Zayn szepcze mu do ucha.- Zgadnij kto jest jedynym Krukonem w szkole i ma całe dormitorium tylko dla siebie przez następne półtora tygodnia?  
Liam otwiera szerzej oczy i odwraca się do niego.  
-Naprawdę?  
Zayn uśmiecha się szeroko, potwierdza skinieniem głowy i zarzuca ramiona na szyję Liama.  
-Poza tym skończyłem wszystkie eseje, referaty i zadania, co znaczy, że nie muszę spędzać czasu w bibliotece.  
\- Co ja do kurwy nędzy mówiłem o publicznym okazywaniu uczyć Malik?- Głos Harry'ego dobiega zza pleców Zayna.  
Liam spogląda na niego zza ramienia swojego chłopaka, Styles uśmiecha się, co łagodzi jego wypowiedź.  
-Odpieprz się.- Mówi do niego Zayn, nie przejmuje się jednak spoglądaniem w jego stronę, wzrok wciąż skupia na Liamie.- Naprawdę, całe dormitorium, tylko dla nas przez ponad tydzień.  
Liam nachyla się, tak że stykają się teraz czołami.  
-Obiecałem Lou, że go nie zostawię.  
-Świetnie.- Zayn odsuwa się nieco.- Louis i Harry będą bawić się razem, kiedy my będziemy bawić się gdzieś indziej. Idealnie.  
Liam śmieje się i kręci głową, jego dłonie zsuwają się na talię Zayna. Jest świadomy faktu, ze stoją ledwie pół metra od drzwi blokując przejście, jednak nie bardzo go to obchodzi.  
-To się skończy podwójnym morderstwem.- Stwierdza Liam.  
Zayn wzrusza ramionami i nachyla się z powrotem, jego usta muskają delikatnie brodę Liama.- Nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi, jeśli będę mógł spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.  
-To obrzydliwe.- Mówi Louis.  
Liam wzdycha i puszcza Zayna. Odwraca się, żeby zobaczyć Louisa i Harry'ego kłócących się o dzbanek z sokiem. W końcu to Harry odpuszcza i odwraca się w ich stronę.  
-Poza tym mamy plany, pamiętasz Zayn?  
-Zapomniałem.- Przyznaje Zayn. -Liam i Louis mogą iść z nami.  
Louis zatrzymuje się w połowie nakładania tostów na talerz, który zdobi już spora ilość jedzenia.  
-Czego dokładnie dotyczą wasze plany?  
Dłoń Zayn wędruje w dół pleców Liama, kiedy wymienia z Harrym figlarne spojrzenia.  
-Zobaczycie. Spotkamy się na czwartym piętrze przy zbrojach pod portretem Helgi Hufflepuff o siódmej trzydzieści.  
Liam marszczy brwi, na czwartym piętrze nie ma nic ciekawego, nie ma pojęcia po co mieliby spotkać się właśnie tam.  
-I ubierzcie się ciepło.- Dodaje Harry.  
-Nie mówi mi jak mam żyć.- Odpowiada ostro Louis.  
Chwilę później Harry wraz Zaynem oddalają się, żeby zjeść śniadanie przy stole Ślizgonów, razem z trójką siedzących przy nim kolegów Harry'ego. Liam razem z Louisem skończyli pakowanie jedzenia i ruszyli na górę, do swojego pokoju, gdzie rozsiedli się na łóżku Bena (Louis odmówił jedzenia we własnym, a Liamowi nie widzi się zbytnio spanie w pościeli przyozdobionej milionami okruszków).  
Reszta dnia mija raczej leniwie. Poza zejściem do Wielkiej Sali na obiad i kolację, nie ruszają się z wierzy Gryffindoru. Louis rzuca zaklęcie przeciwzapalne na przypadkowe przedmioty i wrzuca je do ognia, natomiast Liam ćwiczy zaklęcie, z którym nie radził sobie najlepiej na lekcjach. Pozostali Gryfoni spędzają z nimi trochę czasu, ale głównie zajmują się swoimi sprawami.  
Louis proponuje spacer po zamku, Liam godzi się na ten pomysł tylko dla zabicia nudy. Gdyby był teraz w domu nadrabiałby wszystkie odcinki seriali, które przegapił podczas pobytu w szkole lub grałby w gry video, może nawet spotkałby się z Andym. Teraz ma zbyt wiele wolnego czasu i nic by go wypełnić.  
Po powrocie mają chwilę, żeby wziąć płaszcze, rękawiczki i, w przypadku Louisa, szalik.  
-Jak myślisz, co będziemy robić?- Pyta Louis, kiedy Liam narzuca na siebie okrycie.  
-Kto wie?- Liam wzrusza ramionami.  
-Czy jeśli będzie naprawdę beznadziejnie możemy wymknąć się na boisko, wziąć szkolne miotły i wybrać się na przejażdżkę?  
Liam kiwa głową, ma jednak przeczucie, że wcale nie będzie nudno. Spojrzenie, które wymienili między sobą Zayn i Harry mówiło, że "nuda" będzie ostatnim słowem, którym można by opisać to, co się będzie działo.  
Dotarłszy na czwarte piętro, zauważają chłopaków opierających się w oczekiwaniu o ścianę. Obaj mają na sobie zimowe kurtki i szaliki (Harry srebrno-zielony, a Zayn czerwono-złoty, należący do Liama).  
-Gotowi?- Harry odpycha się od ściany.  
Louis rozgląda się wokół i unosi brwi.  
-Na co?  
Harry chichocze, Zayn staje przed zbroją i stuka w nią dwukrotnie różdżką.  
-Cukrowe pióro.- Mówi, a zbroja porusza się nagle i odsuwa na bok, odsłaniając ukryte przejście.  
Louis i Liam gapią się na nie, kiedy Harry wyciąga różdżkę.  
-Lumos.- Mamrocze i rusza w stronę tunelu.- Idziecie czy nie?- Woła oglądając się przez ramię.  
Louis piorunuje go spojrzeniem i spieszy za nim. Zayn oferuje Liamowi dłoń, którą ten przyjmuje i pozwala się prowadzić. Kiedy tylko wchodzą do środka, zbroja powraca na pierwotne miejsce blokując wyjście. Jedynym źródłem światła jest różdżka Harry'ego, jednak oświetla ona jedynie niewielki kawałek drogi przed nimi.  
-Gdzie idziemy?- Liam szepcze w do Zayna.  
Bardzo niewyraźnie widzi jego tajemniczy uśmiech.  
-Będzie fajnie, obiecuję. Aportowałeś się kiedyś jako pasażer?  
Liam przełyka ciężko, otwiera szerzej oczy.  
-Nie. Zawaliłem egzamin praktyczny. Aportacja mnie przeraża, szczerze mówiąc, wolę samochody i miotły.  
Zayn prycha i ściska jego dłoń.  
-Będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi. Jestem ekspertem. Pamiętasz jak w tamtym roku mieliśmy testy? Instruktor powiedział, że jestem jednym z najlepszych uczniów jakich miał zaszczyt nauczać.  
Liam wcale nie żartował. Nie znosił aportacji. Podróżowanie z jednego miejsca do drugiego tylko za pomocą woli i skupienia, jest bardzo niebezpieczne jeśli zrobi się to niepoprawnie, dlatego właśnie Liam nie dostał licencji. Co prawda dostał się w odpowiednie miejsce, ale przy aportacji spora część jego ramienia zaginęła w próżni i musiał pędzić do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
Przed nimi Harry i Louis rozmawiają jak normalni, cywilizowani ludzie. Przynajmniej tak sądzi Liam, bo żaden z nich nie krzyczy, nie doszło tez jeszcze do rękoczynów. Nie słyszy o czym rozmawiają, ale sądząc po minie Louisa, nie jest do końca przyjacielska rozmowa.  
Ścieżka, którą idą zaczyna schodzić delikatnie w lewo. Liam ma przeczucie, że opuścili już obrzeża szkolnych błoni, nie mówiąc o zamku.  
-Już prawi jesteśmy.- Mówi do niego Zayn i ponownie zacieśnia uścisk na jego dłoni.  
-Wciąż nie wiem gdzie już prawie jesteśmy.  
-W zasadzie to nie jest nasz ostateczny cel.- Harry ogląda się przez ramię.- To tylko przystanek, nie możemy się przecież aportować na terenie szkoły.  
Liam dowiedział się o tym na trzecim roku, kiedy czytał Historię Hogwartu. Nie skupiał się na tym zbytnio, w końcu (co Louis uwielbiał mu wypominać) zrobił to tylko dlatego, że chciał zaimponować Zaynowi, mimo to pamiętał czytanie tej części.  
-Jesteśmy na miejscu.- Odzywa się nagle Harry.  
Na przeciw nich pojawiły się drzwi. Liam zauważa ledwie widoczną poświatę dochodzącą ze znajdującego się za nimi pomieszczenia. Harry pośpiesznie odklucza drzwi i otwiera ja na oścież. Wchodzą do pomieszczenia, które wygląda jak czyjaś sypialnia.  
-Jesteśmy nad Trzema Miotłami.- Wyjaśnia Zayn.  
-Chwila.- Wtrąca Louis.- Istnieje przejście prowadzące z zamku do Hogsmeade?- Pyta z szeroko otwartymi oczami.- Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedziałem? Mogło mi się to przydać miliony razy.  
Harry posyła mu zadowolony uśmieszek.  
-Nie znasz zamku w połowie tak dobrze jak ja. Poza tym istnieje więcej niż jedno przejście do Hogsmeade.  
Liam jest pod dużym wrażeniem. Uczniom nie wolno wychodzić z zamku, chyba, że pozwoli na to dyrekcja.  
-Zobaczymy się na miejscu.- Mówi Zayn, Harry kiwa głową, a Malik zwraca się do Liama.- Nie panikuj, będzie dobrze. Jestem w tym dobry.  
-W czym?- Pyta Louis.  
-W aportacji.- Harry odpowiada mu, po czym bez ostrzeżenia chwyta go za rękę i nie zważając na krzyk Louisa znika wraz z nim.  
-Louis stłucze go za to do nieprzytomności.- Stwierdza Liam, ze zmarszczonym czołem wpatruje się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu stali jego przyjaciele.  
-Harry da sobie radę.- Zayn zdaje się nie przejmować stanem zdrowia przyjaciela.- Gotowy?  
Liam nabiera powierza, zamyka oczy i kiwa głową. Wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko. Czuje jak coś wyrywa Zayna z jego uścisku, więc przysuwa się bliżej, nagle całe powietrze opuszcza jego płuca i zaczyna napierać na niego z każdej strony. Chwilę później jest już po wszystkim, a Liam może normalnie oddychać.  
Stoją w obskurnej toalecie. Lustra pokrywa warstwa brudu, a Louis przypiera Harry'ego do jednej ze ścian. Chłopak przyciska czubek różdżki do gardła Harry'ego.  
-Żadnego ostrzeżenia.- Syczy.- A kurewsko nie znoszę aportacji.  
Harry zdaje się nie przejmować się zbytnio wycelowaną w niego różdżką, przewraca oczami.  
-Chryste, wyluzuj Lou.  
Louis opuszcza różdżkę i odsuwa się na krok.  
-Jak mnie nazwałeś?  
Liam przewraca oczami i odwraca się do Zayna.  
-Więc gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy?  
Zayn uśmiecha się i wyprowadza go z łazienki. Są w niewielkim pubie, jest tam trochę brudno, dym papierosowy unosi się ciężko w powietrzu. Przez okna widać przejeżdżające obok samochody i uciekających przed mało litościwą pogodą przechodniów. Liam rozpoznaje tę ulicę, przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.  
-Jesteśmy w Londynie?- Pyta z uniesionymi brwiami.  
-Yep.- Mówi Zayn.- Więc co robimy najpierw?  
Pomimo, że żaden z ich czwórki nie ma pieniędzy, mają sporo opcji. Teoretycznie, prawo mówi, że nie mogą używać magii w obecności mugoli, jednak Harry wypełnił kieszenie słodyczami i zabawkami ze sklepu z dowcipami Wesleyów. Wystarczy jedna Czarująca bomba wiśniowa i Harry wprowadza ich do kina za darmo. Kolejna przy budce z fast foodem i już chwilę później popijają gorącą czekoladę spacerując po Londynie, oświetlonym świątecznymi lampkami.  
Zaczyna się robić późno, z nieba sypią się płatki śniegu a Liam naprawdę dobrze się bawi. Mógłby niemal uznać to wyjście za podwójną randkę, gdyby Louis nie kopał Harry'ego po kostkach lub uderzał w ramię za każdym razem, gdy ten zanadto się do niego zbliżał. Natomiast Zayn nie odstąpił go na krok od kiedy wyszli z pubu, a Liamowi bardzo się to podoba. Podoba mu się, że Zayn wydaje się pragnąć być tak blisko niego, jak on sam tego pragnie.  
-Jeszcze jedna rzecz i możemy wracać.- Oznajmia Harry i skręca w boczną uliczkę.  
-To tradycja.- Mówi Zayn.  
Liam marszczy brwi, kiedy Harry prowadzi ich w dół kolejnych ulic i uliczek, coraz dalej od dzielnicy handlowej. W końcu otwiera drzwi do niewielkiej, zamkniętej już kawiarni, w której nie pali się żadna żarówka. Liam krzywi się kiedy Zayn prowadzi go do środka bez żadnego wyjaśnienia.  
Przechodzą przez ciemny sklep, drzwi skrzypią cicho zamykając się za nimi. Harry otwiera kolejne drzwi, wiodące na zaplecze, następnie rusza dalej aż dociera do następnych drzwi, które okazują się wejściem na klatkę schodową.  
-Nie będziemy tu zbyt długo.- Obiecuje Zayn.- Harry nigdy nie potrafi wytrzymać dłużej niż kilka minut.  
Liam marszczy czoło, jest trochę zmieszany, kiedy Harry puka do drzwi na szczycie schodów. Chwilę później, kiedy stają otworem, klatkę schodową zalewa ogłuszająca muzyka. Liam domyśla się, że ktoś rzucił zaklęcie wygłuszające, raczej nie ma szans, żeby ten hałas nie był słyszalny z ulicy.  
-Harry!- Woła chłopak, który otworzył drzwi.- Wchodź! Zaproś przyjaciół!  
Harry marszczy nos i przemyka obok niego. Louis rusza za nim, mierząc wzrokiem kolesia, który ich wpuścił, głównie dlatego, że posłał mu on dziwnie aprobujące spojrzenie.  
Kiedy Liam wchodzi do środka dociera do niego, że są... w klubie, przynajmniej teoretycznie.  
-Są też inne drzwi.- Zayn wyjaśnia, starając się przekrzyczeć muzykę.- My weszliśmy od tyłu. Pod drugiej stronie ulicy jest główne wejście, które dla mugoli wygląda jak opuszczona stacja paliw.  
Wszyscy trzymają w dłoniach kolorowe drinki, niektóre dymią, inne strzelają iskrami. Światła oszałamiają lekko, Liam stwierdza, że muszą być zaczarowane. To jak płynnie, niemal hipnotycznie przeczesują tłum na pewno nie dzieje się przy pomocy maszyny.  
Harry bez trudu przemyka przez tłum, Louis podąża tuż za nim, Zayn i Liam trzymają się z tyłu, jednak nie spuszczają wzroku z przyjaciół. Styles kieruje się w stronę baru, gdzie śliczna dziewczyna miesza drinki, śmiejąc się z żartu klienta.  
-Gem!- Harry przekrzykuje muzykę i siada na barowym stołku.  
Dziewczyna stojąca za barem zamiera, jej oczy przyjmują wielkość galeonów, następnie odwraca się do jednej ze współpracowniczek, szepcze jej coś do ucha i przeskakuje przez bar. Ląduje na podłodze tuż przed Harrym i zgarnia go do mocnego uścisku.  
-Zapomniałam że dzisiaj przychodzisz!- Wykrzykuje.  
Harry przewraca oczami i wyciąga z kieszeni niewielkie, owinięte ozdobnym papierem pudełeczko, które podaje dziewczynie. Ta stawia je na blacie i przesuwa w stronę koleżanki, która zastępuje ją przy mieszaniu drinków.  
-To jego dziewczyna?- Louis pyta cicho, jego twarzy przybiera pusty wyraz.  
Zayn wybucha śmiechem, jego twarz przybiera odcień głębokiej czerwieni.  
-N-nie.- Wydusza z siebie, walcząc z rozbawieniem. Harry posyła mu groźne spojrzenie.  
-Kto to?- Pyta dziewczyna...Gem? Chyba tak nazwał ją Harry. Spogląda na Zayna, później na Liama, jej oczy otwierają się szerzej.- Czekaj, czekaj. Niech zgadnę. Liam Payne, prawda?  
Zayn czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej i tym razem to Harry wybucha śmiechem. Liam grzecznie wyciąga dłoń, którą dziewczyna przyjmuje.  
-To ja. Miło mi cię poznać.- Mówi.  
-Sporo o tobie słyszałam. Ten tu już od lat się w tobie kochał, nieprawdaż Zaynie?  
-Zamknij się.- Błaga Zayn.- Na miłość boską, Gemma, zamknij się.  
Gemma puszcza do niego oczko, jej spojrzenie ląduje na Louisie.  
-Więc kim ty jesteś?  
-Louis.- Mówi sucho mrużąc oczy.- A ty?  
W oczach Gemmy pojawiają się iskierki, kiedy spogląda raz na Harry'ego, potem na Louisa i z powrotem.  
-Jedno słowo a powiem mamie jak...- Mówi zimno Harry, jednak Gemma zbywa go machnięciem dłoni.  
-Gemma, jestem siostrą Harry'ego.- Odpowiada, a Louisa z zimnej i nieco buntowniczej postawy przechodzi w szok.- O tobie też słyszałam co nieco.  
-Zatańczmy.- Zayn nagle odciąga Liama, zanim ten może cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.- Nie chcesz tego oglądać, uwierz mi.  
-Dlaczego, co ma się niby stać?- Liam próbuje dojrzeć ich trójkę, jednak Zayn odciągnął go zbyt daleko, by mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć.  
-Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Kodeks najlepszego przyjaciela mi zabrania. Harry by mnie zabił, tak jak zabije Gemmę, jeśli nie będzie trzymała buzi na kłódkę. Ta dwójka drze koty od urodzenia. Gemma żyje tylko po to, żeby uprzykrzać Harry'emu życie.- Zayn uśmiecha się chytrze.  
Liam jest co najmniej lekko zdezorientowany, ale właśnie w tej chwili Zayn obraca się i przyciska plecy do jego klatki piersiowej kołysząc się w rytm muzyki. Cokolwiek się dzieje, może poczekać. Liamowi nie bardzo podoba się ten klub. Jest zbyt głośny i tłoczny, muzyka w ogóle nie przypada mu do gustu, ale Zayn głaszcze dłońmi jego plecy, a to jak porusza biodrami w zupełności wystarcza, żeby wszystko zaczęło mu się podobać. Liam nie może się powstrzymać przed przyciśnięciem warg do szyi Zayna, który odchyla głowę na bok i jęczy, zamykając oczy. Otacza ich morze ludzi, a jedynym czego Liam pragnie jest zdarcie ubrań z Zayna i smakowanie jego skóry.  
Nagle ktoś odciąga od niego Zayna. Liam chwyta jego nadgarstek i podąża za nim przepychając się między tańczącymi ludźmi.  
-Wychodzimy w tej chwili!- Krzyczy Harry.  
Louis jest tuż za nim, uśmiech nie schodzi z jego rumianej twarzy .  
-Rozmowa z twoją siostrą była bardzo przyjemna.- Mówi wesoło.  
-Odpieprz się.- Harry nawet nie spogląda w jego stronę. Wygląda na bardziej niż trochę wkurzonego, a Liam z pewnością zapyta Louisa co się stało, kiedy wrócą do dormitorium.  
Drzwi otwiera im ten sam chłopak, który jeszcze niedawno wpuścił ich do klubu. Harry w końcu puszcza Zayna i zbiega ze schodów znikając za rogiem zanim drzwi zdążyły się za nim zamknąć. Louis wygląda na bardzo zadowolonego, ale Liam zauważa dezorientację i zmieszanie kryjące się w jego oczach zaraz obok czegoś, czego nie potrafi odszyfrować.  
-Gemma zrobiła z niego kretyna? -Zgaduje Zayn.  
-Hm?- Louis marszczy brwi.- Oh, tak. Coś w tym stylu.- Liam posyła mu pytające spojrzenie. Louis uspokajająco dotyka jego ramienia.  
-Powiem ci później. Nie martw się.  
Harry czeka na nich przed wejściem z dłońmi wciśniętymi w kieszenie płaszcza. Rusza przed siebie nie czekając aż pozostali dotrzymają mu kroku. Nie wracają do pubu, do którego aportowali się na początku, zamiast tego skręca do najbliższego McDonalda i rusza wprost do łazienek. Liam nie ma pojęcia dlaczego nie deportowali się prosto z klubu.  
W łazience Zayn sięga po jego dłoń i nie poświęcając najmniejszej uwagi pozostałej dwójce deportuje ich z powrotem pod Trzy Miotły. Zayn otwiera drzwi prowadzące do tunelu nie czekając na Louisa i Harry'ego.  
-Nie powinniśmy...?  
Zayn kręci głową.  
-Mam przeczucie, że trochę im zejdzie.- Tłumaczy.  
-Okej.- Liam kiwa wolno głową. Zayn zapala różdżkę i ruszają w głąb korytarza.  
-Chcesz posiedzieć trochę w moim dormitorium?- Pyta Zayn.- Nie mieliśmy dziś zbyt wiele czasu tylko dla siebie, w zasadzie przez cały tydzień go nie mieliśmy.  
-I czyja to wina?- Droczy się Liam.  
Zayn szturcha go lekko.  
-Mam lekką obsesję na punkcie nauki. Wybacz.  
Liam kręci głową walcząc z potrzebą zatrzymania się i pocałowania Zayna, głównie dlatego, że naprawdę, naprawdę chce się wydostać z ciemnego tunelu.  
-Nie przepraszaj. Lubię przyglądać ci się przy pracy. - Przyznaje szczerze.- Twoje skupienie jest całkiem seksowne.  
-Ale zawsze mnie rozpraszasz.- Wytyka Zayn.  
-Przecież nic nie robię.- Sprzecza się Liam.  
-Widzisz. - Zayn opuszcza ramię, co tłumi blask wydobywający się z różdżki.- Mój problem polega na tym, że kiedykolwiek jesteś w pobliżu, jedyne czego chcę to całować cię bez chwili przerwy. Bardzo ciężko się skupić, kiedy twoje usta są tak blisko.  
Liam czerwieni się, wdzięczny za mrok, dzięki któremu Zayn nie może mu się przyjrzeć. Daleko z tyłu słychać głosy, Liam domyśla się, że Louis i Harry kłócą się o coś, jednak nie zamierza na nich czekać. Liam czuje lekkie wyrzuty sumienia wiedząc, że nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby byli obok i mogli z Zaynem przerwać ich sprzeczkę.  
Ale z drugiej strony, Liam chce spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam z Zaynem.  
-Mając cały pokój wspólny tylko dla siebie, będziemy mogli odhaczyć kolejny punkt z listy i to dla obu drużyn.- Mówi cicho Zayn. Liam marszczy brwi, nie bardzo łapie, co chłopak ma na myśli.  
-Który punkt?  
-Zobaczysz.- Zayn chichocze cicho.  
Liam drży na brzmienie jego głosu. Przyspieszają kroku, kiedy docierają do zbroi blokującej wyjście, Zayn wypowiada hasło, a wyjście staje przed nimi otworem. Liam ogląda się przez ramię, jednak Harry i Louis są wystarczająco daleko, by nie mógł ich zobaczyć.. Ma nadzieję, że Louis nie gniewa się na niego za to, że wybrał ucieczkę z Zaynem, ale jeśli tak jest Liam wynagrodzi mu to jutrzejszego poranka, kiedy wymknie się do kuchni i zrobi mu na śniadanie jego ulubione naleśniki z czekoladą.  
-Myślę, że jest już po północy.- Szepcze Zayn, kiedy ręka w rękę przemierzają puste korytarze.  
-Jestem kimś w rodzaju eksperta w wymykaniu się po godzinie policyjnej.- Liam uśmiecha się unosząc podbródek.  
-Wiem.- Przyznaje Zayn.- Zazwyczaj muszę potem ratować twój tyłek.  
Liam robi kwaśną minę.  
-Szczerze mówiąc, nieźle sobie radzisz w roli rycerza w lśniącej zbroi.  
-Dla ciebie wszystko.- Odpowiada zaczepnie Zayn. Liam wywraca oczami.  
Udaje im się dotrzeć do wierzy Krukonów bez wpadki. Liam niewyraźnie pamięta swoją ostatnią wizytę, dlatego zaskoczenie na widok mówiącego orła nie jest tak duże jak poprzednio.  
-Co łatwiej zrobić niż powiedzieć?  
Zayn prycha i odpowiada bez chwili zastanowienia.  
-Ciszę. Postaraj się trochę.  
Drzwi otwierają się przed nimi, Liam posyła orłowi ostatnie spojrzenie i wchodzi do środka. Zayn puszcza jego dłoń i rusza w kierunku kanapy. Z niewielkim wysiłkiem przysuwa ją bliżej kominka, na przeciw przeciwległej ściany. Liam rusza w jego stronę i opada na poduszki, przyglądając się jak Zayn rozpala ogień.  
Pokój wspólny jest pusty, panującą ciszę przerywa jedynie wiatr świszczący za oknami. Pomieszczenie ogrzewają ogień w kominku i blada poświata księżyca. Płomienie migoczą, wypełniają pokój delikatnym zapachem drewna wiśniowego, cienie tańczą na pobliskich ścianach. Liam wzdycha głęboko i zrzuca z siebie płaszcz i rękawiczki.  
Zayn robi to samo, przerzuca płaszcz przez oparcie kanapy, rękawiczki rzuca niewiadomo gdzie.  
-Zaraz wracam.- Mówi.  
Liam kiwa głową i przygląda się jak Zayn wbiega po schodach do swojego pokoju. Jest już późno, ogień ogrzewa go delikatnie i pomaga się rozluźnić. Bez problemu mógłby tu zasnąć, jednak planuje wrócić do własnego pokoju. Chce upewnić się czy z Louisem wszystko w porządku i powiedzieć mu, że on sam czuje się świetnie.  
Zayn wraca chwilę później, przyniesionym z góry kocem okrywa Liama, po czym usadawia się na kanapie obok niego i przykrywa również siebie. Obejmuje go ramieniem, a chłopak opiera się o niego walcząc z ziewnięciem.  
-Nie czujesz się trochę samotny?- pyta Liam.- Jesteś tu całkiem sam.  
-Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Większość czasu i tak spędzam czytając, a teraz przynajmniej nikt mi nie przeszkadza.  
Liam kręci głową nie kryjąc czułości.  
-A dlaczego nie wracasz do domu?  
Zayn wzdycha i prostuje się. Przeczesuje włosy dłonią, wzrok skupiając na płomieniach.  
-Kiepsko dogaduje się z rodzicami. Mówiłem ci już, że chcieli żebym trafił do Slytherinu i byli bardziej niż zdenerwowani kiedy zostałem Krukonem.- Liam potwierdza skinieniem głowy, doskonale to pamięta.- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mają fioła na punkcie rodowej dumy, czystości krwi i tak dalej. Kurwa, pewnie by się mnie wyrzekli, gdyby wiedzieli, że umawiam się z mugolakiem.  
Liam zadrżał zniesmaczony i zmarszczył brwi. Pamiętał jak dawno temu, kiedy był na drugim roku, szedł z Louisem w dół szkolnego korytarza kiedy jeden ze starszych uczniów nazwał go szlamą. Louis uderzył go w twarz, czym Liam był nieco zaskoczony. Rozumie jednak, że niektóre stare czarodziejskie rody właśnie tak się zachowują. Myślą, że urodzenie się w magicznej rodzinie sprawia, że jesteś lepszy od tych, którzy wychowywali się wśród mugoli. Że krew mugoli i mugolaków jest brudna i plugawa.  
-Też tak myślisz?- Pyta cicho Liam.  
Zayn zaprzecza, gwałtownie kręcąc głową.  
-Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Liam...- Chwyta palcami jego dłoń i ściska ją lekko.- Mówię tylko, że moi rodzice są dupkami i nie potrafię z nimi rozmawiać, dlatego łatwiej jest mi trzymać się od nich z daleka. W wakacje większość czasu spędzam u Harry'ego, a kiedy mogę, zostaję tutaj.  
-Przykro mi.- Liam nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić tak złych relacji z rodzicami. Jest im wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla niego robią, może na nich polegać i nie wydaje mu się, że byłby tą samą osobą, gdyby nie byli tak blisko.  
-To nic wielkiego.- Mówi Zayn nonszalancko i wzrusza ramionami.- Po ukończeniu szkoły mam zapewniony staż w Ministerstwie, razem z Harrym planowaliśmy zamieszkać razem od kiedy tylko pamiętam. Oczywiście nadal kocham rodziców, po prostu lepiej kiedy utrzymujemy odpowiedni dystans.  
Liam uśmiecha się słabo, delikatnym ruchem odsuwa kosmyk, który opadł na czoło Zayna. Nie może zapanować nad chęcią zjechania w dół, poczucia różnicy między miękkością skóry a szorstkim zarostem. W jakiś sposób pokochał jego zarost; podobał mu się mrowienie, jakie odczuwał na twarzy, kiedy całowali się zbyt długo. I nie może opanować myśli o tym jak wspaniale byłoby to poczuć po wewnętrznej stronie ud, gdyby Zayn...  
-Zmieńmy temat.- Zayn ucina bieg jego myśli, co w zasadzie nie jest takie złe, bo nagle jego spodnie stały się mniej wygodne.- Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłeś?  
-Tak.- Przyznaje Liam szczerze.- Nie ważne co byś wymyślił i tak bawiłbym się świetnie. Lubię spędzać z tobą czas.  
-To było kurewsko kiepskie.- Informuje Zayn, jednak uśmiech nie schodzi z jego twarzy. Nachyla się nieco, a dłonią, która jeszcze przed chwilą ściskała palce Liama delikatnie wytacza kółka na udzie chłopaka. - Mogę czegoś spróbować?  
Oddech Zayna na jego szyi działa odurzająco, Liam nie może pozbierać myśli, jego umysł oblepia gęsta mgła. Zdobywa się jedynie na kiwnięcie głową.  
-Dla listy.- Wyjaśnia Zayn po czym ściąga koc z kolan Liama. Całuje go miękko, tylko raz, po czym zsuwa się z kanapy na podłogę. Klęka, kładzie dłonie na kolanach Liama i zerka na niego niepewnie.  
-Ja...Czy, um, mogę...  
Liam ma problemy z oddychaniem, jest niemal pewny, że Zayn klęczy przed nim pytając, czy może mu obciągnąć. A to zbyt wiele dla mózgu Liama.  
-Proszę. Znaczy, tak. Możesz... tak.  
Jego bełkot musiał wystarczyć, bo niepewność w spojrzeniu Zayna znika niemal całkowicie, kiedy pochyla się, a jego dłonie wędrują w górę ud Liama, który jest już twardy tylko dzięki myśli o tym co się może stać.  
Zayn rozchyla jego nogi nieco szerzej, Liam przesuwa się bliżej brzegu kanapy. Zayn przygryza dolną wargę i ryzykuje spojrzenie spod rzęs. Liam ma przeczucie, że nie zdąży nawet rozpiąć spodni zanim dojdzie. Nikt, powtarzam nikt nie powinien być aż tak pociągający.  
Zayn podciąga koszulę Liama i wysuwa ją z jego spodni. Palce niesprawnie próbują rozpiąć guzik dżinsów, Liam pomógłby, gdyby mógł, ale w tej chwili wątpi, że byłby w stanie. Po chwili guzik nie jest już problemem, Zayn skupia się na rozpięciu rozporka. Liam unosi biodra, kiedy chłopak zsuwa z niego spodnie i odrzuca je gdzieś na bok.  
Zayn wpatruje się w niego, jego dłonie są niemożliwie gorące na udach Liama, który porusza się nieco niepewnie, czując wzrok Zayna na swoich bokserkach.  
-Nie musisz.- Mówi cicho.  
Zayn spogląda na niego ostro i - o kurwa-oblizuje wargi.  
-Naprawdę bardzo chcę. Ja tylko... przepraszam, w zasadzie jeszcze nigdy... tego nie robiłem.  
Liam stara się nie okazywać zaskoczenia. Zayn wydawał się taki pewny wszystkiego co robił, jeśli Liam miał być szczery to przeżył lekki szok. Sam robił to wcześniej, ale tym razem jest inaczej. Wszystko było inaczej zanim pojawił się Zayn, bo sam Zayn jest inny.  
Liam nachyla się lekko, przeczesuje dłonią ciemne kosmyki.  
-Mogę cię poprowadzić, jeśli chcesz.  
Zayn prycha i posyła mu urażone spojrzenie.  
-Okej. Ale to nie tak, że nie mam pojęcia co robię.- Mówi.- Po prostu... daj mi znać jeśli...no wiesz.- Robi nieokreślony ruch dłonią.  
Liam mógłby uznać to za urocze, gdyby nie to, że Zayn, no wiecie, klęczał przed nim z zamiarem obciągnięcia mu.  
Zayn wciąga powietrze i przybiera zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy.  
-Naprawdę nie musisz.- Mówi Liam.- Naprawdę Zayn, nie chcę żebyś czuł się niekomfortowo. Możemy po prostu poprzytulać się przed kominkiem.  
Zayn kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.  
-Tylko ty Liam.- Mówi.- Byłbyś grzeczny i uprzejmy kiedy próbuję ssać twojego kutasa.  
Liam próbuje przepraszać- taki już jest- ale Zayn przesuwa dłonią po jego erekcji i przeprosiny nie wydają się już tak istotne. Moment później Zayn zsuwa jego bokserki i owija dłoń wokół jego penisa, porusza nią powoli przez dłuższą chwilę. Po raz kolejny Liam czuje się nieco bardziej niż odrobinę niepewnie, kiedy Zayn przygląda mu się uważnie, obserwuje unoszącą się coraz ciężej klatkę piersiową i własne ruchy na kutasie Liama.  
Nagle w pokoju robi się cholernie gorąco. Drżącymi palcami Liam próbuje rozpiąć guziki koszuli, rozważa nawet rozerwanie jej na strzępy. Kiedy w końcu udaje mu się ją rozpiąć, oddycha głęboko.  
Zayn patrzy na niego jakby chciał doprowadzić go do ruiny, chociaż jeśli Liam miał być szczery, już mu się to udało.  
Kiedy Zayn pochyla się niepewnie, Liam nabiera głośno powietrza. Zayn liże delikatnie jego główkę na co Liam wydaje z siebie bezradny, zduszony dźwięk. Zayn podnosi się zaalarmowany, Liam ciągnie go lekko za włosy, dając tym samym znać, że jest dobrze. Bardziej niż dobrze. Jest kurewsko fantastycznie.  
Zayn bierze go całego do ust, Liam siłą woli powstrzymuje się przed wypchnięciem bioder w górę. Chłopak spogląda na niego szukając aprobaty; Liam może jedynie skinąć głową, nie ufa swojemu głosowi, na pewno nie teraz, kiedy jedynym co pragnie wyrwać się z jego ust jest przeciągły jęk z wyraźnym akompaniamentem pod tytułem "kurwa, proszę Zayn, kurwa".  
Kiedy Zayn schodzi niżej, a Liam czuje uderzenie o ścianę jego gardła, musi zacisnąć palce na poduszkach, paznokcie boleśnie wbijają się w materiał. To wszystko jest niemal nie do zniesienia; wygląd Zayna, którego usta obscenicznie rozciągają się wokół niego i to jak cudownie Liam czuje się we wnętrzu jego ust.  
Kiedy Zayn unosi głowę Liam syczy nagle.  
-Zęby. Zęby, Zayn.  
Chłopak odsuwa się całkowicie, jego wargi błyszczą lekko, kiedy oblizuje delikatnie główkę zanim ponownie zsuwa się na całą długość.  
Zayn staje się śmielszy, jego wahanie znika niemal całkowicie. Nie udaje mu się wziąć go całego,- Liam nie spodziewał się, że będzie inaczej- ale stara się mu to wynagrodzić przy użyciu dłoni.  
Jest mu dobrze. Tak kurewsko dobrze. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Zayn tak się denerwował . Liam jest jednym wielkim bałaganem, nie może zebrać myśli, z trudem nabiera powietrza, a powieki same opadają mu z rozkoszy.  
-Jesteś taki dobry.- Liam przesuwa dłoń przez włosy Zayna.- Tak cholernie... kurwa.  
Zayn z trudem opanowuje jęk, Liam nie przegapia sposobu w jaki jego powieki trzepoczą lekko, zanim opuszcza dłoń, próbując zaspokoić samego siebie. I właśnie to wysyła Liama na krawędź. Chłopak niechętnie ciągnie Zayna za włosy, dając znak, że powinien się odsunąć. Zayn jęczy ponownie, tym razem głośniej a Liam z opóźnieniem uświadamia sobie, że Zayn lubi, kiedy Liam ciągnie go za włosy. Po tym stwierdzeniu Liam jest już kompletnie bezużyteczny.  
-Powinieneś...Zayn, ja...- Przerywa mu jęk wyrwany z gardła przez gorący język przesuwający się wzdłuż całej jego długości. Wystarcza jeden, krótki dotyk i Liam dochodzi chwilę później ze ściśniętym gardłem i palcami wciąż zaciśniętymi na włosach Zayna, cichy jęk spływa z jego ust bez pozwolenia.  
Zayn wyciera dłoń o bokserki Liama i kuca na podłodze z zadowoloną miną. Liam chwyta go za koszulę i przyciąga do siebie, nie przejmując się spermą zdobiącą jego brzuch i bieliznę. Zayn również nie wydaje się nią przejmować, bez zastanowienia siada okrakiem na jego kolanach, pochyla lekko głowę i całuje zapamiętale. Liam pod smakiem dymu i cytrusów wyczuwa delikatny posmak samego siebie.  
Obejmuje Zayna, podnosi go pewnie, obraca się i upuszcza Zayna na kanapę. Chłopak wydusza z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk, który Liam ledwie rejestruje, sięgając do zapiętej na guziki koszuli. Pieprzone guziki.  
Liam przez materiał spodni pociera erekcję Zayna.  
-Mogę się odwdzięczyć?- Pyta, zerkając na niego z góry.  
Zayn kiwa głową gorączkowo, jego oczy mają wielkość spodków. Po krótkiej chwili Liam zdaje sobie sprawę, że będzie dla Zayna tym pierwszym. Postanawia dać z siebie wszystko, wszystko by Zayn poczuł się tak dobrze jak czuł się on sam jeszcze chwilę wcześniej.  
Liam odrzuca spodnie Zayna gdzieś za kanapę, nie obchodziło go, gdzie dokładnie wylądują. Przez cienki materiał białych bokserek widać wyraźny zarys członka Zayna, Liam potrzebuje go. Potrzebuje poczuć jego smak, poczuć jak Zayn uderza w ściankę jego gardła walcząc z wyrywającymi się z gardła jękami.  
Liam zsuwa bokserki Zayna na tyle, by uwolnić całą jego długość, po czym, bez wahania oblizuje wargi i obejmuje nimi kutasa Zayna. Liam okrąża językiem jego główkę, zatrzymuje się na jakiś czas przy napęcznianej żyle. Zayn przesuwa dłoń w dół, próbuje zacisnąć palce na włosach Liama.  
-Nie masz włosów.- Mówi zdesperowany.- Dlaczego nie masz dłuższych włosów, kurwa, Liam.  
Liam uśmiecha się wokół niego, ale nie skupia się na tym zbytnio, nie to jest teraz jego priorytetem. Wolną dłonią przytrzymuje Zayna, co okazuje się dobrym wyjściem gdy chłopak nie kontrolując się do końca wypycha biodra niemal go dławiąc, po czym jego usta zalewają nieskładne przeprosiny.  
W odpowiedzi Liam jedynie pogłębia pieszczotę. Dźwięk jaki wydaje Zayn, odchylając głowę do tyłu jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaką Lima kiedykolwiek słyszał. Drżące palce zaciskają się na jego koszuli, Liam słyszy pękające szwy, ale ma to gdzieś.  
Zayn, na szczęście, ostrzega go zanim dochodzi. Liam odsuwa się i masuje jego członka, zwiększając doznana. Mięśnie brzucha-widoczne tylko dlatego, że Liam podciągnął koszulę Zayna- napinają się, powieki opadają ciężko a wargi rozchylają w ekstazie. Oglądanie go w takim stanie jest niemalże lepsze niż widok ust Malik owiniętych wokół jego kutasa, stwierdza Liam.  
Niedługo później są już czyści i w większości ubrani- Liam nie zapina koszuli na życzenie Zayna, który z kolei nie ma najmniejszej ochoty lokalizować swoich spodni.  
-Masz całkiem niewyparzony język, wiedziałeś?- Spostrzeżenie Zayna wywołuje rumieniec na policzkach Liama, Zayn bez zastanowienia głaszcze go po nich.- Podoba mi się to.  
Liam przełyka ciężko i gryzie się w język zanim zdoła powiedzieć coś, na co nie jest jeszcze do końca gotowy.  
-Pewnie powinienem dać Louisowi znać, że mnie jeszcze nie zamordowałeś.  
-Lub upewnić się, że Harry nie zamordował jego.- Dodaje Zayn.  
-Dokładnie.- Liam wstaje i przeciąga się ziewając. Zayn okrywa się kocem całkowicie i kuli w rogu kanapy.- Zobaczymy się jutro?  
Zayn potakuje skinieniem głowy.  
-Dobranoc Liam.  
Zanim wychodzi, całuje Zayna w czoło. W drodze powrotnej do swojego pokoju niemal zderza się z Filchem, ale udaje mu się schować za zbroją. Louis nie śpi, na łóżku wokół niego wala się masa papierów, jakby faktycznie nad czymś pracował.  
-Cześć.- Liam wita się nieśmiało pocierając kark.  
-Hej.- Louis jest nieco roztargniony.- Dobrze się bawiłeś z Zaynem?  
-Um, tak.- Liam przeciąga samogłoski.- Bawiłem się świetnie.  
Louis mruczy nie odrywając się od pracy. Liam przebiera się w wygodniejsze ciuchy i kładzie na łóżku.  
-Powiesz mi o co chodziło z Harry'm?  
Najwyraźniej Louis tylko czekał aż to pytanie padnie, chłopak wzdycha dramatycznie i odpycha wszystkie papiery na bok.  
-Gemma jest przekonana, że Harry buja się we mnie od kiedy miał trzynaście lat i przyglądał się nam, kiedy graliśmy w Quiditcha.  
Liam unosi brwi zaskoczony.  
-Poważnie?  
-Oczywiście się myli.- Louis prycha, po czym uśmiecha się szeroko.- Jednak patrzenie jak Styles czerwieni się jak burak i podskakuje, jakby miał zamiar siłą zamknąć jej usta, było niesamowicie satysfakcjonujące.  
Liam parska śmiechem.  
-Więc jednak bawiłeś cię całkiem nieźle?  
-Jasne.- Szeroki uśmiech zostaje zastąpiony jeszcze szerszym ziewnięciem.- Chyba czas do łóżka.  
-Chyba tak.  
Zanim gaszą światło, Louis sięga po jedną z leżących obok kartek i skanuje ją uważnie wzrokiem. Liam orientuje się, że to lista, dopiero gdy Louis otwiera usta.  
-Zrób komuś loda w innym niż własny pokoju wspólnym.  
Liam czerwieni się, kiedy Louis spogląda na niego z zabarwioną zaskoczeniem wesołością.  
-Jest odznaczone. Czerwone i zielone.  
-Dobranoc Louis.- Liam przykrywa głowę poduszką.

__________________________________

Dwa dni później Louis wchodzi do Wielkiej Sali na lunch- który Liam je z Zaynem, Louis nadal spał kiedy Liam opuszczał pokój- i odkasłuje, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych. Harry siedzi przy stole z kolegami z domu, dwóch pozostałych Gryfonów towarzyszy Puchonom przy ich stole.  
-Będziemy grać w Quiditcha.- Oznajmia głośno Louis.- Widzimy się wszyscy na boisku za pół godziny. Jeśli kogoś tam nie będzie, znajdę go i nie będę się powstrzymywał przed użyciem wszelkich znanych mi bolesnych sztuczek, w tym tych z użyciem kaktusów rosnących w szklarni.- Skończywszy, wychodzi tak szybko jak wszedł. Liam odprowadza go wzrokiem, po czym odwraca się do Zayna z uśmiechem, kiedy pozostali pogrążają się w dyskusji. Liam nie słyszy narzekania, za to pewne siebie "Skopię Tomlinsonowi tyłek, w ramach rewanżu za ostatni mecz" dochodzące ze stołu Ślizgonów.  
Zayn blednie i kręci głową.  
-Nie ma mowy.- Mówi.- Nie gram.  
Liam wgapia się w niego.  
-Czemu nie?  
-Bo nie.- Odpowiada defensywnie Zayn.- Cała ta szkoła ma obsesje na punkcie Qudditcha. To tylko sport. W dodatku niedorzeczny i niebezpieczny. Nie chcę brać w tym udziału.  
Liam zaczepnie zahacza stopą o kostkę Zayna.  
-Proszę cię, będzie fajnie.  
Liam wydyma dolną wargę i robi maślane oczy. Zayn piorunuje go wzrokiem, jednak Liam nie zmienia wyrazu twarzy, dopóki kąciki ust nie Zayna poruszają się lekko. Chłopak wzdycha ciężko.  
-Pieprzyć twoje szczenięce spojrzenie.- Liam nadal wygląda jak szczeniaczek, kiedy Zayn odzywa się ponownie.- Dobra, w porządku.  
Liam uśmiecha się szeroko i z zadowoleniem wgryza się w kanapkę. Po skończonym posiłku rozchodzą się, umawiając na spotkanie na boisku. Liam zakłada płaszcz i rękawice, w kieszeni trzyma klucze do składziku, mieli grać szkolnymi piłkami i na szkolnych miotłach. Będą grali bez znicza, które nadają się tylko do jednorazowego użytku, a Liam nie ma zielonego pojęcia skąd sędzia bierze je przed każdym meczem, bo na pewno nie przechowuje się ich w pudle z resztą piłek.  
-Pomyślałem, że wszyscy potrzebujemy czegoś do roboty.- Wytłumaczył Louis, kiedy Liam otwierał składzik.- A co jest lepsze od Quiditcha?  
Liam kiwa głową.  
-To genialny pomysł.- Przyznaje poddźwigując ogromną skrzynię z piłkami. Louis nie oferuje pomocy, Liam nawet na to nie liczył.  
Zanim udaje mu się wynieść skrzynię, wszyscy zbierają się na boisku. Nie zauważa ani jednej brakującej osoby. Wszyscy ubrali się adekwatnie do pogody, padał śnieg i wiał silny wiatr.  
-Okej. Podzielmy się na drużyny.- Louis klasną w dłonie.- Dwóch kapitanów wybiera członków drużyn po kolei. Mianuję się pierwszym kapitanem, a...  
-Ja będę drugim.- Harry wchodzi mu w słowo. Louis piorunuje go wzrokiem.  
-W porządku. Moim pierwszym zawodnikiem jest oczywiście Liam.  
Liam jęczy, chce być w drużynie z Zaynem, który stoi właśnie obok Harry'ego wyglądając na zakłopotanego. Pewnie trafi do drużyny Stylesa, w końcu są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu dzieje się inaczej.  
-Wezmę Romana.- Roman jest Ślizgonem, członkiem oficjalnej drużyny i całkiem niezłym pałkarzem, ale następnym wyborem Harry'ego będzie Zayn.  
-Ja biorę Warnera.- Louis wskazuje gestem na Puchona, który również jest oficjalnym graczem.  
-Benson.- Harry wskazuje kolejnego Ślizgona.  
Następnie Louis wybiera dziewczynę z Gryffindoru, Harry ostatniego ze Ślizgonów. W drużynie Louisa znajdują się wszyscy Gryfoni i jeden Puchon. Przez nieparzystą liczbę osób, Zayn nadal stoi na środku.  
-Jak zdecydujemy kto dostaje dodatkowego gracza?  
W odpowiedzi na pytanie Louisa, Harry wybucha śmiechem.  
-Możecie wziąć Zayna.  
Chłopak posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie, kiedy kieruje się w stronę Liama.  
-Kutas.- Mamrocze.- Nie mogę po prostu sędziować?  
-Nie.- Stwierdza Louis.- Mamy przewagę i nie zamierzam z tego rezygnować  
-Chyba faktycznie oszalałeś, jeśli myślisz, że Zayn daje wam przewagę.- Informuje go Harry. Liam spogląda na Louisa, który marszczy brwi.- Zayn nie siedział na miotle od trzeciej klasy. Nienawidzi latania.  
Liam gapi się na Zayna bez słowa, przyglądając się jak na jego policzki wpływa rumieniec.  
-Co z tego?- Mówi ostro.- To nic takiego.  
-Nieprawda.- Louis patrzy na niego, jakby przyglądał się zbiegowi oddziału dla psychicznie chorych.- Jak można nie lubić latania?  
-Można.- Głos Zayna jest szorstki i nieprzyjemny.- Nie gram. Pieprzyć to.  
-Hej.- Liam przyciąga go do siebie chwytając jego talię.- Zagraj, proszę. Będzie zabawnie. Możesz....Możesz lecieć z tyłu mojej miotły. Jestem świetny w lataniu, przysięgam.  
-To prawda.- Louis kiwa głową.- Jest najlepszy, zwłaszcza jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę fakt, że pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny i w ogóle.  
Liam krzywi się do niego, po czym obraca się w stronę Zayna, który jest bardziej niż lekko zniechęcony.  
-Pokażę ci jakie to świetne. Zaufaj mi.- Liam głaszcze Zayna po policzku. Zayn wzdycha ciężko.  
-Nie odpuścisz, prawda?  
-Sprawię, że pokochasz latać.- Mówi Liam.- Przynajmniej się postaram, jeśli mi nie wyjdzie, odstawię cię na ziemię i będziesz mógł sędziować.  
Zayn przebiega dłonią przez włosy i kiwa głową w zgodzie.  
-Okej, niech tak będzie. Ale resztę popołudnia spędzimy w bibliotece.  
-Ty i ta twoja biblioteka.- Liam potrząsa głową po czym pochyla lekko, szepcząc tak, by nikt inny go nie słyszał.- Później możemy wciąć kąpiel w łazience prefektów.  
Zayn prostuje się a kąciki jego ust unoszą się lekko.  
-Uwielbiam Qudditcha.  
-Właśnie to chciałem usłyszeć.- Przyznaje Louis.- Chwytajcie miotły!  
Zayn jęczy niezadowolony, czeka na boisku, kiedy Liam bierze swoją miotłę (dostał ją od rodziców- podejrzewa, że Louis maczał w tym palce, ale przyjaciel odmawia odpowiedzi na jakiekolwiek pytania związane z tym tematem, więc nie ma co do tego pewności). Zayn przygryza dolną wargę.  
-Po prostu usiądź za mną.- Mówi Liam. - Obejmij mnie w pasie, dopóki będziesz się mocno trzymał, wszystko będzie w porządku.  
-Będzie w porządku.- Powtarza Zayn.- Będziemy tylko latać tak wysoko nad ziemią, że jeśli spadniemy, rozwalimy sobie czaszki i/lub kręgosłupy. Ale będzie w porządku, bo czego się nie robi w imię sportu.  
-Jesteś strasznie sarkastyczny.- Zauważa Liam.  
Zayn pokazuje mu język, ale zajmuje miejsce za nim na miotle. Nie włożył rękawiczek, Liam stwierdza, że to dobra decyzja. Dużo łatwiej będzie mu się bez nich utrzymać, dlatego Liam idzie za jego przykładem. Chce mieć jak najmocniejszy chwyt. Ramiona Zayna zaciskają się mocno- niemal boleśnie- wokół jego talii. Liam wierci się nieznacznie, próbując znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycję i przyzwyczaić do dodatkowego obciążenia.  
-Gotowy?- Pyta. Zayn przyciska twarz do jego pleców.  
-Po prostu ruszaj.  
Liam kręci głową, niespodziewanie nachodzi go zwątpienie.  
-Jeśli naprawdę tego nie chcesz, nie będę ci zmuszał. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli...  
-Jeśli w tej chwili nie oderwiesz się od ziemi, przysięgam...  
Liam uśmiecha się szeroko i robi co mu polecono, ucinając tym samym resztę wypowiedzi Zayna. Na początku jest trochę niezręcznie, Liam nie ma zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w lataniu na miotle z pasażerem- poza jednym razem podczas wakacji w domu Louisa, kiedy zaproponował przejażdżkę jego młodszej siostrze, która w odróżnieniu od Zayna była drobniutka- ale dość szybko przystosowuje się o nowej sytuacji. Musi nieco bardziej się skupić przy zakręcaniu i uważać przy pikowaniu w dół, kiedy zrobił to niewystarczająco uważnie. Na początku dodatkowe obciążenie w postaci Zayna pociągnęło ich w kierunku ziemi, przez co chłopak wydobył z siebie wiązankę przekleństw, której nie powstydziłby się sam Louis.  
-Wybacz, przepraszam.- Liam pospiesznie wyrównał lot.- Nie przemyślałem tego.  
Zayn zaciska powieki.  
-Jesteś okropnym człowiekiem.- Wydusza z siebie.- Myślałem, że jesteś dobrą osobą, ale bardzo, bardzo się myliłem.  
-Przepraszam.- Mówi Liam szczerze.- Chcesz, żebym odstawił cię na dół?  
Zayn zaprzecza ruchem głowy i oddycha głęboko. Chwilę później otwiera oczy.  
-Nie. Przeżyję. Jest dobrze. Tylko...nie rób tego więcej.  
-Nie zrobię.- Obiecuje Liam.  
Krążą nad boiskiem przez kilka minut dopóki Liam nie przyzwyczaja się całkowicie do obecności Zayna za nim, wtedy Louis rozpoczyna mecz.  
Jest przyjemnie. Bez większej rywalizacji. Wszyscy starają się jedynie dobrze bawić. W którymś momencie Louis zajmuje pozycję Liama, który chce się trochę popisać i pokazać Zaynowi, że nie jest jedynie dobrym obrońcą. Jest też całkiem niezłym ścigającym, jednak nie często ma okazję zająć tę pozycję. Udaje mu się zdobyć kilka punktów, Harry chwyta kafla, kiedy ten przelatuje przez obręcz.  
-Pierdol się Styles! Mój chłopak gra lepiej od ciebie z dwiema osobami na miotle!- Krzyczy Zayn.  
Harry ignoruje go, a Liam uśmiecha się tak mocno, że bolą go policzki. Kieruje się w stronę Romana, który przejął kafla.  
-Mogę rzucić następnym razem?- Pyta Zayn.  
-Zdecydowanie tak.- Liam kiwa głową i zwraca się do Karen.- Przejmij kafla i podaj mi go.  
Karen kiwa głową i z pomocą Warnera wypełnia prośbę. Liam łapie kafla i podaje go Zaynowi. Dopiero wtedy zbliżają się do Harry'ego, Liam lawiruje wśród przeciwników jak na profesjonalistę przystało.  
Zayn pudłuje, ale wcale się tym nie przejmuje, zamiast tego krzyczy radośnie po czym śmieje się głośno.  
-Byłem blisko. Następnym razem trafię.  
Pod koniec gry nikt nie przejmuje się zajmowaniem przypisanych pozycji. Nikt nie blokuje goli, Louis ukradł pałkę zawodnikowi przeciwnej drużyny, teraz wraz z Harrym atakują się wzajemnie tłuczkami. Zayn zdobył kilka goli, jednak nikt nie liczył już punktów. W końcu zawodnicy zaczęli lądować, grupki uczniów zaczęły kierować się w stronę zamku w poszukiwaniu ciepła i prawdopodobnie czegoś do jedzenia i picia.  
Zayn i Liam są ostatnią parą pomijając Louisa i Harry'ego, którzy nadal odbijają między sobą tłuczek.  
-Wracamy do zamku.- Informuje Liam, po czym wyciąga klucze do składziku.- Zamknij, kiedy skończycie.  
Louis kiwa głową i wyciąga dłoń po klucze. Zamiast mu je podać, Liam z uśmiechem wypuszcza je z dłoni. Louis nazywa go kutasem zanim pikuje by je złapać.  
-Nie było tak źle, prawda?- Pyta, kiedy lądują na ziemi, a Zayn przeciąga się z grymasem na twarzy.  
-Nie tak źle.- Przyznaje Zayn.- Głównie dlatego, że całkiem nieźle latasz. Za to ja jestem do dupy. Pamiętasz jak na pierwszym roku musieliśmy brać lekcje latania na miotle? Popłakałem się. Potem na trzecim roku kiedy wymknęliśmy się z Harrym na przejażdżkę, walnąłem w Wierzbę Bijąca. Spędziłem tydzień w skrzydle szpitalnym, a dzisiaj latałem po raz pierwszy od tego czasu.  
-Wleciałeś w Wierzbę Bijącą?- Liam otwiera szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia.  
Zayn potwierdza skinieniem głowy, a Liam powstrzymuje się przed parsknięciem śmiechem. Wyobraża sobie tę sytuację i wydaje mu się ona komiczna. Przez chwilę. Potem się krzywi i to wszystko przestaje być zabawne, nie podoba mu się myśl o tym, że Zaynowi dzieje się jakakolwiek krzywda.  
Liam odstawia miotłę na miejsce i razem, ręka w rękę ruszają do zamku, zostawiając wciąż grających przyjaciół w tyle.  
-Spotkamy się za kilka minut? Chcę zostawić płaszcz w pokoju.- Proponuje Liam, kiedy docierają do Wielkiej Sali.  
Zayn unosi brew.  
-Obiecano mi kąpiel w łazience prefektów.  
Liam kompletnie zapomniał o tej obietnicy, ale teraz, kiedy Zayn o tym wspomina, wspólna kąpiel wydaje się genialnym pomysłem.  
-Nie zamierzam złamać słowa.- Jego wnętrzności skręcają się w najlepszy możliwy sposób.  
\- Powiedziałeś też, że spędzimy resztę popołudnia w bibliotece.-Dodaje Zayn. Wspinają się po schodach na piąte piętro. Liam jęczy.  
-No tak.  
-Pokochasz każdą spędzoną tam minutę.- Mówi Zayn.- Poczytam ci, będzie naprawdę miło.  
Liam zatrzymuje się i przyciąga go do pocałunku, dlatego, że może i dlatego, że to uwielbia.  
-Pewnie, że tak.- Zgadza się Liam.- Ale tylko dlatego, że będę z tobą.  
-Tandetne.- Wytyka mu Zayn.  
Liam jedynie wzrusza ramionami.  
-Uwielbiasz to.  
Zayn nie zaprzecza.  
Kiedy docierają do łazienki Zayn wypowiada hasło i wchodzą do środka. Liam zrzuca płaszcz z ramion i rusza w stronę wanny, zatrzymując się przy pomarańczowych bąbelkach, których lubi używać po dobrzej grze.  
-Jakieś preferencje?  
Zayn potakuje skinieniem głowy.  
-Użyj pomarańczowych bąbelków.- Mówi.-To moje ulubione.  
Liam zatrzymuje się na moment zanim przenosi wzrok na Zayna.  
-Czy to dlatego zawsze pachniesz cytrusami?  
-Nie miałem o tym pojęcia, ale pewnie tak.- Zayn marszczy czoło.  
-Smakujesz tak samo.- Dodaje Liam.- Zjadasz te bąbelki?  
Zayn spogląda na niego jak na idiotę , kiedy przeszukuje kieszenie. Z jednej z nich wydobywa, niewielki, owinięty w folię przedmiot i rzuca go Liamowi. Ten odwija papierek, dociera do niego, że trzyma w dłoni cukierka, więc wrzuca go do buzi. Oczywiście smakuje on pomarańczami i nutką cytryny.  
-A dym?- Pyta odkręcając wodę.  
Zayn niepewnie zmienia pozycję.  
-Mogę mieć pewien zły nawyk.- Przyznaje po chwili.  
-Nigdy nie widziałem cię z papierosem.- Mówi Liam, na co Zayn uśmiecha się szeroko.  
-Na terenie szkoły panuje zakaz palenia, a wolałbym nie dać się złapać.  
Palenie jest okropnym nawykiem, Liam nie do końca rozumie jego sens. Ale wyobraża sobie Zayna z papierosem uwięzionym między palcami, otaczającą go chmurę dymu i bądź co bądź, może to nie aż tak orkopny nawyk.  
-Czyżby twoim fetyszem było palenie?- Zayn wyrywa Liama z fantazji.  
-Nie.- Liam odwraca się w stronę wanny i zakręca kurki, po czym prostuje się i zaczyna rozpinać koszulę.- Prawdopodobnie łamiemy teraz co najmniej kilkanaście szkolnych zasad.  
-Jesteśmy w łazience.- Zaznacza Zayn. W międzyczasie odrzucił na bok swoje buty.- Kto mógłby nas tu przyłapać?  
Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie w milczeniu.  
-Louis.- Mówią w tym samym czasie.  
-Nie zna hasła.- Dodaje Liam.- Dlatego właśnie to miejsce jest moim małym skrawkiem nieba. Przychodzę tu zawsze po meczach, kiedy muszę się zrelaksować.- Uśmiecha się.  
-Serio?- Zayn ściąga koszulę a Liam zatrzymuje się na moment podziwiając go. Tak wiele jest w nim do podziwiania. Chwilę później Zayn rozpina spodnie, Liam odwraca wzrok, zsuwając własne.  
Liam pozbył się wszystkich części garderoby, jednak Zayn nadal nie zdjął bokserek. Liam jest świadomy własnego ciała, nie czuje się zawstydzony, zwłaszcza, kiedy Zayn patrzy na niego w ten sposób. Natomiast sam Zayn rumieni się lekko zawstydzony.  
-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że widziałem cię już nago?- Pyta Liam po czym zanurza się w wodzie.  
-Wiem.- Zayn brzmi nieco defensywnie.- Ale za każdym razem kierowały nami emocje. Teraz to coś innego.  
-Jak to?- Woda ma idealną temperaturę, nie jest zbyt ciepła, więc pozwala sobie na rozluźnienie mięśni.  
-Bo wtedy mnie dotykałeś. Teraz tego nie robisz.- Wytknął Zayn.  
-Mogę zacząć.- Wtrąca Liam.  
Zayn przewraca oczami.  
-Odwróć się, wtedy wejdę.  
Liam bez namysłu spełnia prośbę. Odwraca się i zamyka oczy. Słyszy jak Zayn wchodzi do wody a chwilę później czuje ciepłe usta składające pocałunki na jego szyi.  
-Powinniśmy to robić bez przerwy.- Mówi.- Lubię kiedy przykrywają cię bąbelki.  
Liam odwraca się i całuje go. Zarzuca ręce na kark Zayna, jego palce zaciskają się na ciemnych kosmykach. To powolny, ciepły pocałunek, jeden z tych, które idealnie pasują do nastroju. Liam czuje jak członek Zayna przyciśnięty do jego uda twardnieje, wie, że jest w tej samej sytuacji, ale żaden z nich nie śpieszy się by jakoś temu zaradzić. Jeszcze nie.  
-Chcę cię dotykać bez przerwy.- Mówi Zayn między kolejnymi pocałunkami.- Nie mogę przestać.- Jego dłonie suną w dół boków Liama, przechodzą na plecy, w końcu zsuwają się na pośladki i uda.  
-W najbliższym czasie nikt ci tego nie zabroni.- Przyznaje Liam.  
-Dobrze.- Zayn uśmiecha się szeroko.  
To w większości niewinna kąpiel, dopóki Zayn nie przypiera Liama do brzegu wanny i nie zaczyn ocierać się o niego potrzebująco ssąc w tym samym czasie kawałek skóry w zgięciu jego szyi. W tej chwili wszelka niewinność znika.  
______________________

W Wigilijny poranek Liam budzi się w melancholijnym nastroju. Louis również nie jest najlepszym humorze. Nie ma siły wykrzesać z siebie choćby tyle energii by wstać i zejść do Wielkiej Sali, czy spotkać się z Zaynem, a zazwyczaj pędzi na ich spotkania z prędkością światła. Zamiast tego ubiera się w czystą parę dresów, stary t-shirt i zwija się na kanapie z Louisem wtulonym w jego pierś. Przekonują współdomowników do przyniesienia im śniadania oraz lunchu i zostają w takiej pozycji przez długi czas.  
-Mama pewnie piecze teraz ciasteczka.- Mówi Louis łagodnie.- Dziewczynki będą chciały pomagać, a połowa surowej masy zniknie w ich brzuchach, nawet jeśli mama będzie im zabraniać jedzenia surowego ciasta.  
Liam przeczesuje dłonią włosy Lousia.  
-Możemy zrobić ciasteczka w kuchni, jeśli chcesz. Możesz uznać to za prezent urodzinowy.  
Louis siada, jego oczy otwierają się szerzej niż zazwyczaj.  
-Naprawdę?  
-Pewnie, że tak.- Liam kiwa głową.  
Louis całuje go nieporządnie w policzek.  
-Mówiłem ci ostatnio, że cię kocham?  
-Nie.- Liam uśmiecha się szeroko.- Ale miło to czasem usłyszeć.  
-Cóż, kocham cię.- Louis podnosi się z kanapy.- Teraz wstawaj, czas na ciasteczka. A potem możesz spotkać się z chłopakiem, mam przeczucie, że marzy ci się to od kilku godzin. Jesteście z Malikem obrzydliwie ckliwi.  
Liam krzywi się do niego.  
-Nie jesteśmy ckliwi.- Mówi.  
-Jesteście.- Powtarza Louis.- Ale to w porządku. Pasujecie do siebie. Poza tym najwyższa pora, zakochaliście się w sobie wieki temu.  
-Chyba faktycznie tak jest.- Głos Liama brzmi miękko, kiedy spuszcza wzrok na swoje dłonie.- Chyba się w nim zakochałem.  
Louis opada z powrotem na kanapę, wyglądając jakby przed chwilą uderzył w niego pociąg.  
-Cóż. Kurwa.- Mówi.- To raczej duża sprawa.  
-Tak.  
-To nie fair.- Wzdycha ciężko.- Ty się zakochałeś, a je nie potrafię zorganizować sobie randki.  
Liam wypuszcza głośno powietrze.  
-Mógłbyś znaleźć parę bez problemu. Jesteś zbyt wybredny. Obaj wiemy, że nie raz zapraszano cię w tym roku na randki. Po prostu za każdym razem odmawiasz.  
-Czekam na kogoś właściwego.- Mówi lekko Louis.- Nie jestem wybredny. Jestem...no dobra, jestem wybredny. Nie ma nic złego w tym, że wiesz czego chcesz i nie przyjmujesz niczego co nie odpowiada twoim wymaganiom.  
-A czego chcesz?- Pyta Liam.  
Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
-Kogoś kto jest atrakcyjny i zabawny. Miły, ale nie zbyt miły, rozumiesz? Kogoś, kto potrafiłby się odgryźć, inaczej szybko bym się znudził. Musi mieć ładne oczy i nogi. I świetne włosy. I musi interesować się tym samym co ja, na przykład Qudditchem i mną. Musi śmiać się z moich żartów nawet, kiedy nie są zabawne, bo chce żebym czuł się dobrze z tym jaki jestem. I musi robić genialne masaże. Oh, chciałbym jeszcze sześciopak, ale to nie wymóg, jedynie preferencja.  
Liam unosi brew i opada na oparcie kanapy.  
-Powinienem sprezentować ci kota na gwiazdkę.- Mówi.-Bo z taką listą, trochę poczekasz na tę odpowiednią osobę.  
Louis wzdycha.  
-Wiem. W każdym razie, obiecałeś mi ciasteczka, chcę ciasteczka. Zamierzam zrobić całą miskę ciasta, przynieść je tutaj i zjeść na kolację. Nie odbieraj mi tego.  
-Nie śmiałbym.- Liam unosi dłonie w poddańczym geście.

Kiedy wracają do salonu Liam jest pokryty mąką (nie od faktycznego pieczenia, ale przez Lousa będącego dupkiem) a Louis dzierży w dłoniach całą miskę surowego ciasta i łyżkę, tak jak zapowiedział wcześniej.  
-Pochorujesz się.- Informuje go Liam.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie to.- Louis pakuje kolejną łyżkę ciasta do buzi.- Jeśli umrę, będzie to słodka, czekoladowo-maślana śmierć, a to wszystko czego można chcieć od życia.  
Liam przewraca oczami i sięga palcem do miski, z zamiarem nabrania odrobiny ciasta. Jego uwagę odwraca dźwięk niewielkiego przedmiotu uderzającego o szybę. Marszczy czoło, a chwilę później kolejna śnieżka uderza w okno, skłaniając go do zbadania sprawy.  
Zayn stoi na zewnątrz, ubrany tylko w podkoszulek z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Tuż obok niego stoi Harry, ubrany w ten sam sposób.  
-Gruba Dama nie pozwoliła nam zapukać do drzwi.- Krzyczy Zayn.- Spędzicie z nami resztę dnia?  
Liam z uśmiechem kręci głową kiedy Harry wyciąga z płaszcza butelkę wódki.  
-Zaczekam na was przed wejściem.  
Zayn uśmiecha się do niego po czym razem z Harry'm spieszą z powrotem do zamku. Liam zamyka okno i pociera zziębnięte ramiona. Louis opiera się o tył kanapy ściskając w dłoniach miskę z ciastem.  
-Chto to był?- Pyta z pełną buzią.  
-Zayn i Harry, zaraz tu będą.- Wyjaśnia Liam.- Nie masz nic przeciwko?  
Louis opada na kanapę, wciąż nie siedzi porządnie, zamiast tego klęczy, ale to Louis, więc to najlepsze czego można się po nim spodziewać w tej kwestii.  
-Nie, w porządku.  
Tak jak obiecał, Liam czeka na Zayna przed portretem. Gruba Dama zaczyna tyradę na temat wpuszczani do środka Ślizgona i Krukona, ale Liam przypomina jej, że w swoim czasie wpuściła do ich pokoju wspólnego Harry'ego i Leanne, co momentalnie ucina dyskusję.  
Zayn pojawia się sam, z książką w ręku i całuje Liama w policzek- na co Gruba Dama reaguje nie tłumionym zachwytem.  
-Harry coś załatwia, pojawi się za minutę.  
Liam wzrusza ramionami.  
-Nie ma sprawy. Nie robiliśmy nic ciekawego. Przynajmniej ja nie. Louis opróżnia miskę pełną ciasta.  
-Surowego?  
Liam kiwa głową.  
-To jak oglądanie Discovery Channel.  
-Co?- Zayn marszczy brwi.  
-To taki... nieważne.- Liam przypomina sobie, że Zayn urodził się w rodzinie czarodziejów, dlatego nie ma pojęcia o niektórych rzeczach, która dla niego są oczywiste.- To po prostu dziwne.  
-Okej.- Chichocze Zayn.  
Harry pojawia się kilka minut później z szachownicą w jednej dłoni, butelką wódki w drugiej i ciastkiem w buzi.  
-Skrzaty zrobiły ciasteczka.- Oznajmia z pełną buzią.  
-To nie skrzaty.- Poprawia go Liam.- Louis i ja je upiekliśmy.  
Harry marszczy czoło wciąż przeżuwając.  
-Są naprawdę dobre.  
-Zaoferowałbym ci trochę surowego ciasta, ale musiałbyś siłą wyrwać je z zimnych, martwych palców Louisa. Dosłownie.- Mówi Liam, po czym odwraca się w stronę Grubej Damy.- Dziadek do orzechów.  
Drzwi otwierają się gładko, a cała trójka wchodzi do środka. Louis nie leży juz na kanapie. Zamiast tego rozłożył się na podłodze z miską z ciastem na brzuchu i łyżką w dłoni.  
-Popełniłem błąd.- Jęczy Louis.- Za dużo ciasta. Myślę, za chwilę zacznie ze mnie wyciekać.  
-Mówiłem.- Przypomina Liam.  
-Wszystkiego najlepszego Louis.- Harry porzuca torbę na podłodze, kładzie szachownicę na jednym ze stołów, po czym pochyla się nad Louisem i nabiera odrobinę ciasta na palec.  
-Zagramy o resztę zawartości miski?  
Louis siada i przyciąga naczynie do piersi.  
-Stoi, Ślizgonie.  
Liam siada na kanapie a Zayn opiera głowę na jego kolanach. Liam bawi się jego włosami, kiedy ten czyta mu na głos jedną ze starych, klasycznych powieści, którą interesuje się tylko dlatego, że dzięki niej może słuchać głosu Zayna. Louis wygrywa pierwszą partię szachów, jednak Harry wyzywa go na pojedynek "dwa z trzech" i zgarnia wygraną. Później otwierają butelkę z wódką i piwem kremowym, które Harry miesza ze sobą. Liam okazjonalnie popija swój napój małymi łykami, Zayn robi to samo, a Harry i Louis piją jakby byli poważnie odwodnieni.  
Liam kompletnie zapomniał o swoim złym humorze i o tym co było jego przyczyną dopóki Zayn nie wtula twarzy w jego szyję.  
-Wesołych świąt, Li.- Szepcze. Ciepły oddech zderza się ze skórą.  
Liam nadal tęskni za domem i rodzicami, ale stwierdza, że ten wieczór nie jest najgorszą alternatywą.  
Kiedy wszystkie butelki są opróżnione, Liam jest jedynie przyjemnie zmroczony. Nie mocno, czuje jedynie przyjemne ciepło w całym ciele. Louis jest kompletnie nawalony, a Harry nie wygląda lepiej. Lgną do siebie śpiewając jakąś czarodziejską kolendę, której Liam nie poznaje, natomiast Zayn nuci melodię po nosem.  
-Nie jest taki zły.- Liam wskazuje na Harry'ego ruchem głowy. Zayn posyła mu uśmiech.  
-Ty nie jesteś taki zły.- Odpowiada.  
-Cieszę się, że tak myślisz.- Parska Liam.  
Zayn przysuwa się bliżej niego. Roztacza delikatny zapach alkoholu, a kiedy jego usta przesuwają się nad ustami Liama, zapach staje się intensywniejszy.  
-Mogę tu dziś zostać?- Szepcze.- Nie chcę być sam w dormitorium.  
-Oczywiście.- Liam odpowiada bez namysłu. Jego dłoń przesuwa się leniwie wzdłuż pleców Zayna.  
Zayn przechyla głowę opierając ją o ramię Liama i ziewa.  
-Możemy iść już do łóżka?  
Liam kiwa głową chichocząc.  
-Jasne.  
-Zaniesiesz mnie?  
Liam kręci głową.  
-Jesteś strasznie wymagający.  
-Tylko zmęczony.- Mówi i podkreśla swoje słowa kolejnym ziewnięciem.- Harry, idziemy do łóżka.  
Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
-Okej. Dobranoc.  
-Jeśli zamierzacie uprawiać seks, zamknijcie drzwi.- Prosi Louis.- Jeśli będą zamknięte, nie będę wchodził.  
Liam przewraca oczami, chwyta Zayna pod udami i podnosi go. Zayn jest cięższy niż można go o to podejrzewać. Liam potyka się, niemal go upuszczając. Zayn wierci się w jego ramionach.  
-Byłoby znacznie mniej romantycznie, gdybyś mnie upuścił. Mogę iść sam.  
Liam opuszcza go na ziemię i w zamian obejmuje go ramieniem w talii. Kiedy docierają do łóżka, Liam oferuje Zaynowi parę dresowych spodni. Zayn przebiera się w nie, Liam gasi światło i obaj opadają na pościel.  
-Dobranoc Li.- Mówi Zayn, przerzuca ramię przez jego talię. Liam opiera nogę na biodrze Zayna.  
-Dobranoc.- Odpowiada.

_________________________

Liam budzi się przez Louisa, skaczącego po jego łóżku.  
-Boże Narodzenie!- Krzyczy.-Wstawać, wstawać, wstawać!  
-Louis.- Jęczy Liam.- Masz osiemnaście lat. Przestań zachowywać się jak pięciolatek.  
-Pierdol się.- Odpowiada wesoło Louis.- I wstawaj.  
-Liam.- Zayn mamrocze. Jego głowa opiera się na piersi Liama, ma zamknięte oczy, a jego czoło marszczy się w niezadowoleniu.- Każ mu przestać.  
-Jesteś w moim pokoju.- Zaznacza Louis.  
Palce Zayna zaciskają się na koszulce Liama.  
-Zabiję ci współlokatora, skarbie.  
-Okej.- Zgadza się Liam. Chwilę później coś uderza go w tył głowy, a Zayn naciąga kołdrę na głowę.  
-Nie wstaję. Nie zmusisz mnie.  
-Prezenty ludzie, pamiętacie o prezentach, prawda?- Pyta Louis.  
Liamowi nie zależy na prezentach. Zależy mu na spaniu. I na chłopcu, który śpi obok niego. Na tuleniu owego chłopca i ponownym zaśnięciu.  
-Zamknij się Louis.  
Louis jedynie wzdycha ociężale.  
-Jesteście beznadziejnie nudni. Wesołych świąt. Idźcie spać. Prezenty otworzymy później.  
-W tym momencie cię pokochałem.- Zayn mamrocze, kiedy Liam wpełza ponownie pod kołdrę, przyciągając chłopaka jak najbliżej siebie.  
-Ja nadal cię nienawidzę.- Stwierdza Louis.  
Pozwala im spać przez jakąś godzinę, a kiedy następnym razem Liam otwiera oczy, jest to spowodowane zapachem jajek, tostów i pieczonych ziemniaków. Siada, przeciera oczy i zaciąga się aromatem.  
-Żeby cokolwiek zjeść będziecie musieli wyjść z łóżka.- Louis trzyma w dłoni tacę z jedzeniem.- A później otworzymy prezenty.  
Liam przeczołguje się na drugi koniec łóżka próbując sięgnąć po jedzenie, Louis robi krok do tyłu a Liam wzdycha ciężko i opada na materac.  
-Daj mi tosta.- Nakazuje.  
-To trochę niegrzeczne. Myślałem, że wychowano cię na gentelmana.  
Liam przewraca się na plecy i marszczy czoło.  
-Jestem zbyt zmęczony na maniery. I głodny. Później będę gentelmanem.  
-Czy czuję muffinki?- Zayn pyta siadając na łóżku. Jego włosy są jednym wielkim, nieuporządkowanym bałaganem. Policzek zdobi odcisk poduszki. Pulchne usta wyrażają niezadowolenie, ubrania są pogniecione. Wygląda - zupełnie szczerze- jak najlepsze z czym Liam rozpoczął w świąteczny poranek.  
-Mam całą tacę wypełnioną śniadaniowym żarciem.- Louis przygryza drwiąco kawałek bekonu. Liam skamle.- Ale żeby ją dostać musicie obaj wyjść z łóżka.  
Zayn jęczy i przeczołguje się nad Liamem z wyciągniętymi rękami.  
-Louis, daj mi muffinkę.  
-Wyłaź z łóżka.  
Zayn, pokonany, opada na Liama.  
-Faktycznie jesteście dla siebie stworzeni.- Stwierdza Louis, po czym siada na własne łóżko. Z zadowoleniem przeżuwa bekon, kiedy Liam zastanawia się jak może zdobyć jedzenie bez ruszania się z łóżka.  
Najwyraźniej Zayn doskonale wie, jak to zrobić. Sięga po leżącą na stoliku nocnym różdżkę.  
-Accio muffinka.  
Ciastko przelatuje przez pomieszczenie, Zayn łapie je w locie i gryzie opierając się wygodnie o pierś Liama. Oferuje mu część, a Liam jedynie podnosi głowę na tyle by mógł zatopić zęby w ciepłej, maślanej muffince. Kiedy mu się to udaje jego głowa opada z powrotem na materac. Chłopak jęczy z zadowoleniem.  
-Jezu.- Mamrocze Louis.- To akt skrajnego lenistwa. Lekko nienormalny i imponujący.  
Zayn podnosi się i jak Liam, przekręca na plecy.  
-Muffinka.- Mówi radośnie.  
Louis przewraca oczami i wstaje. Zdejmuje talerz z tacy, po czum kładzie ją na stoliku nocnym Liama.  
-Nie powinienem tego popierać, ale proszę bardzo.- Mówi.- Pośpieszcie się, mam prezenty do otwarcia.  
Śniadanie Zayna nie zawiera niczego poza muffinkami. Je cztery. Za to Liam, pochłania jajka z bekonem, tosty, ziemniaki oraz muffinkę. Kiedy kończą, przesuwają się na drugą stronę łóżka. Są tam dwie kupki prezentów, jedna oznaczona imieniem Zayna, druga Liama.  
\- Cholera.- Mówi Liam zerkając na górę prezentów leżących u stóp łóżka Louisa.- Kogoś rozpieszczono w tym roku.  
Louis kręci głową i podnosi ogromną torbę z rzeczami, które nie są opakowane.  
-To nie prezenty, tylko zaopatrzenie potrzebne do listy.  
-Zaopatrzenie?  
-Namiot.-Wyjaśnia Louis wyciągając listę.- "Spędź całą noc w Zakazanym Lesie". Nie zamierzam tego robić bez miejsca do spania. I kilku innych rzeczy.  
-Oh.- Liam marszczy czoło.- Nie pamiętam żeby to było na liście.  
-Ale na niej jest. Zrobimy to, kiedy śnieg się stopi.- Wyjaśnia Louis.  
Liam kiwa głową i sięga po jeden z prezentów. Rodzice Zayna mają dużo pieniędzy. Właśnie takie wnioski wyciąga Liam. Wszystkie jego prezenty wyglądają na piekielnie drogie. Liam dostaje bardziej osobiste drobiazgi. Jego rodzice może nie obrobili banku, ale z pewnością wybrali rzeczy, których naprawdę chciał.  
Louis z kolei zachowuje się jak dzieciak, rozrywając ozdobny papier i rozrzucając go po całym pokoju.  
Jeszcze zanim kończą oglądać prezenty Liam jest gotowy na powrót do łóżka. Zayn wygląda jakby myślał o tym samym, kiedy sięga po pomarańczowe cukierki (których paczkę dostał od rodziców) i wkłada sobie jeden do buzi.  
-Drzemka?- Sugeruje.  
-Mówisz poważnie?- Louis patrzy na nich zdegustowany.  
-Śmiertelnie poważnie.- Odpowiada mu Liam. Louis przewraca oczami.  
-Nieważne. Będę na dole, poszukam kogoś, kto nie jest tak bezużyteczny jak wy.  
-Powodzenia.- Liam kradnie Zaynowi cukierka. Zayn uderza go po dłoni, sam rozpakowuje słodycz i umieszcza go w otwartej buzi Liama.  
-Tak. Zdecydowanie wychodzę.- Stwierdza Louis.  
Liam uśmiecha się szeroko nie odrywając wzroku od Zayna. Kiedy drzwi się zamykają, pochyla się i całuje Zayna.  
-Wesołych świąt.  
-Wesołych świąt.- Odpowiada Zayn i przyciąga go do siebie.- Mógłby się przyzwyczaić do budzenia się obok ciebie i spędzania z tobą całego dnia w łóżku.  
-Więc zostań.- Sugeruje Liam.  
-Chyba mogę to zrobić.- Zgadza się Zayn, po czym wtula się w Liama, który nie próbuje się odsunąć.- Chce mi się spać, ale też naprawdę chcę cię pocałować.  
Liam nachyla się i całuje go bez pośpiechu.  
-Możesz pocałować mnie później.- Negocjuje.  
-Okej.- Zayn ziewa szeroko.- Brzmi dobrze.  
Resztę dnia, pomijając kolację spędzają głównie w łóżku. Wieczorem schodzą do Wielkiej Sali, Louis grozi podpaleniem łóżka, jeśli z niego nie wyjdą. Liam cieszy się, że się na to zdecydowali. Wielka Sala jest bogato ozdobiona z okazji świątecznej uczty. Cztery osobne stoły zostały zastąpione jednym, ogromnym, którego każdy centymetr zastawiono ogromnymi ilościami jedzenia. Liam siada między Zaynem a Louisem. Jest lekko oszołomiony i nie ma pojęcia od czego zacząć.  
Harry kończy siadając z nimi, obok Zayna. Nauczyciela również siadają do stołu. Wszystko wydaje się przyjemne, ciepłe i intymne; kompletnie inne niż każda poprzednia uczta, jaką Liam widział w szkole.  
Pod koniec tygodnia, Liam postanawia umieścić te święta wysoko na liście jego Najlepszych Świąt w Życiu. Gdyby nie Louis i Zayn, na pewno byłyby okropne. Ale w jego życiu są naprawdę wspaniali ludzie i Liam nie może prosić o więcej.

__________________________________

Niall wraca kilka dni później, Liam i Louis przyciągają go do uścisku.  
-Tęskniłem.- Mówi Liam.  
\- Liam jest małą dyktatorską małpą, potrzebuję kogoś z jajami, do odjebywania wspaniałych rzeczy.- Oznajmia Louis.  
Niall wyzywa ich od kutasów i mocno przytula.  
-Dzięki za prezenty. Choć mama nie była zadowolona, kiedy zobaczyła lizaki w kształcie penisów.  
Louis przyjmuje sztucznie zaszokowaną minę.  
-Najwyraźniej nie potrafi docenić sztuki.  
Niall kręci głową i podaje Liamowi jedną ze sowich toreb.  
-Poniesiesz to?- Liam kiwa głową i ruszają w stronę zamku. Przez dwa ostatnie dni było zadziwiająco ciepło, część śniegu zdążyła się już rozpuścić tworząc obrzydliwą warstwę błota. Buty Liama przemakają całkowicie zanim udaje im się dotrzeć do szkoły.  
-Więc, co robiliście, kiedy mnie nie było?  
-Cóż.- Louis przechyla głowę na bok.- To długa historia zawierająca między innymi obrzydliwe i nieco sprośne momenty Zayna i Liama, oraz przedawkowanie surowego ciasta i więcej czasu spędzonego z Harry'm Stylesem bez próby zabicia go niż myślałem, że to możliwe.  
-To pewnie wiąże się z faktem, że chcesz żeby cię przeleciał.  
Louis zatrzymuje się, jego oczy wielkością przypominają galeony.  
-Co...Ja...czemu...Niall.  
Liam szczerzy się do niego.  
-Wiesz, że tak jest, Lou.  
-Ja...Ja...-cóż, tak, ale nie możecie mnie o to winić.- Mówi z przekonaniem.- Widzieliście go? Jest...trochę dziwny, jak wybryk natury z tymi włosami i swoimi długimi kończynami, ale jest też piekielni atrakcyjny i...nie. Nie będę z wami o tym rozmawiał. Nie ma opcji. Nigdy. Reakcje mojego ciała i wzięcie pod uwagę spełnienia jego pragnień to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy, które w ogóle nie są ze sobą powiązane.  
-Okej.- Liam Niall mówią jednocześnie, wiedząc, że jeśli będą dalej naciskać, Louis zabije ich obu albo zacznie tyradę w trakcie której będą marzyli, żeby zdecydował się jednak na pierwszą opcję.  
-A co z tobą?- Louis zwraca się do Nialla.- Latasz za Cher od lat. Nie wydaje ci się, że powinieneś znaleźć bardziej realistyczny cel?  
Niall jedynie wzrusza ramionami.  
-Nie.- Mówi prosto.-Zwłaszcza, że Cher zgodziła się pójść ze mną do Hogsmeade.  
Louis gapi się na niego. Liam klepie go po ramieniu.  
-Gratulacje chłopie.  
Louis jęczy głośno i oddala się od nich.  
___________________________________________________

Rozpoczynają się lekcje i wszystko wraca do normy. Liam lubi przerwy świąteczne, ale porządny plan zajęć miał pewien niezaprzeczalny urok, nawet jeśli znacznie bardziej podobały mu się niekończące się dni wypełnione tym na co przyjdzie mu ochota. Dodatkowo, cała praca domowa jaka została mu do zrobienia jest idealną wymówką na spędzanie długich godzin z Zaynem w bibliotece. Liam musiał szczerze przyznać, że przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy spędził tam więcej czasu niż w ciągu sześciu lat nauki.  
-Jaka jest charakterystyczna cecha różdżki z drewna jarzębowego?- Pyta, jego pióro unosi się nad pergaminem. Zayn nie podnosi głowy.  
-Nie będę odrabiał za ciebie lekcji.  
Liam wzdycha, chwilę później uśmiecha się zaczepnie i trąca stopą nogę Zayna.  
-A jeśli coś byś z tego miał?  
Zayn przełyka ciężko. Jednak opiera się zachęcie.  
-Jeśli skończysz za pół godziny obciągnę ci. Tutaj, dokładnie tak gdzie siedzisz.  
Liam z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy sięga do ciemnego znamienia, tuż pod kołnierzykiem koszuli, które po dwóch dniach nadal nie zniknęło z jego skóry. Pieprzony Zayn Malik będzie przyczyną jego śmierci. Oraz powodem dla którego zaliczy wszystkie przedmioty.  
-Zgoda.- Mówi Liam, po czym sięga po odpowiedni podręcznik.  
Naprawdę, niaprawdę nienawidzi prac domowych, ale wszystko jest warte widoku Zayna. Zwichrzonych włosów, zarumienionych policzków i ust rozciągniętych wokół jego kutasa. Liam stara się skupić na otaczającym go świecie, upewnić, że nikt nie natknie się na nich przez przypadek (choć od kiedy zaczęli się tu uczyć Liam widział w tej części biblioteki tylko jednego ucznia), ale jest to niemal niemożliwe, kiedy Zayn przed nim klęczy.  
-Dalej, Li.- Pośpiesza go Zayn, przesuwając dłonią po jego penisie.- Mam jeszcze esej do napisania. A im dłużej to zajmuje tym większa jest szansa na to, że nas przyłapią.  
-Naprawdę...wiesz...jak zbudować nastrój.- Jęczy Liam.  
Zayn prycha, uwalnia dłoń i wstaje. Kiedy Liam wydaje z siebie żenujący odgłos wywołany brakiem kontaktu Zayn siada na nim okrakiem (krzesło skrzypi pod ich ciężarem, Liam poświęca chwilę na zastanowienie się, czy się połamie, ale pewnie nawet nie zwróciłby na to uwagi) i rozpina własne spodnie.  
-Dalej Li.- Powtarza Zayn, ale tym razem chwyta dłoń Liama, po czym przesuwa ją na jego erekcję, swoją dłoń zaciska na własnej. Liam wacha się przez moment, przygląda się jak Zayn zaspokaja się na własną rękę pojękując cicho w jego ramię i uznaje, że to prawdopodobnie drugi najgorętszy widok, jakiego był świadkiem (bo nic nie przebije tego jak wygląda Zayn, kiedy dochodzi).  
W całej tej sytuacji jest coś sprośnego, są w bibliotece do kurwy nędzy, a jedynymi dźwiękami przerywającymi cisze są jęki Zayna, jego własny ciężki oddech i odgłos skóry uderzającej o skórę. Liam dochodzi pierwszy, przyciąga Zayna do pocałunku, wolną dłoń wplata w jego włosy i szarpie za nie lekko, wie że Zayn to lubi, on sam również. Zayn dochodzi chwilę później, jego stłumiony przez koszulkę Liama jęk urywa się w połowie.  
Kiedy uspokajają oddechy, udaje im się wrócić do pracy.  
-To był kompletnie beznadziejny pomysł. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł spojrzeć w kierunku biblioteki bez natychmiastowej erekcji przez najbliższe kilka tygodni.- Stwierdza Zayn. Liam uśmiecha się szczęśliwie w odpowiedzi.

________________________________

Luty przynosi kolejny mecz Quidditcha. Liam przez poprzedzający go tydzień więcej czasu spędzał na boisku niż w zamku, ale warto było. Gryfoni dominują przez całą grę, kiedy wygrywają na tablicy widnieje wynik 375 do 90. Razem z Zaynem wymykają się sekretnym przejściem do Hogsmeade żeby uczcić sukces kolacją i jest po prostu przyjemnie. A Liam jest już kompletnie, całkowicie zakochany, ale nie może powiedzieć tego Zaynowi. Jeszcze nie. Żadna chwila nie wydaje mu się odpowiednia, nie wystarczająco wyjątkowa. Dwa słowa nie wyrażają wszystkich jego uczuć, brzmią niemal żałośnie, nie są wystarczające.  
W kwietniu są już blisko ukończenia wszystkich zadań z listy. Louis liczy je od początku za każdym razem gdy jedno wykreślają, dopóki nie zostaje im ledwie kilka. Aktualnie prowadzą, ale jeszcze tydzień temu to Ślizgoni wygrywali. Na tym etapie może wygrać którakolwiek ze stron.  
W maju z Zaynem nie jest najlepiej. Nie między nim a Zaynem. Tylko z Zaynem. Mają OWUTEM-y- serię niemożliwie trudnych testów, które w gruncie rzeczy decydują o tym na jaką posadę będą mogli liczyć w przyszłości, a Zayn panikuje na samą o nich myśl.  
Liam niemal go nie widuje, i szczerze, nie miałby nic przeciw temu, gdyby chodziło tylko o skupienie się na nauce. Naprawdę chce dla niego jak najlepiej, a jeśli to znaczy, że będą widywać się jedynie na eliksirach, to nie ma z tym problemu. Ale kiedy faktycznie widuje Zayna, wygląda on na wykończonego i zagubionego, a Liam jest bezużyteczny, choć wie, że chłopak wariuje na myśl o testach.  
Dopiero Harry uświadamia go jak bardzo jest źle.  
-Prawie nie sypia.- Mówi. Są w opuszczonej klasie, gdzie Harry zaciągnął go, przerywając jego marsz w stronę błoni, gdzie miał następną lekcję- Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.- Rzadko kiedy cokolwiek je. Jedyne co robi to bez przerwy to notowanie i przewracanie kartek. To przerażające.  
Liam wzdycha i przebiega dłonią przez dłuższe niż wcześniej, choć nadal dość krótkie włosy.  
-Nie widziałem że nie je i nie śpi.- Mówi cicho.- To znaczy, wiem, że ciężko pracuje, ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy... że aż do takiego stopnia.  
-Rozumiem.- Harry opiera się o ławkę.- Wiesz, w zasadzie cieszę się, że jesteście razem.- Mówi. Liam marszczy czoło.  
-Nie wiedziałem, ale dzięki.  
Harry przewraca oczami.  
-Po prostu uważam, że jesteś dla niego odpowiedni. I jesteś dobrym kolesiem. W każdym razie, myślałem, że mógłbyś to jakoś naprawić. Pomóc mu. Bóg wie, że sam próbowałem, ale Zayn po prostu mnie zbywa, jakby nie było żadnego problemu.  
Laim przetrząsa swój mózg próbując znaleźć sposób na skłonienie Zayna do odpoczynku, kiedy w końcu go oświeca.  
-W ten weekend.- Mówi.- Mam pomysł, ale jest trochę....podstępny i niemoralny na kilku poziomach, na początku Zayn się pewnie wkurzy, mocno, ale...  
Harry przerywa mu machnięciem dłoni.  
-Miałeś mnie już na "niemoralny".- Mówi z uśmiechem.- Mów co mam robić.  
Liam wyjaśnia mu swój plan, który Harry aprobuje skinieniem głowy.  
-Mogę to zrobić.- Mówi.- Z pewnością mogę to zrobić. Piątek, tylko kiedy dokładnie?  
-Zaraz po lekcjach?- Sugeruje Liam.- Myślę, że im szybciej się rozluźni tym lepiej.  
Harry ponownie kiwa głową.  
-Więc spotkamy się na miejscu.  
-Czekaj, ty też zostajesz?- Liam unosi brew, Harry uśmiecha się zadowolony.  
-Myślisz, że przegapiłbym oglądanie Louisa Tomlinsona próbującego przeżyć weekend w dziczy? Bez szans.  
Liam kręci głową, ale Harry już wychodzi, więc Liam rusza za nim. Po ostatniej lekcji znajduje Louisa i Nialla i prosi ich o pomoc. Louis zgadza się bez pytań (prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Liam pomija fakt, że Harry jest sporą częścią jego planu) a Niall godzi się pod jednym warunkiem, Cher idzie z nimi. Liam godzi się bez oporów, lubi Cher.  
W piątek Liam widzi o czym mówił Harry. Zayn jest niespokojny i drażliwy, jego oczy błyszczą gorączkowo. Jedyną rzeczą jaka wpadała do jego żołądka była kawa, którą porywał z Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania, lunchu i kolacji po czym zrywał się do biblioteki lub swojego pokoju czy gdziekolwiek indziej, żeby się uczyć.  
-Hej.- Liam pociera dłonią ramię Zayna.- W porządku skarbie?  
Zayn podrywa głowę do góry i kiwa nią szybko.  
-W porządku. Dlaczego pytasz?  
-Wyglądasz na wykończonego.- Liam głaszcze go po policzku, nie obchodzi go, że są w klasie.  
Zayn kręci głową z szerokim uśmiechem. Jednak nie wygląda tak jak powinien.  
-Nie jestem. Tylko trochę się stresuje egzaminami. Wszystko wróci go normy, kiedy się skończą, nie martw się o mnie.  
Jakby to było możliwe.. Myśli Liam, ale kiwa głową.  
Opuszcza ostatnią lekcję żeby spotkać się z Niallem i Louisem. Wymykają się na zewnątrz z namiotem Louisa pod pachą i kierują się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.  
-Wiecie, że las nazwali "zakazanym" z jakiegoś powodu, prawda?- Niall rozgląda się wokół.- Są tam różne raczej mało przyjemne stworzenia.  
-Boisz się?- Louis porusza brwiami.  
-Po prostu stwierdzam fakt.- Niall wzrusza ramionami.- Bardziej boję się o ciebie. Nie jestem pewien czy uda ci się przeżyć bez bieżącej wody i szafy pełnej wszystkich swoich ciuchów na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
-Zachowujecie się jakbym był rozpieszczonym bahorem.- Louis przewraca oczami.  
Szczerze mówiąc, Niall ma rację. W lesie jest masa niebezpiecznych rzeczy, nie wspominając już, że łamią szkolne zasady chociażby stawiając stopę na ściółce, a spędzenie tam nocy jest równoznaczne ze złamaniem przynajmniej piętnastu. Wszystko to dla większego dobra. Zayn musi odpocząć. I będą mogli wykreślić kolejne zadanie z listy.  
Nie wchodzą zbyt głęboko między drzewa. Liam sugeruje, żeby zapuścić się na tyle głęboko, żeby mogli rozpalić ogień, którego nie można by wypatrzeć z zamku, a jednocześnie żeby mogli szybko wrócić na szkolne błonia, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Udaje im się znaleźć niewielką polanę, na której bez problemu zmieści się namiot, a później dodatkowo ognisko.  
Louis upuszcza torbę z namiotem na ziemię i zaczyna go rozkładać przy użyciu różdżki. Liam odsuwa materiał i zagląda do środka.  
-Tak, wiem, to spartańskie warunki.- Louis kręci głową rozglądając się po wnętrzu.  
Liam miał już okazję nocować w zaczarowanym namiocie. Był na Mistrzostwach Świata Quidditcha z Niallem i jego rodziną, spali wtedy w podobnym namiocie. Na zewnątrz jego wymiary były niewielkie ale wnętrze okazało się niemożliwie ogromne. Były tam dwie oddzielne sypialnie, kuchnia i łazienka. Natomiast namiot Louisa był prawdopodobnie bardziej luksusowy niż cały dom Liama. Jest tam w pełni umeblowany salon z wyglądającą na wygodną kanapą i białym, tkanym dywanikiem. Wchodząc dalej Liam odkrywa kuchnię rozmiarami przypominającą tę, która jest w jego rodzinnym domu oraz łazienkę z umywalką, która działa tylko jeśli wcześniej rzucisz na nią zaklęcie. Następne są sypialnie. Cztery. W największej z nich stoją piętrowe łóżka, na których leży kilka zapomnianych zabawek. Ten pokój musi należeć do sióstr Louisa. Kolejne dwie służą jako pokoje gościnne, nie są tak duże, ale mieszczą się w nich wygodne łóżka z bogato zdobionymi ramami.  
Na samym końcu Liam znajduje główną sypialnię z ogromnym dwuosobowym łóżkiem i komodą.  
-Jesteście niemożliwi.- Mówi Liam. Louis marszczy czoło.  
-Co masz na myśli?  
-To, że kiedy mugole wyjeżdżają na camping, śpią w namiotach, które są takiej samej wielkości w środku jak i na zewnątrz. Mają śpiwory, czyli koce, które można zapiąć. Nie ma łazienek, oddzielnych pokoi czy kanap.  
-Dlaczego ktoś miałby to robić?- Louis gapi się na niego zmieszany.  
-Kiedy zabierasz wszystkie wygody ze sobą, obcowanie z naturą kompletnie traci sens.- Stwierdza Liam.  
-Nigdy nie mówiłem nic o chęci obcowania z naturą.- Przypomina mu Louis.  
Niall przerywa im wskazując na stojące w pobliżu radio.  
-Czy to działa?- Podnosi je i przygląda się mu uważnie.  
-Pewnie tak, ale powodzenia z łapaniem sygnału w dziczy.  
Niall stuka różdżką w urządzenie i chwilę później namiot wypełnia się muzyką przecinaną delikatnym szumem. Liam wzdycha z rezygnacją i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Za chwilę powinien pojawić się Harry a z nim Zayn, a Liam chce być na miejscu, żeby przyjąć na siebie pierwsze uderzenie jego gniewu.  
Tak jak się spodziewał, wkrótce dociera do niego głos Zayna.  
-Postaw mnie na ziemi, Harry, do kurwy nędzy. Uduszę cię, przysięgam kurwa.  
Harry wyłania się spomiędzy drzew, a za nim, wiszący w powietrzu do góry nogami leci Zayn utrzymywany w tej pozycji prze różdżkę Harry'ego.  
-To nie było częścią planu.- Stwierdza Laim. Zayn szamocze się bez przekonania.  
-Brałeś w tym udział?- Pyta zaskoczony.  
-Opuść go na dół, Harry.  
Styles wzrusza ramionami i opuszcza różdżkę, a Zayn upada na ziemię. Harry parska śmiechem.  
-Jesteś taki dramatyczny, Zaynee.- Mówi, kiedy Liam śpieszy by pomóc mu się podnieść. Zayn odpycha go do siebie kiedy tylko staje na nogi. Nie wygląda na zadowolonego.  
-Myślicie że to zabawne?- Jego spojrzenie przeskakuje między Liamem a Harrym.- Muszę się-  
-Nic nie musisz.- Harry wchodzi mu w słowo.- Rozmawiałem z nauczycielami. Wszystkie zadania na poniedziałek możesz donieść w ciągu następnego tygodnia. Martwimy się o ciebie kretynie. Musisz odpocząć.  
-Nie muszę, naprawdę.- Zayn cofa się defensywnie.- Jest dobrze. Po prostu w odróżnieniu od was wszystkich, mnie zależy- na zaliczeniu tego roku.  
-Nie uciekaj.- Prosi Liam. Robi krok w stronę Zayna, a ten cofa się ponownie. Jednak Liam nie zamierza pozwolić mu wygrać. - Chodźmy na spacer.- Liam chwyta jego dłoń i ściska ją lekko. Zayn piorunuje go wzrokiem przez sekundę po czym wzdycha zrezygnowany.  
-Dobra.- Warczy.  
Dłoń Zayna jest sztywna w jego dłoni, kiedy idą między drzewami. Liam prowadzi ich coraz dalej od zamku, a Zayn zdaje się tego nie zauważać.  
-Mogę coś powiedzieć?- Pyta Liam.  
-Nikt cię nie powstrzymuje.  
Liam uświadamia sobie, że stres odbył się nie tylko na wyglądzie Zayna, który zazwyczaj nie zwraca się do niego z takim chłodem.  
-Potrzebujesz przerwy, skarbie.- Mówi.- Spędź z nami ten weekend. Żadnej pracy domowej. Żadnych zmartwień. Żadnej nauki. Po prostu przyjemnie spędzony czas. Proszę tylko o te dwa dni.  
-Nie mogę.- Odpowiada Zayn.- Nie rozumiesz? To dla mnie ważne. Nie mogę się po prostu sobie odpuścić na dwa dni.  
-Zayn.- Głos Liama jest cichy, bliski szeptu.- Nic się nie stanie jeśli poświęcisz dwa dni na odzyskanie sił. Kurwa, to ci nawet pomoże. Nie możesz oczekiwać najwyższych wyników kiedy mdlejesz w połowie egzaminu. I...to okropne Zayn. Nie lubię cię takiego oglądać.  
Zayn przystaje i staje przed Liamem puszczając jego dłoń. Opiera się o pierś Liama, sztywne palce zaciskają się na jego koszuli.  
-Przepraszam.- Jego głos jest lekko stłumiony.- Przepraszam Li. Naprawdę. Po prostu...muszę dobrze wypaść, rozumiesz? Muszę. Jeśli zawiodę...wszystko pójdzie na marne. Całe nasze życie zależy od tych jebanych testów, to mnie przerasta.  
Liam pociera uspokajająco jego plecy.  
-Już dobrze.- Mówi.- Pójdzie ci świetnie.- Odsuwa się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć Zaynowi w oczy.- Poważnie. Jesteś genialny, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Onieśmielająco inteligentny, zdecydowanie spoza mojej ligi w każdej kategorii.  
Zayn prycha, jakby w życiu nie słyszał większej głupoty.  
-Nie jestem.  
-Właśnie, że jesteś.- Stwierdza Liam, Zayn wzdycha i wydostaje się z jego objęć.  
-Tylko dziś i jutro, tak?- Liam kiwa głową.- Okej. Ale ani dnia więcej.- Zayn przechyla głowę na bok.- Czy to przez tą głupią listę?  
-Nie.-Liam marszczy czoło.- Okej, po części tak, ale głównie dlatego, że za tobą tęsknię i to nie dlatego, że rzadko cię widuję, ale dlatego, że przez ostatnie kilka tygodni nie byłeś sobą.  
-Postaram się więcej do tego nie dopuścić.- Mówi Zayn.- Tylko hm. Czasami zdarza mi się trochę wariować na myśl o egzaminach i testach. A to dosłownie najważniejsze egzaminy w naszym życiu. Naprawdę się dziwię, że tylko ja przechodzę załamanie nerwowe.  
-Nie tylko ty.- Mówi Liam natychmiast.- Trzy dni temu, Louis krzyczał do miski płatków śniadaniowych a Niall któregoś dnia wyszedł z klasy w połowie lekcji. Musisz tylko mieć czas żeby odreagować i będzie dobrze.  
-Odreagować.- Powtarza Zayn.  
-Spuścić trochę pary.- Wyjaśnia Liam.- To dużo zdrowsze niż ciągła praca.  
-Nie przywykłem do spuszczania pary.- Ostrzega Malik.  
-Wiem, dlatego wymyśliłem camping.  
Zayn uśmiecha się szeroko i stwierdza, że Liam oszalał, ale Liam nie przejmuje się tym zbytnio. Zayn uśmiecha się, szczerze i pięknie a on wygrał tę bitwę.  
Kiedy wracają na polanę zastają tam Nialla i Cher, kłócących się o paczkę pianek. Louis i Harry są w środku, każdy siedzi po przeciwnej stronie kanapy. Cóż, Harry siedzi po jednej stronie kanapy a Louis na oparciu drugiej, wbijając palce w materiał niczym ptak. Louis nie rozumie jak działają meble.  
-Zayn.- Harry podskakuje na siedzeniu, kiedy wchodzą do namiotu po czym zwraca się do Liama.- Więc go przekonałeś?  
-Jego zmartwienie jest moją słabością, dobrze o tym wiesz.- Mówi Zayn.  
Harry uśmiecha się i przytula do niego. Louis przygląda się im z czułoscią, dopóki nie dociera do niego co robi. W tedy przyjmuje zirytowany wyraz twarzy, którego Liam zupełnie nie kupuje.  
-Więc camping.- Mówi Zayn, kiedy Harry wypuszcza go z uścisku.- Co dokładnie się w to wlicza?  
Na to pytanie jest kilka odpowiedzi w tym pieczenie pianek nad ogniskiem, opowiadanie strasznych historii (Harry ciągnął swoją wydającą się nie mieć końca opowieść przez kwadrans zanim Louis przerwał mu, zaczynając własną) oraz przytulanie się pod gwiazdami (głównie w wykonaniu Liama i Zayna, ale Cher i Niall towarzyszą im przez jakiś czas) i dużo, dużo całowania w wykonaniu wszystkich obecnych, co Liam odkrywa, kiedy wyrusza do kuchni w poszukiwaniu kolejnej paczki pianek i zauważa Louisa przyciśniętego do ściany przez całującego go zapamiętale Harry'ego.  
Chłopak wycofuje się najostrożniej jak potrafi, starając się nie narobić hałasu, ale włąśnie wtedy obok niego pojawia się Zayn.  
-Niall prosi o piwo kremowe.- Mówi.  
Harry i Louis odskakują od siebie jak oparzeni, a Zayn gapi się na nich bezwstydnie. Usta Harry'ego są czerwone, włosy Louisa potargane a jego krawat rozwiązany.  
-Dławiłem się.- Mamrocze Louis.- On tylko...robił sztuczne oddychanie.  
Liam zakrywa dłonią usta i odciąga Zayna do miejsca, w którym są na tyle daleko, żeby bezpiecznie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Louis pewnie by go uderzył, gdyby zrobił to przed nim.  
-To coś nowego.- Mówi Zayn.- Chociaż spodziewałem się tego już kilka lat temu.  
Liam wpatruje się w niego ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
-Poważnie? Ja spodziewałem się morderstwa, nie całowania.  
Zayn wzrusza ramionami i owija ramiona w talii Liama i chowa dłonie w jego kieszeniach.  
-Harry zakochał się w Louisie wieki temu, ale udaje, że go nienawidzi.  
-Dlaczego?  
-Bo nasi przyjaciele są idiotami.- Wyjaśnia Zayn.- Robił sztuczne oddychanie.  
-Racja.- Liam kiwa głową.  
Kiedy wychodzą na zewnątrz zastają Nialla i Cher połączonych w pocałunku.  
-Czy tak czują się wszyscy przy nas?- Zayn przechyla głowę na bok obserwując tę dwójkę.  
-Prawdopodobnie.- Przyznaje Liam. - Może zamiast tego pójdziemy się położyć? Powinieneś się wyspać.  
-Przez ostatni tydzień spałem łącznie jakieś piętnaście godzin, może mniej.  
-Nigdy więcej.- Liam prowadzi Zayna do wnętrza namiotu.- Tak?  
-Tak.- Zayn kiwa głową.- Wrócimy do spędzania czasu w bibliotece?  
Liam prawie zatrzymuje się w drodze do najmniejszego z pokojów.  
-Jesteś pewien? Ostatnim razem wykopałeś mnie za rozpraszanie cię przy pracy.  
Zayn wzrusza ramionami i otwiera drzwi do sypialni.  
-Czasami dobrze jest mieć coś co cię rozprasza.  
W pomieszczeniu nie ma świateł, a żaden z nich nie zawraca sobie głowy zaklęciami. Zamiast tego Liam ściąga koszulę i spodnie, Zayn robi to samo, w końcu zostają w samych bokserkach. Ciągnie Zayna do łóżka, przykrywa kołdrą i wpełza na miejsce obok niego.  
Zayn ziewa przeciągle i przewraca na bok, tak, że leżą twarzami do siebie. Liam śledzi opuszkiem palca rysy Zayna, zanim zbiera się na odwagę.  
-Myślę, że się w tobie zakochałem.  
Zayn śmieje się cicho i przysuwa bliżej.  
-Myślę, że zakochałem się w tobie jakieś kilka lat temu.  
-Nie, nie o to....Miałem na myśli prawdziwą miłość. Kocham w tobie wszystko, całego ciebie. Nie wiem jak mam to wyjaśnić, wszystko wydaje się takie...obezwładniające.- Mówi miękko.  
-Liam.- Zayn zaczyna miękko.- Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą jaka mi się kiedykolwiek przytrafiła. Nie musisz nic wyjaśniać, dokładnie wiem co masz na myśli.  
Liam całuje go, nie wydaje mu się, żeby Zayn rozumiał, ale nie chce mówić tego na głos.  
Nie chcę zepsuć tej chwili. Ale Zayn całuje go tak lekko i delikatnie, Liam myśli, że może jednak, faktycznie rozumie.  
-Ja też,- Wypowiedź Zayna przerywa ziewnięcie.- Też, cię,- Kolejne ziewnięcie.- Kocham. Bardzo. I spać. Kocham ciebie i kocham spać. Chcę obu, teraz.  
Liam opiera głowę na piersi Zayna. Pozwala mu mieć oba, chociaż Zayn zawsze go miał, na długo przedtem.

__________________________________

Resztę weekendu spędzają na odpoczynku. W beznadziejnie wielkim namiocie Louisa jest wystarczająco prowiantu, żeby nie musieli opuszczać lasu. Liam zmusza Zayna do relaksu praktycznie przez cały dzień. Przynosi mu jedzenie, masuje ramiona i całuje kark a Zayn zaczyna wracać do siebie. Jego skóra nie wygląda tak szaro, pod oczami nie widnieją cienie.  
Kiedy weekend się kończy Zayn powraca do bycia Zaynem, którego Liam tak uwielbia. A Payne jest szczęśliwy, że jego plan zadziałał.  
-Dziękuję.- Mówi Zayn, kiedy wracają do zamku w niedzielę.- Naprawdę Liam. Potrzebowałem tego.  
-Do usług.- Odpowiada chłopak i szturcha Zayna w ramię.- Mówię poważnie, możesz na mnie polegać i prosić o pomoc jeśli jej potrzebujesz.  
-Okej.  
Oczywiście, Zayn rzuca się z powrotem w wir pracy tak szybko jak to możliwe, ale tym razem z nią nie przesadza. Jeśli Liam lub Harry dowiadują się, ze spędził w bibliotece więcej niż pięć godzin za jednym razem, jeden z nich wyciąga go stamtąd jak najszybciej. Liam przyłapuje się na spędzaniu z Harrym większej ilości czasu niż kiedykolwiek pomyślałby, że to możliwe i na tym etapie Ślizgon już wcale mu tak nie przeszkadza.  
Wszyscy, łącznie z Niallem i Louisem opuścili gardę i to pewnie dlatego kilka dni później w trakcie lunchu, kiedy Harry oferuje Louiosei czekoladkę, Louis ją przyjmuje. Chwilę później, jego oczy stają się szklane a Harry zaczyna rechotać.  
-Zayn.- Louis brzmi, a Liam sztywnieje. Kocha Louisa, naprawdę, ale nie podoba mu się, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel mówi takim głosem do jego chłopaka.  
Zayn jęczy głośno i rzuca w Harry'ego tym co ma pod ręką.  
-Naprawdę? Musiałeś użyć moich włosów?  
Liam mruga nagle, kiedy dociera do niego co się dzieje.  
-Eliksir miłosny.  
-Jesteś taki ładny.- Louis wzdycha nie odrywając wzroku od Zayna.- Taki ładny. I mądry. Jesteś bardzo mądry. A twoje tatuaże są takie gorące. Kurwa.  
Liam wstaje i chwyta Louisa za ramię odwracając się do Zayna.  
-Pomocy?  
Zayn wzrusza ramionami i wstaje, Louis bez uprzedzenia owija ramiona wokół jego szyi. Nachyla się i szepcze mu do ucha coś, czego Liam nie słyszy, a co sprawia, że policzki Zayna pokrywają się czerwienią.  
-Kurwa, Louis.  
-Tu i teraz. Nie obchodzi mnie, że wszyscy patrzą.  
Zayn ostrożnie wyswobadza się z objęć Louisa posyłając Harry'emu zabójcze spojrzenie.  
-Jesteś dupkiem, wiesz o tym?  
Harry wzrusza ramionami i radośnie wgryza się w swój lunch.  
Wyciągnięcie Louisa z Wielkiej Sali nie było trudne. Louis z radością pójdzie wszędzie gdzie będzie Zayn. Liam bardzo się stara nie czuć zazdrości, ale w grę wchodzi najlepszy przyjaciel pożerający wzrokiem jego chłopaka.  
-Louis.- Liam warczy, kiedy Louis kładzie dłoń na tyłku Zayna.  
-Mm?- Louis marszczy czoło.- Nie mogę się powstrzymać. On jest taki- Louis nie kończy zdania, zamiast tego wzdycha rozmarzony.  
-Czuję się zajebiście niezręcznie.- Mówi Zayn.  
-Mogę być zajebiście zręczny jeśli chcesz.- Louis unosi sugestywnie brwi.- Pozbądźmy się tylko Liama i możemy zacząć-  
-Nie pozbędziemy się Liama.- Zayn popycha drzwi klasy eliksirów. Madame Lovette jest w środku, marszczy czoło kiedy wchodzą do środka.  
-Eliksir miłosny.- Wyjaśnia Zayn.- Ktoś mu go podsunął kiedy nie patrzyliśmy.  
-Ojej.- Madame Lovette kręci głową i szpera w szafie z zapasami.- Powinni zakazać ich produkcji. Taki eliksir to nic dobrego. Powtarzam to każdemu, ale nikt mnie nie słucha.  
Liam łapie Louisa w pasie, powstrzymując go od obmacywania Zayna.  
-Puść mnie Liam!- Syczy Louis.- Muszę sprawdzić czy smakuje tak dobrze jak wygląda.  
-Już sprawdziłem.- Mówi Liam.- Będziesz musiał uwierzyć na słowo.  
Zayn musiał usłyszeć ich rozmowę, jego policzki przybrały różowy odcień, kiedy rozmawiał z nauczycielką. Louis wiotczeje w ramionach Liama, w jego głosie słychać płaczliwy ton.  
-Powiedz mi co lubi, Liam. Co go kręci. Znasz go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.  
Tym razem Liam zabije Harrye'go, a Louis najprawdopodobniej mu w tym pomoże.  
Madame Lovette przygotowuje antidotum, które Louis wypija bez dyskusji na polecenie Zayna. Liam przygląda się jak Lousi przechodzi z otumanienia w zmieszanie i przerażenie a następnie rządzę krwi.  
-Zabiję go.- Oznajmia Louis.- Zayn, lepiej znajdź swojego kumpla zanim ja to zrobię, bo za jakieś dziesięć minut będę miał nowy płaszcz zrobiony z jego skóry.  
-Jeśli go zabijesz, będę musiał przekazać Liamowi, co powiedziałeś mi w Wielkiej Sali.- Mówi Zayn, kiedy kierują się z powrotem na lunch.- A wtedy Liam będzie musiał zabić ciebie.  
-Nie możesz mnie za to winić, Liam.- Louis zwraca się do niego natychmiast.- Nie byłem-  
-Wiem.- Mówi Liam szczerze.- Nie zamierzam. Ale, tak z ciekawości, co powiedziałeś?  
Louis i Zayn obaj kręcą głowami rumieniąc się wściekle.  
-Masz bujną wyobraźnię, muszę przyznać.- Stwierdza Zayn.- Nie jestem pewny czy twoja fantazja jest w ogóle wykonalna. Nie sądzę, że potrafiłbym się tak wygiąć.  
Liam stwierdza, że lepiej będzie jeśli się nie dowie.  
___________________________

Tydzień egzaminów jest stresujący dla wszystkich. Louis jest sentymentalnym, sukowatym bałaganem, grożącym torturami każdemu, kto ma śmiałość przeszkodzić mu w nauce. Liam wariuje, tylko odrobinę, dzięki Zaynowi, któremu udaje się pozostać sobą. O dziwo, Zayn każdego kolejnego, który zbliża go do O.W.U.T.E.M-ów staje się coraz bardziej spokojny. Zayn przyjął postawę zen a Liam nie potrafi tego zrozumieć.  
Niall, z drugiej strony obrał taktykę całkowitego wyjebania. Odmawia chociażby otworzenia książek czy przejrzenia notatek. Zamiast tego spędza większość czasu w Wielkiej Sali, jedząc i dokuczając tym, którzy ciężko pracowali.  
-Jeśli ci odwali,- Wyjaśniał.- Pójdzie ci gorzej. Musisz po prostu uwierzyć, że będzie dobrze i tak się stanie.  
Liam nie uważa tego z najmądrzejsze posunięcie, ale nie zawraca sobie głowy odrywaniem wzroku od podręcznika, żeby mu to powiedzieć.  
Louis przechodzi załamanie nerwowe na dzień przed pierwszym testem. Liam Niall i Zayn muszą połączyć siły, żeby go uspokoić, ale nawet wtedy kiepsko sobie radzi. Są w Wielkiej Sali kiedy Louis wybucha płaczem. Liam, od początku ich przyjaźni widział jego łzy zaledwie trzy razy.  
-Nasza przyszłość.- Wydusza z siebie. Liam stara się go uspokoić, głaszcząc delikatnie po plecach.  
-Będzie dobrze Lou.- Wtrąca Niall.  
-Nie.- Louis kręci głową. Wygląda na przerażonego.-Zawalę wszystko, moje całe życie nie ma sensu. Nie mam powodu do życia.  
Liam stara się wymyślić coś, co mógłby powiedzieć w ramach pocieszenia, bo jeśli spojrzeć na to obiektywnie, wszyscy są w tej samej sytuacji, powinien podnieść ich jakoś na duchu. Ale zanim Liam może chociaż otworzyć usta, Harry wślizguje się na ławkę, siadając obok Louisa.  
-Tomlinson.- Zaczyna, a Louis podnosi wzrok, zawstydzony osusza łzy płynące mu z oczu.- Pieprz się.  
Liam gapi się na niego, dopiero chwilę później udaje mu się odezwać.  
-Sam się pieprz.  
-Wolałbym, żebyś zrobił to za mnie.- Mówi Styles. Louis prycha.  
-Chciałbyś Ślizgonie. Nie tknąłbym cię nawet z milion galeonów.  
Liam obserwuje tę wymianę zdań ze zmarszczonym czołem. Nagle Louis wrócił do wyniosłego, lepszego od wszystkich siebie. Jego oczy są zaczerwienione, policzki wciąż mokre, ale już nie szlocha.  
-Oni są niemożliwi.- Mówi czule Zayn, nachyla się tak, ze tylko Liam może go usłyszeć. Liam uśmiecha się szeroko.  
-Myślisz że zdają sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo są w sobie zakochani?  
Zayn kręci głową.  
-Zdecydowanie nie. Są zupełnie nieświadomi, choć nie do końca rozumiem jak to możliwe, skoro to tak bezwstydnie oczywiste  
-Mówisz poważnie?- Niespodziewanie Niall przerywa jego wypowiedź.- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że kilka miesięcy temu prowadziłem z Louisem dokładnie tą samą rozmowę o was?  
-I zobacz jak się to skończyło.- Zayn szczerzy się szeroko, wokół jego oczu tworzą się drobne zmarszczki.  
-Jesteś nieznośny.- Harry wstaje, odpychając się od stołu.- Przysiadłem się, bo wyglądałeś jakbyś potrzebował pocieszenia, a ty się tylko na mnie drzesz. Pieprz się Louis.  
-I na wzajem.- Louis żegna go z uśmiechem i przewraca oczami, siadajć przodem do reszty.- Boże, jak on mnie wkurza.  
Liam kręci głową, Zayn prycha.  
-Wszyscy musicie nauczyć się rozmawiać o własnych uczuciach, zaoszczędziłoby to wam masy problemów.- Oznajmia Niall.  
-Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.  
____________________

Nadchodzi ostatni dzień egzaminów. Liam wychodzi z sali z uczuciem zagubienia. Wydaje mu się, że dał z siebie wszystko, ale nie jest tego pewny. Tak czy siak nie może już nic z tym zrobić, więc rusza korytarzem, wiedząc, że Zayn niedługo skończy pisać test z Numerologii.  
Kiedy drzwi do klasy Zayna otwierają się na oścież, na zewnątrz wypływa strumień uczniów. Liam odpycha się od ściany, o którą się oparł i zaczyna wypatrywać znajomych ciemnych kosmyków i oczu we wszystkich jego ulubionych kolorach połączonych w jedno.  
Nie zauważa Zayna, kiedy ten do niego podchodzi. Chłopak wskakuje mu w ramiona, oplata nogami jego talię, a ręce zarzuca na kark. Uśmiecha się szeroko, a Liam może jedynie złapać go za uda i starać się go nie upuścić.  
-To koniec.- Mówi szczęśliwie.- To koniec Liam. Udało się nam.  
-Mam nadzieję, że nam się uda.-Mamrocze Liam.  
Zayn kręci głową i całuje go mocno. Kilkoro uczniów spogląda na nich ukradkiem, Liam ma to w dupie. Oddaje pocałunek z całą pasją na jaką go stać, próbuje nadrobić każdą straconą okazję, której ostatnio nie wykorzystali, przez naukę i zamartwianie się.  
-Kocham cię.- Wydusza z siebie Zayn, kiedy w końcu się od siebie odrywają.- Kocham cię, kocham, kocham, kocham. I kurewsko nienawidzę egzaminów.  
Liam uśmiecha się i stawia Zayna na nogi, tylko po to, by przyprzeć go do najbliższej ściany. Wsuwa język do jego ust, odnajdując znajomy smak cytrusów i dymu, kiedy język Zayna rusza mu naprzeciw, oddając szorstki pocałunek. Walczą o dominację dopóki Liam nie szarpie za włosy Zayna, który skamle i wypycha zachłannie biodra w tym samym czasie.  
-Ahem.- Liam i Zayn odrywają się od siebie. Nauczycielka Numerologi patrzy na nich spod uniesionych brwi. Liam cofa się o krok czując jak jego policzki stają się coraz gorętsze. Zayn nerwowo poprawia koszulę.  
-Przepraszamy, proszę pani.  
Madame Bantlam kręci głową ze skrywanym zadowoleniem.  
-Powinniście świętować na zewnątrz, nie w holu, chłopcy.  
-To bardzo dobry pomysł.- Mówi Liam chwytając dłoń Zayna.- Chodźmy.  
Zayn uśmiecha się nieśmiało i pozwala Liamowi pociągnąć się do wyjścia z zamku. Liam prowadzi go przez błonia, koło budki sędziego.  
-Gdzie idziemy?- Pyta Zayn. Liam przystaje, rozgląda się wokół, po czym ciągnie go w lewo.-Tutaj.- Mówi zatrzymując się.  
-Dlaczego tu jesteśmy?- Zayn drąży, kiedy Liam ciągnie go w dół, do pozycji siedzącej.  
-Ponieważ,- Liam popycha go lekko, zmuszając do położenia się na trawie.- To jest miejsce, w którym pierwszy raz cię pocałowałem.  
-Sentymentalne.- Stwierdza Zayn.- Jesteś kurewsko sentymentalny, Liamie Payne.  
-Dobrze mi z tym.- Odpowiada Liam. Zayn uśmiecha się czule i głaszcze jego policzek.  
-Mnie też.  
___________________________

Gryfoni wygrywają zakład, kiedy Niall wymyka się z Cher do Hogsmeade na randkę we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Louis jest szczęśliwy i niesamowicie zadowolony, natomiast Ślizgoni wyglądają żałośnie. Szczerze mówiąc, Liamowi nie zależało na wygranej. Po swojej lewej stronie ma Zayna, ciepła dłoń opiera się na jego udzie, kiedy jedzą kolację. Liam stwierdza, że wygrał już dawno temu.  
Następnego dnia Liam dużo wyraźniej widzi korzyści wynikające z wygranej. Wszyscy Ślizgoni z siódmego roku wchodzą do Wielkiej Sali ubrani w czerwień i złoto. Pozostali uczniowie chichoczą i prychają na ich widok, a Gryfoni uśmiechają się z zadowoleniem.  
Harry wkracza do Sali jako ostatni. Ma na sobie czerwonozłoty sweter oraz krawat, policzki zdobi farba w tych samych barwach. Mimo to, Harry nie wygląda na poruszonego. Kiedy wchodzi, ma wysoko uniesioną głowę i rozłożone ręce.  
-Zadowolony?- Krzyczy do Louisa.  
-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.  
Harry kiwa głową i podchodzi do stołu Huffleupuffu- tego, który stoi najbliżej- wspina się na jego szczyt, nie zważając na krzyczących na niego profesorów.  
-Louisie Tomlinsonie.- Krzyczy Harry.- Jesteś najbardziej wkurzającą, chamską, doprowadzającą mnie do wściekłości osobą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem.  
-Dziękuję.- Louis odpowiada spokojnie, świadomy faktu, że wszyscy zebrani przyglądają się im obu uważnie.  
-Umów się ze mną.- Kończy Styles, a Louis czerwieni się natychmiastowo.  
-Oszalałeś?  
-Na to wygląda.- Harry zeskakuje ze stołu.- Tylko ktoś poważnie popieprzony mógłby się w tobie zakochać.- Louis mruży oczy, nie spuszcza wzroku ze zbliżającego się w jego stronę chłopaka.- Co powiesz, Lou?  
Wtedy całe pomieszczenie wybucha głośnymi "zgódź się!", "daj człowiekowi szansę, Louis!" i "co tu się kurwa dzieje?".  
Harry uśmiecha się szeroko i posyła Louisowi wyzywające spojrzenie.  
-Więc?  
W Sali robi się cicho, kiedy Louis zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią.  
-Niech będzie. W końcu nie bardzo mam wyjście, prawda?- Mówi w końcu.  
Harry, zadowolony z odpowiedzi, rusza do stołu Slytherinu. Louis odwraca się do stołu i kontynuuje jedzenia jakby nigdy nic.  
-To było piekielnie dramatyczne.- Mamrocze. Liam celuje w niego widelcem.  
-Uwielbiasz dramaty.  
-I tu się zgadzam, Liam.- Mówi Louis uroczyście.- I tu się zgadzam.  
___________________________

Po południu następnego dnia mają wracać do domu. Każdego siódmoklasistę ogarnął depresyjny nastrój. W następnych roku już tu nie wrócą. To tyle. To koniec ich pobytu w Hogwarcie. A Louis chce odejść w wielkim stylu.  
-Ostatni numer, lepszy niż wszystkie wcześniejsze.- Mówi poważnie.- Będzie idealny i szokujący. Zapamiętamy go na resztę życia.  
Liam patrzy na niego niespokojnie z kanapy, na której siedzi obok Nialla.  
-Co zaplanowałeś?- Pyta, Louis odpowiada uśmiechem.  
Czterdzieści minut później Liam poci się jak świnia. Koszula przylepiła mu się do skóry, zaklęcie wymaga od niego dużego skupienia i energii, głównie dlatego, że jeszcze nigdy nie używał go na czymś tak ciężkim.  
-Dlaczego akurat ten numer ma być najlepszy?- Powątpiewa Liam. Niall wzrusza ramionami.  
-Nie mam jebanego pojęcia.  
-Bo nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił!- Mówi ostro Louis.- Po prostu się zamknijcie i skończcie przesuwać stół.  
Owy stół jest ogromnym i niemożliwie ciężkim stołem Ślizgonów na codzień zajmującym miejsce w Wielkiej Sali. Szczerze mówiąc, Liam nie ma pojęcia jak im się udało nie tylko tam włamać, otworzyć drzwi wejściowe do zamku (tylko one były na tyle szerokie, by przecisnąć przez nie stół) i wynieść pieprzony stół na zewnątrz bez ściągnięcia na siebie jakiejkolwiek uwagi.  
-Tu będzie dobrze.- Mówi Louis. Uśmiecha się chytrze, kiedy powoli opuszczają różdżki. Stół i tak uderza w ziemię z ogłuszającym tąpnięciem. Na szczęście mebel jest nadal w jednym kawałku. - Wszyscy zbiorą się jutro na śniadanie i kompletnie zgłupieją.  
-To najgłupszy kawał świata.- Stwierdza Liam.  
-Nie rozumiesz prawdziwego geniuszu.- Mówi Louis ogniście.-Właśnie dlatego masz wrócić do Wielkiej Sali i zwinąć wszystkie Ślizgońskie gobeliny.  
Liam jęczy i rusza z powrotem do zamku. Udaje mu się dotrzeć na miejsce bez przeszkód, tak samo łatwo zdejmuje zielone sztandary. Są cięższe niż wyglądają, z trudem wynosi je na korytarz kiedy do jego uszy dochodzi odgłos kroków.  
-Kurwa.- Szepcze. Teoretycznie ukończył już szkołę, wie, że nie przydzielą mu aresztu, ale jeśli uda mu się wylecieć ze szkoły ostatniego dnia, jest pewien że przyszli pracodawcy nie spojrzą na niego łaskawie.  
Liam poprawia swój chwyt na tkaninie i rusza do najbliższych drzwi. To niewielki składzik, jest tam tylko kilka mioteł i środków czyszczących, które zauważa po zapaleniu różdżki.  
Liam wzdycha i opiera się o ścianę, odgłos zbliżających się do drzwi kroków sprawia, że jego mięśnie tężeją. Liam zasysa powietrze, kiedy ktoś naciska na klamkę, przygotowując się na cokolwiek ma nadejść.  
-Naprawdę Gryfonie?- W drzwiach stoi Zayn.- Znowu muszę ratować ci tyłek, jak za starych dobrych czasów.  
Liam wzdycha z ulgą i wypuszcza gobeliny z rąk, żeby móc objąć go w talii i przyciągnąc do pocałunku.


End file.
